And so it is
by Sylwinter77
Summary: 3x22 - Los Angeles
1. Uno

"E si impara lentamente a riconoscere le pochissime cose in cui permane l'eterno che si può amare" - Rilke

1.

 _ _Dicono che non ci accorgiamo mai dell'arrivo di un bivio, quando la nostra vita verrà travolta, segnando il punto di demarcazione tra un "prima" e un "dopo". Siamo troppo intenti a vivere, trascinati da forze incontrollabili che ci portano esattamente dove dovevamo essere. Con tutto quello che ne consegue. Ed è per questo che non esitiamo, che non cerchiamo un riparo, che non ci salviamo, forse. Solo dopo ci chiediamo se avremmo potuto fare diversamente. E la risposta, di solito, è no.__

Avrebbe dato colpa alle circostanze, tutte le volte che ci avrebbe ripensato, se mai fosse riuscito a smettere di ossessionarsi, di ripercorrere gli eventi, smettere di volerla.  
Del resto, era andata proprio così. Erano lontani da New York, dalla solita routine e da una vita dentro la quale potevano muoversi con agio. Una vita che a lui cominciava ad andare stretta, ma che aveva l'indubbio vantaggio di garantire una solidità vantaggiosa, se pure ormai intorpidita.

Forse era dipeso dall'atmosfera vacanziera, nonostante fossero a Los Angeles per un motivo importante che niente aveva a che vedere con il lusso da cui erano circondati e che lui non aveva, in tutta onestà, mai pensato di usare come esca. O, magari, sì. C'erano parti di sé che tendevano a sfuggire al suo severo controllo.  
O forse era dipeso dal vino, che avevano sorseggiato in un'atmosfera meno rigorosa del solito, dopo una cena amichevole, rilassata. Il vino era sempre un'ottima scusa per tutto, ma non questa volta. Era importante che non mentisse a se stesso, anche se le sue buone intenzioni si infrangevano contro un nodo irrisolto che non gli permetteva di vedere le cose con la chiarezza necessaria. C'erano sempre nuovi veli da sollevare, nuove realtà da affrontare e forzatamente accettare. Qualche volta il compito di portare luce nelle zone rimaste troppo a lungo nell'ombra era faticoso e svilente, perfino per lui, perfino bramandolo più di ogni altra cosa.

Mentre se ne stavano seduti sul divano – un po' troppo vicini, a dirla tutta, anche se si era ben guardato dal lamentarsene, o porre tra loro una distanza più decorosa - aveva provato l'insopprimibile istinto di dirle quelle parole che avevano cambiato sensibilmente le tonalità allegre serata, trascinandoli verso quella china da cui era stato impossibile ritrarsi senza farsi del male. Perché se ne erano fatti, anche se il suo corpo non mostrava cicatrici. Ma il suo cuore sì. Il suo cuore era ferito, anche se cercava di dissimularlo. Era inutile nascondere una verità che premeva per emergere ed essere riconosciuta, almeno dentro di sé.

Aveva detto tutto quello che pensava, non una parola di più, ma, purtroppo, nemmeno una di meno. Su come lei fosse ancora, dopo tanto tempo, un mistero che non avrebbe mai risolto, che l'avrebbe intrigato per sempre, anche se questo aveva preferito tenerlo per sé. Su quanto intimamente fosse ammaliato dalla profondità della sua forza, del suo cuore, che lui riusciva a vedere nella sua grandezza. E, in ultimo, su quanto lei fosse straordinariamente bella. Che era quello che avrebbe voluto menzionare per primo, per quanto poco creativo suonasse, obnubilato com'era da qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare, ma gentiluomo abbastanza da non farlo trapelare.

Aveva lasciato che i suoi sentimenti – solo uno stupido non si sarebbe accorto che esistevano - palpitassero leggeri e speranzosi attraverso le parole e, a un certo punto, non era stato più possibile tornare indietro. Aveva atteso, attanagliato dalla nausea sentendosi sul punto di precipitare, convinto che sarebbe fuggita. Era rimasta, invece. E aveva sorriso, forse perché aveva creduto che fosse solo uno dei soliti scherzi, vista la sfumatura che aveva cercato di dare, in ultimo, a quel suo netto sbilanciarsi, così insolito tra loro. Non perché non volesse, ma perché non se lo permetteva mai. E non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno adesso, se avesse potuto fermarsi.  
O magari si era sentita in imbarazzo per lui, per essersi esposto in quel modo, senza rete di protezione, come se pensasse davvero che fosse possibile cambiare le cose o non sapesse che affrettarle, venendo meno a quel voto di pazienza olimpica che si era imposto, non sarebbe servito a niente, se non a condurli al disastro.

Aveva sorriso anche lui. O aveva creduto di farlo, abbozzando solo una piccola smorfia, trattenuto dalla progressiva paralisi che gli aveva concesso a stento di respirare, stretto tra le maglie di una gabbia che non sapeva se avesse lui stesso contribuito a creare o ne fosse stato vittima innocente.  
Il tempo si era fermato, insieme al battito del suo cuore. I sorrisi erano scomparsi, il silenzio si era fatto denso, intriso di quella stessa sostanza che aveva sempre avvertito tra loro e a cui non sapeva ancora dare un nome, ma che era sicuro non fosse ignota nemmeno a lei. Non per come lo stava guardando.

Non fu il coraggio, infine, a spingerlo verso di lei, ma piuttosto la sua mancanza. Perché se lo avesse avuto si sarebbe alzato, le avrebbe augurato la buonanotte, e si sarebbe chiuso la porta della camera alle spalle. A chiave. Sigillata, per barricarcisi dentro. C'erano moltissime ottime ragione per farlo e nessuna, o quasi, per rimanere seduto su quel divano, incollato, impossibilitato a fare altri movimenti che non fossero lasciarsi andare, muoversi verso di lei, farsi manovrare da quella parte di sé che era stato convinto di poter controllare in eterno.

Era così sbagliato quello che stava facendo, trascinato da un impeto a cui non riusciva a opporre resistenza, che era sicuro che sarebbe intervenuta una forza superiore a fermarlo. Invece non accadde. E tutto ciò che era sembrato contrario a ogni logica, al buonsenso, e a un futuro luminoso – che era in ogni caso e in ogni circostanza, quello che gli stava più a cuore – all'improvviso si trasformò in qualcosa di fragile e delicato, quando le sue labbra si appoggiarono esitanti su quelle di lei.

Era stato certo che lei si sarebbe ritratta. Che avrebbe reagito con ribrezzo, spingendolo lontano, facendogli una scenata epocale, per ribadire con fermezza quali erano le regole non scritte e mai chiarite che avevano accettato di comune, muto accordo e che lui aveva infranto. Perché a lui non stavano bene, ma stava peccando di egoismo. E avrebbe rimpianto di aver agito con leggerezza, sprecando la sua unica occasione, se così si poteva chiamare, e non era certo di potersi dare almeno quel conforto.  
Non successe quello che aveva temuto, quello che sarebbe servito a riportarli, con un po' di fortuna, al punto in cui erano prima, quello che avrebbe mantenuto il loro rapporto nelle stabili coordinate di un'amicizia che esisteva, che era preziosa, ma che non esauriva quello che provavano.

Il cuore gli batteva così furiosamente che temette di non accorgersi di un qualsiasi passo indietro da parte sua. Sarebbe bastato un sospiro e lui si sarebbe allontanato, si sarebbe scusato – anche se non c'erano scuse per chiarire l'inspiegabile. O l'ovvio, se così la si voleva mettere.  
Era così teso e preoccupato – lo stomaco era contratto e si sentiva uno strano formicolio nelle dita – che non stava facendo onore al miracolo che stava accadendo. Fu il suo ultimo pensiero cosciente, una sorta di permesso interiore di regalarsi quello che poteva, quello che gli sarebbe stato concesso e relegare a un prossimo e nebuloso momento il rimpianto, il senso di colpa, e probabilmente, la dolorosa assenza di quello che, una volta provato, gli sarebbe per sempre mancato. La sentì sospirare, in effetti – lo percepì sulle labbra e gli bastò per congelarsi.

Doveva fermarsi. Anche se non c'erano stati segnali espliciti da parte sua, anche se avrebbe preferito tagliarsi una mano piuttosto che separarsi da lei, dal suo calore, la sua dolcezza e quella sensazione di aver travalicato i propri confini ed essersi trasformato in altro da sé. Ma era necessario, per il bene di tutti, il bene più grande. E forse il proprio, di bene, sarebbe arrivato per ultimo.  
Si staccò da lei, anche se dovette costringersi a farlo. Chiuse gli occhi, per non vedere quello che stava perdendo e per mantenere traccia di ciò che aveva vissuto. Ma era giusto così. Avrebbe disperatamente preferito convincersi del contrario, ma non poteva permetterselo. Da qualche parte, era ancora un gentiluomo.

Respirò profondamente, liberando il diaframma dalla morsa in cui era stretto, accorgendosi di aver lasciato la mano ad accarezzarle la guancia. Solo ancora qualche secondo e si sarebbe alzato. Ad attenderlo una lunghissima notte di tormenti, ma era pronto a sopportare tutto ciò che sarebbe arrivato. Non aveva nessun rimpianto. Niente lo avrebbe convinto che non ne era valsa la pena, nemmeno se lei avesse deciso di allontanarlo. Ma sapeva con certezza che il tormento più grande sarebbe stato quello di starle accanto e non potersi avvicinare, tornare nei ranghi, stare in disparte, vederla con un altro. Lo avrebbe fatto, naturalmente. Non sapeva ancora a che prezzo.

Kate non lo trattenne, accettò la sua decisione, chiudendosi in un silenzio impenetrabile, in cui era difficile capire che cosa provasse, che cosa pensasse di quello che era avvenuto. Aveva paura di cercare i suoi occhi, per timore di leggere una condanna a morte definitiva. Lo fece, naturalmente, perché non voleva dirsi di essere stato vigliacco, di non aver voluto sapere la verità, incontrò il suo sguardo. Il gesto parve risvegliarla dal torpore attonito nel quale era sprofondata e la fece indietreggiare impercettibilmente e fu proprio quello, insieme allo smarrimento e la confusione che emanavano da lei in rapide ondate che arrivavano a sopraffarlo, a fargli capire di averla persa.

"Io...". Si schiarì la voce, continuando a tenere gli occhi incollati a suoi, sbilanciandolo ancora più all'indietro, verso l'oscurità dolorosa che iniziava già a lambirlo. Li abbassò di scatto. "Credo sia ora di andare a dormire. Buonanotte, Castle".  
Parlò in modo rapido e sommesso e, nel giro di pochissimo, non era più accanto a lui, ma fuggita verso la sua stanza, lanciandogli solo una fugace occhiata dalla soglia, aggrappata alla porta che presto si chiuse alle spalle, lasciandolo disperatamente solo. E piuttosto sconvolto, al punto da non sapere come reagire, impossibilitato a dare un qualsiasi comando di azione al suo corpo rattrappito. Era ancora scombussolato per le sensazioni fisiche provate, per la piega sorprendente degli eventi, e per la brusca conclusione che lo lasciava senza forze e, in fondo al cuore, senza speranza. Era tutto quello che aveva? Quello che gli sarebbe rimasto? Aveva buttato via tutto?

Doveva alzarsi. Doveva almeno abbandonare il campo, cercare anche lui un rifugio, contare le ferite, ma per prima cosa era necessario calmarsi. Sapeva già che non sarebbe stato semplice raccapezzarsi, ma non poteva farlo rimanendo in quello spazio vulnerabile. Si alzò, frastornato, pronto a tornare nella propria camera, quando un rumore proveniente da quella di lei lo fermò.  
Non sapeva quanto fosse ancora in grado di reggere a quel punto e di certo non poteva affrontare una scenata, o qualcosa che ci assomigliasse.

Kate comparve nel suo spazio visivo, più scossa di prima e altrettanto silenziosa. Gli mancò il fiato nel leggere nel suo linguaggio corporeo quelle che, si convinse subito, erano solo proiezioni dei propri desideri inespressi. Rimase in piedi, senza muoversi, ma sapendo di non poterlo fare ancora a lungo, come infatti accadde.  
Andò a prendersela, perché anche il gentiluomo che si pregiava di essere, in una qualche misura, aveva deciso di arrendersi. Lei gli venne incontro e si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia, che lui aveva alzato istintivamente. Fu lei a cercare le sue labbra e lui poté soltanto rispondere con altrettanta forza. Smise finalmente di pensare a quello che era giusto, si lasciò andare e si fece travolgere. Non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo, ma a quel punto era ormai al di là del punto in cui poteva ancora fare qualcosa per rimediare.

Diede retta e assecondò quello che provava e che lei condivideva con pari passione.  
La baciò a lungo, in piedi davanti alla porta della sua stanza, come se avesse a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo. Non era così, ma la sensazione era quella di poter rubare per loro almeno quella notte.

Nessuno dei due prese lucidamente la decisione di andare oltre, varcare un limite che era stato certo che sarebbe rimasto immutabile nei secoli – tempo che lui avrebbe in ogni caso pazientemente aspettato. Nessuno lo espresse ad alta voce. Fu del tutto naturale essere preso per mano e seguirla docilmente, scosso nel profondo da una tempesta che avrebbe rimesso in discussione la realtà per come la conosceva. Non si accorse di tremare dentro, avendo perso qualsiasi consapevolezza del proprio corpo che le andava dietro attratto da lei come un magnete. Oscuramente sapeva di dover essere lui a prendersi carico di tutto, a guidare, a sostenere, a creare uno spazio in cui nessuno dei due potesse cadere – così lo aveva sempre immaginato – ma riusciva solo a orientarsi istintivamente verso di lei, senza un briciolo di forza di volontà.

Se si trattava di un sogno, avrebbe voluto non svegliarsi mai, avrebbe firmato senza esitare la deportazione in un universo privato abitato solo da loro due, in cui ripetere e rivivere all'infinito l'esperienza straniante e totalizzante di aver ricevuto all'improvviso e senza nessun avvertimento, quello che aveva sempre desiderato.  
Si sentì quasi sopraffatto da quello che provava, quando l'ebbe davanti sicura e determinata, con uno sguardo acceso negli occhi incupiti di cui faticò a credersi il destinatario. Gli sembrò tutto così straordinariamente bello e familiare che si chiese come fosse possibile che qualcuno – lui stesso – avesse potuto considerarlo impossibile o sbagliato. Che cosa c'era di sbagliato nel sentire per la prima volta il contatto della loro pelle, appoggiare le labbra su quel corpo che aveva creduto inavvicinabile e che ora era improvvisamente alla distanza minima mai intercorsa tra loro, baciarle la base del collo dove pulsava una piccola vena, lanciare lontano gli indumenti che ancora li dividevano e affondare tra i suoi capelli? Soprattutto, sentirla vicina, sentirla compagna, mentre si immergeva in qualcosa di irresistibile e ignoto?

Dentro di sé, ben nascosta nell'oblio della coscienza, aveva sempre saputo la risposta.

.

 _Bonjour e bentrovate :-)._

 _Ordunque, sono stata indecisa se finire la storia o pubblicarla man mano, perché nel secondo caso c'è sempre il rischio di improvvisi chiari di luna e pause imprevedibili, ma alla fine amo la condivisione e quindi ho deciso di scriverla in contemporanea, con tutto quello che comporta per me, e cioè l'AnZia, in sintesi :D_

 _So perfettamente che per qualcuno far aprire "quella porta" a Beckett è un tabù non facile da vincere, e non lo è stato nemmeno per me fino a questo punto, perché ho sempre voluto che abbassasse quell'infame maniglia per tempo, ma da lì si sarebbero generate conseguenze impegnative, a mio avviso. Quindi, capisco se non vi piace la premessa. E del resto non è una storia placida, come anticipato e voglio proprio immergermi in emozioni più aspre (nel mio personale concetto di asprezza)._

 _Grazie a chi vorrà seguire la storia, perché, alla fine, sono passati due anni e siamo ancora qui, chi mi farà compagnia, chi mi regalerà minuscoli e preziosi pezzetti del proprio tempo. Come sempre sono grata per ogni tipo di scambio, che non do mai per scontato. Silvia_


	2. Due

"You know when you've found it, _  
_There's something I've learned _  
_'Cause you feel it when they take it away" _  
_-Amie, Damien Rice

 _2 - Castle_

Si svegliò di soprassalto, confuso e agitato, imprigionato dalle lenzuola attorcigliate intorno al suo corpo tremante, mentre la realtà faticava a intrufolarsi nella sua mente ottenebrata. Ed era completamente solo, come una rapida ricognizione condotta a occhi semichiusi e pesti gli rivelò. Il cuore accelerò con tonfi sempre più rapidi, come se fosse in pericolo e non sapesse da dove sarebbe arrivata la minaccia. Aveva una sete terribile, si rese conto deglutendo a fatica, e lo stomaco contratto.  
Si sfregò la fronte con una mano. Non sapeva che cosa accidenti gli stesse succedendo, perché fosse tanto disorientato e oppresso dall'impellente sensazione di una catastrofe imminente. Doveva agire in fretta, scrollarsi di dosso quell'angoscia che si irradiava dal centro del suo petto fino a raggiungere le periferie.

Respirò, costringendosi a farlo più volte e profondamente. Il panico che l'aveva assalito andò scemando e ne riconobbe l'origine soltanto quando realizzò che l'altra parte del letto era sì attualmente vuota, ma conservava in modo inoppugnabile i segni della permanenza di una persona che non doveva aver abbandonato da molto il posto che le era spettato. Quindi, non era stato un sogno. Era un buon punto di partenza, credette.

Non era certo quello l'epilogo che aveva avuto in mente quando si era arreso alle lusinghe del rilassato torpore che l'aveva lambito qualche ora prima, senza che lui potesse opporre resistenza, nonostante i tentativi via via sempre meno agguerriti. Se era colpevole di qualcosa, era di essere stato vinto da una prosaica stanchezza.  
E non era il tipo di risveglio che, a dirla tutta, aveva immaginato in infinite e piacevoli varianti nei mesi – anni – precedenti, con generoso dispiego di dettagli che prevedevano, tanto per cominciare, che Beckett fosse sdraiata nel letto accanto a lui e non chissà dove, una volta che avesse ceduto alle forze del Destino, _eccetera._

Si sforzò di mettere a fuoco meglio quello che era successo la notte precedente, rendendosi conto di aver immagazzinato nella memoria un miscuglio caotico di fatti che ricordava vividamente, ma forse non secondo il corretto ordine cronologico, e altri che giacevano scomposti in una confusione così insolita per lui.  
Una sola era la convinzione inattaccabile a cui si aggrappava gelosamente.  
L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, lei era stata stesa accanto a lui, altrettanto insonnolita, calda e abbandonata. La scena era nitida nella sua mente e l'avrebbe conservata finché avesse avuto vita.

L'aveva abbracciata, lei gli si era avvinghiata già con gli occhi chiusi, e solo allora – quando aveva sentito di aver creato un nido confortevole e sicuro per entrambi - aveva concesso alla sua coscienza vigile di regredire per qualche minuto, che era tutto quello che aveva inteso concedersi, per poi tornare a godersi la straordinaria esperienza che la sorte benevola gli aveva offerto in dono.  
Non si era addormentato da solo, quindi. E prima di farlo, non c'erano stati improvvisi silenzi imbarazzati, o goffe frasi di circostanza tra due persone che non sapessero che cosa fare di loro stesse, dopo averlo invece saputo benissimo.  
Ricordava perfettamente di aver realizzato con stupore che di tutte le cose situabili al di fuori del suo raggio immaginativo piuttosto ampio, c'era la scoperta sorprendente di quanto Beckett amasse il contatto fisico. Prolungato. Con _lui.  
_ Non ci aveva mai riflettuto con troppa attenzione – era qualcosa che perfino lui aveva creduto irrealizzabile - ma era stato inconsciamente convinto, forse, che lei avrebbe amato i suoi spazi anche in un letto enorme e confortevole come quello. Non era stato così.  
Si sentiva vittima di un inquietante straniamento, nello svegliarsi da solo, mentre il suo corpo vibrava ancora vividamente a causa dell'impronta da lei lasciata.

Probabilmente la stava facendo più lunga e tragica di quella che era, si rimproverò sfregandosi entrambi gli occhi con violenza, decidendo che era necessaria una doccia per tornare del tutto lucido e rendersi presentabile – sveglio, quantomeno- , ma il desiderio di sapere dove fosse si fece sempre più urgente.  
Era un peccato non aver goduto di un risveglio meno traumatico, si disse, simulando una sicurezza che non provava, ma non c'era motivo per cui non potessero essercene altri in futuro. Non era da lui focalizzarsi sull'ipotesi peggiore. Sorrise languidamente all'immagine che si materializzò nel suo cervello. E poi la cancellò rapidamente.  
Non doveva sognare a occhi aperti. Non che quello che era successo la notte appena passata non fosse stato più che reale, ma sul futuro prossimo e imminente, doveva darsi una calmata.  
La vicinanza che avevano condiviso era stata magnifica, perché inaspettata e perché aveva superato ogni aspettativa, rito magico, incantesimo propiziatorio, desiderio vivissimo. Ed era onestamente convinto che quanto successo potesse essere ricondotto a un significato superiore e più complesso, rispetto alla mera descrizione degli eventi.  
Ma questo, lo capì con una dolorosa stretta al cuore, non deponeva a favore di nessuno sviluppo a lui disperatamente gradito.

Doveva alzarsi, per prima cosa, per andare a cercarla e scoprire di che umore fosse, o almeno sapere di che morte dovesse morire. Prelevò l'accappatoio del bagno, ammirandone come sempre la morbidezza, lo indossò evitando di darsi un'occhiata allo specchio, perché non aveva voglia di vedere quale mesto spettacolo stesse dando quel mattino. O forse solo un'aggiustatina ai capelli, concesse alla propria vanità.  
Aprì la porta simulando una grande calma e un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante, ma che venne fuori incerto e poco incoraggiante. Era il meglio che potesse fare.

La trovò seduta al tavolo e comprese istantaneamente, dalla rigidità della postura, lo sguardo fisso davanti a lei, e il modo in cui stringeva con troppa forza una tazza tra le mani, di aver perso ancora prima di aver potuto giocare la partita.  
Era assente. Lontanissima, anche se a pochi passi di distanza. Gli sembrò di essere finito sul serio in un universo parallelo, ma non in quello che aveva sperato, bensì in una variante ostile che non avrebbe mai augurato a nessuno.

In un gesto automatico di autodifesa si girò a guardare la stanza che aveva appena lasciato, per assicurarsi che non fosse davvero stato un sogno, un'allucinazione, magari. No, le tracce di lei erano più che visibili ovunque. La notte precedente era un evento che non si poteva cancellare, nonostante probabilmente lei stesse cercando di farlo.  
Se ne era già andata. Era lì, fisicamente presente, ma altrove. Il suo cuore cadde con un tonfo, e si frantumò ai suoi piedi, ma senza schianto, senza fare rumore, in un'agonia silenziosa che lo rese incredibilmente triste.

Non aveva notato il suo arrivo, e questo era l'unico dettaglio che strideva rispetto al solito. Lei era sempre guardinga, era impossibile coglierla di sorpresa. Forse anche lei era un po' scossa dagli eventi, nonostante l'estrema impassibilità dimostrata che, sperò, fosse simulata, almeno in parte.  
"Buongiorno", la salutò, desiderando, contro ogni probabilità concreta, che lei si voltasse verso di lui sorridendogli e proponendogli di abbandonare l'indagine per fuggire lontano, in un paradiso tropicale. Era eccessivo anche per i suoi sogni di gloria, ne era consapevole, ma avrebbe accettato qualsiasi variante tra i due estremi, a parte l'estremo stesso che, temette, era proprio quello che gli era riservato.

Girò la testa lentamente verso di lui.  
Castle percepì l'onda alta del rifiuto nell'atteggiamento scostante che si trovò a fronteggiare, la freddezza poco celata nei suoi occhi e qualcosa d'altro che si impose di non interpretare, perché istintivamente spaventoso.  
"Ehi", lo salutò a sua volta, educata ma senza sorridere. E quindi era così. Erano destinati all'epilogo più scontato, più sconfortante di sempre.  
"Ti sei alzata presto", mormorò, chiedendosi se non fosse un approccio troppo diretto, con quel riferimento alla notte precedente. Non conosceva le coordinate di quel mondo nuovo e terrificante dentro il quale l'aveva costretto a muoversi e aveva paura di compiere un passo falso, in qualsiasi direzione.  
Gli rivolse un'occhiata neutra, che lo frenò dal dirle tutto quello che avrebbe voluto esprimere, prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima di essere trascinato ancora più lontano da quella corrente gelida esistente tra loro. "Ho ordinato del caffè anche per te", gli indicò la tazza, come per dimostrargli le sue buone intenzioni. "Ma è passato del tempo e temo che adesso sia imbevibile", dichiarò con cortesia, anche se era evidente che si stesse sforzando.

Si era alzata da parecchio, l'aveva forse drogato? Perché non ucciso e fatto scomparire visto che la sensazione, più o meno, era la stessa. Avrebbe preferito qualsiasi altro approccio e lo intendeva sul serio. Perfino un litigio sarebbe stato preferibile, anche se non capiva perché mai dovessero litigare. Il trattamento che aveva deciso di riservargli era inconcepibile, e tutto sommato perfino svilente, tenendo conto di quello che avevano vissuto insieme, che non meritava una conclusione tanto ingloriosa. Perché di quello si trattava. Erano già arrivati alla fine.  
Lei non aveva nessuna intenzione non solo di parlare di quanto successo -, figurarsi riviverlo -, ma nemmeno di registrarne l'esistenza.

Abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi vinto. Colpevole di qualcosa di ignoto che a lei era invece tanto evidente, ma di cui non lo avrebbe messo al corrente. Si sentì così abbandonato, d'improvviso, che gli venne voglia di ritrarsi, isolarsi, nascondersi dalla sua vista, forse piangersi un po' addosso. Il buio della solitudine lo attraeva, si sentiva spinto verso i margini estremi della non accettazione, privo di valore, impossibile da amare. Era più che terrificante, soprattutto perché era una sensazione sconosciuta, non gli era mai successo di sentirsi così. O forse sì, in un lontanissimo passato, che lo pungeva ancora quando abbassava la guardia e che era tornato a galla. Era esposto, indifeso. E tremendamente solo. Come accidenti aveva fatto a ridurlo in poltiglia nel giro di pochi minuti e senza quasi parlare? E perché lo aveva fatto?  
Si sentì inadeguato con il suo accappatoio, con le sue belle speranze, il cuore spezzato che bruciava nel petto.

Nonostante tutto, non voleva lasciarla andare in quel modo. Doveva esserci qualcosa che potesse fare, almeno per non perderla definitivamente. Sorrise amaramente. Il problema non era lasciarla andare, lei se ne era già andata. Quello che pensava avessero condiviso, quel legame che aveva avvertito tangibile tra le sue mani, era stato solo un'illusione, per quanto inscenata alla perfezione. _Attento a quello che desideri...  
_ "Non preoccuparti. Ne ordinerò dell'altro. Hai mangiato?".  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso colmo di rimpianto che lo frenò e che non seppe interpretare. Non gli pareva di averle chiesto niente di strano, voleva solo informarsi se stesse bene, se si fosse nutrita. Non era il caso di andarsene in giro a stomaco vuoto solo perché loro... ma aveva capito il messaggio. Era una donna adulta, poteva fare quello che decideva fosse meglio per lei, anche digiunare. Lui non era contemplato nell'equazione.

Notò solo allora la lavagna ingombrante che stazionava impavida al centro del salotto. Aveva del tutto perso la sua solita attenzione ai dettagli che componevano l'ambiente circostante.  
"L'hai impacchettata e messa in valigia?", chiese, il suo solito spirito a fare capolino in mezzo a quelle nebbie di infelicità che lo attanagliavano.  
Lei gli sorrise. Il primo autentico sorriso della giornata.  
"No. Ho fatto richiesta alla reception e me l'hanno mandata dopo dieci minuti. Il servizio in questo albergo è ottimo".  
Naturalmente. E adesso avrebbero parlato delle temperature gradevoli di Los Angeles in quel periodo. "Pensavo potesse essere utile per chiarirci le idee e fare il punto della situazione insieme", aggiunse con meno sicurezza, spiandolo.  
Oh, lui era d'accordo. Dissentiva solo sull'argomento. Ma apprezzò, con una punta di sollievo, che lei avesse deciso di coinvolgerlo. Ormai non era più sicuro di niente. A quel punto poteva perfino aver deciso che il loro rapporto dovesse chiudersi per sempre.

"Sarà meglio che mi faccia una doccia, prima", le comunicò fingendosi allegro, fingendo che tra di loro non ci fosse quella distanza che solo lui avvertiva e che si stava espandendo vertiginosamente.  
Aspettò una risposta che non arrivò. Si chiese stupidamente se non fosse il caso di forzare la situazione, giocarsi la sua ultima mano, fare quello che sentiva. Non era quello che consigliavano sempre? _Sii te stesso, dai retta all'intuito, non preoccuparti delle conseguenze._ Lui lo aveva fatto e in che razza di situazione si era cacciato?

Fantasticò di avvicinarsi, accarezzarle i capelli, augurarle un ben altro tipo di buongiorno, baciarle una tempia e poi la curva del collo, sfilarle quella maglietta di cui notò, per quanto turbato fosse, la perfetta aderenza alle sue forme, cancellare con le labbra quello sguardo cupo, farla tornare la donna vibrante che era stata solo qualche ora prima.  
Avrebbe preferito sapere che il sogno si sarebbe riavvolto e sarebbe scomparso per sempre. Ma non poteva dirsi di essere stato colto del tutto di sorpresa. Rimpianse soltanto l'ultimo bacio che non le avrebbe mai dato. Era stato così naturale, così semplice solo la notte prima. Aveva sbagliato qualcosa e non se ne era accorto? Era colpa sua? Doveva esserlo per forza.

Il silenzio si fece teso, palpabile. Gli rimase soltanto un'unica cosa da fare, e cioè andarsene, alleggerirla del peso della sua presenza, lasciarla sola, e tornare a occupare il solito posto nella vita di lei. O forse, questa volta ancora più lontano.


	3. Tre

Some fret it, forget it  
Some ruin and some regret it  
I never meant to let you down  
\- Damien Rice

 _3\. Beckett_

Si impose di continuare a guardare fissa davanti a sé, tesa nello sforzo di non mostrare alcuna emozione, sapendo che lui sarebbe stato in grado di comprenderla e leggerle dentro come nessun altro – solo la mano con cui teneva troppo stretta la tazza iniziò a tremare impercettibilmente. L'appoggiò sul tavolino con un gesto poco controllato. L'impatto produsse un tonfo sordo contro la superficie rigida, che avrebbe potuto richiamare l'attenzione Castle, eventualità che l'atterrì. Si sforzò di ascoltare i rumori che provenivano dalla sua stanza. Riconobbe i passi veloci camuffati dallo spesso tappeto e, dopo poco, sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere in lontananza.  
Provò un sollievo colpevole e solo allora si concesse di riemergere dalla scarsità di ossigeno da cui era stata oppressa dal momento in cui si era accorta che l'alba era passata da un pezzo, e che il suo spazio sicuro – lo era stato almeno per qualche ora – stava per essere invaso da Castle.  
Un Castle che, ne era certa, avrebbe fatto domande, avrebbe voluto chiarimenti e spiegazioni, che lei, andando al nocciolo della questione, semplicemente non aveva. Non aveva risposte per sé, non poteva certamente imbastirle per lui. E quel che era peggio, non avrebbe sopportato di essere testimone della sua allegra, fiduciosa irruenza, quando lei combatteva contro il peggior umor tragico di sempre.

Si era svegliata dopo un sonno molto breve, che l'aveva ristorata come se avesse trascorso una notte di totale abbandono.  
Aveva sorriso, aprendo gli occhi, segno che stava sorridendo già da prima, come se fosse stata immersa in un sogno piacevolissimo il cui ricordo le sfuggiva, ma che le aveva lasciato una sensazione di incondizionato benessere. Non le capitava spesso di avere questo tipo di risvegli. Onestamente, non ricordava di averli mai avuti.  
Si era trovata sdraiata su un fianco, ancora insonnolita, impegnata a godersi la pace, il calore e l'acuto senso di protezione che provenivano dal braccio rilassato che l'avvolgeva da dietro. Si era stiracchiata piano, cullata dal ritmo regolare del respiro che avvertiva sulla spalla nuda, lasciata scoperta dal lenzuolo incastrato sotto i loro corpi.

E di colpo l'orrore di quello che era successo si era fatto vivo con cruda chiarezza. Si era voltata di scatto, trovando naturalmente Castle accanto a sé, ancora sprofondato in un sonno di piombo – non si era infatti accorto dell'agitazione con cui si era mossa. Si era precipitata a voltargli le spalle di nuovo, raccogliendosi in posizione fetale, come se il solo fatto di non guardarlo potesse in qualche modo porre riparo alla situazione, o miracolosamente farla scomparire.  
Che cosa aveva fatto? Che cosa le era saltato in mente? Il suo spietato giudice interiore non aveva nessuna voglia di mostrarsi indulgente con lei, e ne aveva buon motivo.  
Non poteva raccontarsi di essere stata vittima delle circostanze, se per "circostanze" non si intendeva aver abusato della resistenza tenace che aveva opposto all'attrazione sempre provata per lui e di cui, volle dirselo brutalmente anche in quel momento di totale mestizia, non era mai stata ignara. Finché l'elastico si era spezzato, fatalmente.  
No, in quell'abbraccio si era avvolta volontariamente, nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, che dovevano aver subito una battuta d'arresto per non specificati motivi su cui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di riflettere. E di tormentarsi a lungo.  
E sull'avere o meno rimpianti, beh... quello era un terreno sconosciuto da cui intendeva tenersi molto lontana.  
Si era alzata premurandosi di non svegliarlo – non voleva partecipare alla scenetta edificante di intavolare facezie mentre fuggiva dal suo letto, aveva raccolto quello che poteva, quello che aveva trovato sulla sua strada, lasciando il resto a futuro memento della sua vergognosa ritirata ed era corsa lontano, nella sua camera ancora perfettamente ordinata e fredda, priva di quel calore accogliente che aveva appena lasciato.

Sospirò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Non era alla ricerca di una facile assoluzione, perché era fatta di ben altra sostanza e lo sapeva. Non le sarebbe bastato dirsi che, nonostante tutta l'energia che aveva sempre impiegato per apparire impassibile, per non cedere alle lusinghe, ai tentacoli seducenti che da anni minacciavano di farla capitolare, aveva infine ceduto perché non esisteva nel mondo una forza uguale e contraria che potesse tenerla lontana da lui. No. Quella era una scusa per chi non sapeva assumersi la responsabilità delle proprie azioni, attribuendone la colpa all'esterno, o al fato stesso.  
Avrebbe dovuto resistere a ogni costo, si rimproverò ripensando alla sequenza degli avvenimenti appena trascorsi. La sera prima, quando ancora erano due persone innocenti, avrebbe dovuto alzarsi qualche secondo prima, quando aveva intravisto la china pericolosa lungo la quale si stavano avviando, salutarlo – con aria cortese ma decisa - e mettersi in salvo. Aveva capito fin da subito, non appena gliel'aveva proposto sull'auto appena sbarcati a Los Angeles, che condividere una suite sarebbe stata una pessima idea e che avrebbe condotto a ovvie conseguenze nefaste. Non si rese conto che già il solo l'aver formulato un pensiero di questo tipo la esponeva alla verità su una parte di sé che se ne stava in una zona d'ombra che le era impossibile individuare.

Era il caso di finirla con tutte quelle inutili elucubrazioni mentali. Era successo. Il fatto di non riuscire ad accettarlo non significava che si potesse fare qualcosa per cambiare le cose, per quante volte potesse mandare indietro il replay della sera precedente e vedere se stessa abbandonare il campo prima di rovinare tutto. Non era una donna che amasse perdersi in fantasticherie, quindi avrebbe pensato come agire e lo avrebbe fatto. Tutto qui. Una decisione alla volta. Tutto quello che era avvenuto sarebbe scomparso dietro il velo nero della sua assoluta determinazione a occultare quello che non si poteva cambiare. E forse, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe diventato solo un evento tra i tanti.  
Era arrivato il tempo della prima decisione difficile. Non perché lo fosse intrinsecamente, ma perché non aveva onestamente voglia di preoccuparsi di altro, proprio mentre era coinvolta in un caso tanto importante, che la toccava da vicino, in modo personale. E non era l'unica cosa che potesse essere etichettata in quel modo.

Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e lo allineò sul tavolo davanti a sé, ritraendo la mano come se scottasse. Si rimproverò, imponendosi di riprenderlo, far scorrere i nomi della rubrica, fino a trovare quello che cercava, bloccandosi senza riuscire ad andare avanti, senza risolversi a fare quello che sapeva sarebbe stato necessario. O almeno compiere il primo passo, solo per dirsi di non essere rimasta con le mani in mano, per tacitare i morsi della coscienza, anche se forse non sarebbe bastato. Odiava quando la spinta all'azione non poteva tradursi in niente di concreto, solo perché le circostanze non erano favorevoli, solo perché prima doveva occuparsi di altro.  
Il volto di Castle corse a sovrapporsi ai suoi buoni propositi, indebolendo la sua volontà e prendendosi gioco della risoluta intenzione di far sparire tutto con il tocco lieve di una improbabile bacchetta magica. Doveva essere uno scherzo della sua coscienza sporca, che non le permetteva di uscirsene così facilmente.

Sapeva di averlo disorientato, - la parola giusta sarebbe stata _ferito_ , ma era facile non accorgersi di mentire a se stessa -, mostrandosi distaccata, smozzicando qualche parola, come se fossero stati estranei, come se non avessero... No, non si sarebbe permessa di tornare con la mente a quello che era successo. Le luci del mattino si erano intrufolate impietose per metterla di fronte a una parte di sé che era sfuggita al controllo e che intendeva, con ogni mezzo, domare.  
Si era presentato esitante, scrutandola come se si aspettasse di trovare in lei una risposta alla propria insicurezza, che naturalmente non gli aveva fornito. O almeno non quella che lui avrebbe voluto e che si intuiva chiaramente dal suo atteggiamento. Aveva dovuto chiuderlo fuori. Che altro si aspettava che facesse?  
Avevano un caso di risolvere, da cui erano stati estromessi con l'ordine di tornarsene a casa, quando invece dovevano occuparsene a ogni costo, e risolverlo molto in fretta. Lo doveva a se stessa e a Royce. Il volto amareggiato di Castle continuava però a far capolino e a resistere a ogni tentativo di infilare quanto successo in un minuscolo cassetto dimenticato e sperare che ci ammuffisse dentro. La sua nota capacità di dividere la vita in compartimenti stagni stava facendo cilecca e proprio quando ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno.

C'erano state, in verità, parole che avevano premuto per uscire, ma che non poteva permettersi di esprimere. Perché avrebbero iniziato a vivere un'esistenza indipendente e lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita a intrappolarle. E quindi se ne era stata zitta, inchiodata sulla poltrona, nemmeno in grado di comportarsi con un minimo di civiltà. Era quasi stato uno sforzo superiore alle sue possibilità incontrare i suoi occhi e leggere lo sgomento nel trovarla lontana – preferiva non immaginare come dovesse essere stato il suo risveglio in un letto vuoto – che si era trasformato in una sofferta rassegnazione, conclusasi con la ritirata finale.  
Gli era grata di non aver parlato, non averle voluto imporre un confronto. Era stato in grado di creare un minuscolo spazio di salvezza entro il quale potessero, in qualche modo, illudersi di continuare a essere quelli che erano stati fino alla sera precedente. Non aveva idea di come avrebbero potuto gestirlo, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio non fare assolutamente niente. Dopotutto poteva essere la strada migliore, si convinse. Ma per farlo doveva ritrovare quella risolutezza che le aveva sempre permesso di andare avanti senza barcollare e che di colpo stentava a ritrovare.

Si rimproverò aspramente. C'erano cose da fare che non avrebbero aspettato le sue esitazioni. E la prima, la più urgente e sgradita, era situata proprio davanti a lei. Riprese il telefono con un gesto determinato per convincere se stessa di avere la situazione sotto controllo.

.

Castle ricomparve dopo una decina di minuti. Ogni traccia di insicurezza si era dissolta. Era tornato il partner deciso a seguirla ovunque, nonostante le sue richieste di starle lontano, e che non avrebbe mollato finché non avessero risolto quell'omicidio. Marciò dritto verso la lavagna e si mise a leggerla con grande concentrazione, senza degnarla di uno sguardo, iniziando a snocciolare ipotesi e collegamenti come se fosse appena riemerso da una lunga sessione di studio approfondito dei documenti, invece che una semplice doccia. Non la guardò nemmeno una volta.

Rimase sbigottita, con la sensazione di essere rimasta indietro, di essersi persa nei meandri di qualcosa che nemmeno esisteva. Tutto quel tormentarsi era stato forse inutile? Pareva di sì, osservandolo intenzionato a dedicarsi unicamente al lavoro. E se così era, lei doveva esserne felice, giusto? Il problema era risolto. Nessuna conversazione imbarazzante, nessun rischio di arrivare a quella che, non era così assurdo temerlo, sarebbe potuta essere una conseguenza possibile e cioè la separazione definitiva delle loro strade. Invece, in qualche modo era riuscito a fiutare il pericolo e aveva ribaltato la situazione, facendole chiaramente capire che non era disposto a smettere di collaborare con lei. Le fece piacere, scoprì con sollievo. Perdere Castle del tutto, beh... non era qualcosa che avesse messo in conto, ma non era così improbabile che accadesse, se ne rese conto con sgomento solo in quel momento.

"Va tutto bene?", una voce gentile ma impersonale si fece strada nel suo logorante dialogo interiore. Si rese conto che doveva averla coinvolta nell'illustrazione di qualche teoria di cui non aveva ascoltato una parola.  
Si sentì colta in fallo e fu costretta a giustificarsi, e per farlo lo guardò negli occhi. Vi trovò molto più di quello che si aspettava e che contrastava completamente il tono distaccato con cui aveva parlato. Si sentì avvolta suo malgrado da una spessa coltre di tenerezza, di calore – lo stesso che aveva percepito svegliandosi accanto a lui – e di affettuosa premura. Era un modo di dirle qualcosa? O si stava semplicemente adeguando al comportamento di lei, senza poter – voler? - in nessun modo però nascondere quello che provava?  
Perché in tal caso le cose erano anche più caotiche di quanto avesse pensato. Non c'era nemmeno da pensare all'idea di condurre la loro futura collaborazione lavorativa in un contesto emotivo unilaterale - quello di Castle, non il suo – tanto esplicito, incontrollato.  
No, la situazione andava chiarita subito. Ci mancava solo che qualcun altro fosse partecipe di uno sguardo del genere, che gridava ai quattro venti quello che era successo tra loro, come se non lo sospettassero già e con tutta la fatica che aveva sempre fatto per convincere tutti che tra loro non c'era niente. Perché era proprio così. Scivoloni a parte.

Si avvicinò a lui, stando molto attenta a non lasciar trapelare nella sua postura nessuna chiusura, nessuna rigidità, niente che potesse fargli capire che non fosse del tutto tranquilla.  
"Benissimo, Castle". Le fece piacere scoprire di aver recuperato il solito tono di voce, quello per cui otteneva sempre quello che voleva da ogni sospettato, abbastanza imperioso da evitare qualsiasi replica. "Si è fatto tardi, credo sia meglio se usciamo. Non combineremo niente chiusi qui dentro", continuò sempre più lanciata verso la miglior indifferenza mai simulata. Si permise perfino di guardarlo in faccia, certa che non avrebbe vacillato.  
Tutto il calore scomparve, quando lui percepì la sua freddezza, il volto si incupì di delusione e lei ricevette in cambio una decisa stretta allo stomaco, come se un filo sconosciuto li stesse tenendo uniti e che invece andava spezzato.

Lo fissò. _Non possiamo fare niente di diverso_ , tentò di comunicargli silenziosamente, purtroppo senza risultato, a giudicare dalla tristezza che sentì provenire da lui a ondate sempre più difficili da ignorare.


	4. Quattro

4\. Beckett

Trascinava avanti e indietro il trolley in ripetizioni infinite e monotone, impugnandolo nervosamente, infastidendo per prima se stessa, ma incapace di fermarsi. O calmarsi.  
Il caso era stato risolto e, date le circostanze, avvertiva la voglia impellente di tornarsene a casa propria il prima possibile, per riprendere saldamente in mano le redini allentatesi improvvidamente durante gli ultimi giorni. Le regole andavano ripristinate in fretta, e con risolutezza. Fremeva dalla voglia di iniziare a rimettere a posto le cose per come dovevano essere, come aveva progettato alacremente finora solo nella sua mente. Invece era costretta all'inerzia, chiusa nella suite dell'albergo, in attesa di Castle.

Se ne era andato qualche tempo prima, lasciandola sola, con suo grande sollievo interiore, ovvero senza manifestarlo troppo visibilmente: condividere uno spazio che si era improvvisamente fatto troppo ristretto non era stato semplicissimo. L'aveva rassicurata sul fatto che sarebbe tornato presto, in tempo per il loro volo, borbottando qualcosa su qualche problema sul set del film tratto dal suo romanzo. Non lo aveva ascoltato con troppa attenzione, perché era stata impegnata a rimanere impassibile – e questo le costava sempre parecchia energia – e poi perché, in fondo, non erano cose che la riguardassero.  
O forse tecnicamente sì, in senso lato, ma quando entravano in campo versioni fittizie di loro stessi, appartenenti a un'altra realtà, che, a questo punto, non era molto diversa da quella che avevano sperimentato a tutti gli effetti, lei aveva solo voglia di scappare lontano. Non aveva avuto nessun interesse a essere presente, nonostante il suo invito ad accompagnarlo. Era già abbastanza strano e imbarazzante così.

Castle si stava attardando, mugugnò tra sé per l'ennesima volta, cosa che la portò a esasperarsi ancora di più, sapendo che sarebbe finita così, ma non riuscendo a controllarsi. Di quel passo avrebbero perso l'aereo ed era qualcosa che non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione, fosse solo a livello teorico. Per quel che la riguardava, sarebbe stata giusto la goccia che l'avrebbe portata pericolosamente vicina a conseguenze estreme, come tirargli un vaso in testa non appena si fosse degnato di varcare quella soglia. L'insofferenza era arrivata a limiti che raramente aveva vissuto e non aveva idea del motivo. Questo, inspiegabilmente, la irritava ancora di più.

Decise che non l'avrebbe aspettato. Non si era degnato di farle avere notizie – e se qualcuno lo avesse rapito? No, non era tanto fortunata. O almeno avrebbe dovuto produrre delle scuse valide e ben argomentate che spiegassero il suo ritardo, non le sembrava di chiedere chissà che cosa. Lei ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di starsene in quella città troppo calda per i suoi gusti e troppo... non le veniva il termine corretto. Non era importante, voleva solo salire su quel dannato aereo e farla finita. Se Castle non ci fosse stato, peggio per lui. Si sarebbe goduta la traversata da sola, senza nessun compagno più o meno molesto. Anzi, pregustava già la prossima, beata solitudine.  
Tutto sommato, si disse per convincersi che piantarlo in asso non fosse una idea poi così indecorosa, sarebbe stato meglio stare lontani per qualche ora, invece che essere costretti a inciampare l'uno nell'altra, come era accaduto per via della coabitazione forzata.

Ne aveva abbastanza. Si alzò in piedi, decisa a raggiungere l'aeroporto da sola e lasciarsi alle spalle ogni ricordo di quell'esperienza, compresa la persona con cui l'aveva condivisa. Era stanca, e lo sarebbe stata ancora di più una volta atterrata, per via del fuso orario. Bramava solo un lungo silenzio ininterrotto per potersi perdere nelle sue lugubri elucubrazioni da lì fino a New York. L'assenza di Castle era un'insperata fortuna, da quel punto di vista.

Attraversò la hall dell'albergo con passo deciso, senza degnarsi di controllare se Castle fosse nel frattempo arrivato – a quel punto avrebbe preferito evitarlo del tutto - e si diresse verso la reception, per far chiamare un taxi nel minor tempo possibile. L'avrebbe atteso all'esterno, per non dare troppo nell'occhio.  
"Detective, c'è una chiamata per lei", la intercettò l'impiegato dietro il bancone, ancora prima che potesse aprire bocca per rendere nota la sua richiesta. Rimase a fissarlo imbambolata. Chi poteva tentare di contattarla attraverso un canale esterno? Sperò che non fosse Montgomery ansioso di far loro un'altra lavata di capo, ne avevano già avute abbastanza e del resto il caso si era risolto grazie al loro contributo, nessuno poteva negarlo.  
Non poté fare altro che accettare la comunicazione, cercando di appartarsi in mezzo all'andirivieni di ospiti rumorosi appena sopraggiunti, che affollavano l'esiguo spazio, spingendola verso i margini.

"Kate". Doveva saperlo. Chi altri poteva essere? Il suo persecutore per giunta ritardatario.  
"Castle". Compresse la sua rabbia in un'unica parola, che venne fuori come un colpo di pistola. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, chiedendosi quale approccio fosse il migliore per affrontarlo e non farsi trattenere più del dovuto. "Non ho nessuna intenzione di ascoltare le tue scuse sul perché sei chissà dove, invece che sulla strada per l'aeroporto con me. Ci vediamo a New York".  
Ed era stata perfino troppo gentile nel garantirgli che a casa si sarebbero visti, realizzò infuriata, perdendo l'occasione di riattaccare. Per quanto la riguardava, poteva rimanersene a Los Angeles per sempre.  
"Temo che sarò bloccato qui ancora per qualche tempo", spiegò contrito. Peggio per lui e meglio per sé, pensò malignamente, pentendosene subito dopo. Non era quel genere di persona. "Mi sono informato. C'è un volo che parte più tardi. So di chiederti molto, ma... ".  
"Non pensarci nemmeno", la risposta fu secca e categorica. Si attirò qualche occhiata stupita. "Io prenderò questo aereo, tu fa' come ti pare. Mi stai facendo perdere tempo, Castle, addio".  
Voleva con tutta se stessa chiudere la conversazione e liberarsi di quel contrattempo, ma come sempre lui la trattenne e lei non fu abbastanza decisa.  
"Sei sicura di farcela, in ogni caso? È già piuttosto tardi. Scusa se non ti ho avvertito prima, ma qui siamo nel mezzo di una crisi...".

Lo lasciò continuare a blaterare scuse, ma senza ascoltarlo. Lanciò un'occhiata allo stravagante orologio che stazionava imponente al centro della hall e calcolò brevemente quanto ci avrebbe messo ad arrivare all'aeroporto a quell'ora e si rese conto che, anche con un pizzico di fortuna, sarebbe arrivata comunque in ritardo. Un fiotto d'ira incontrollato si produsse nello stomaco e raggiunse, offuscandola, l'area del cervello dedicata ai rapporti interpersonali, soprattutto quelli che riguardavano uomini inaffidabili e insopportabili con i quali era costretta a collaborare per uno strano scherzo del destino. Se la prese con lui, anche se in fondo anche lei era colpevole di non aver fatto troppa attenzione al trascorrere del tempo. Era stata convinta che lui avrebbe fatto ritorno e si era rilassata, avendo demandato a lui l'incombenza di organizzare il rientro per entrambi. Anche perché, doveva tenerne conto, era pur sempre merito suo se avrebbe viaggiato di nuovo in prima classe, e quindi per forza di cose si era occupato lui di cambiare la sua prenotazione. Un errore di valutazione, insieme a molti altri altri, che non avrebbe compiuto mai più. La classe economica in solitaria sarebbe andata più che bene.

"Perché non mi hai avvisato prima?! Sarei potuta partire per tempo, invece che rimanere qui ad aspettarti inutilmente", latrò dentro al telefono, sapendo che lagnarsi sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.  
Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
"Ci ho provato, ma il tuo telefono è irraggiungibile. Qui le cose sono degenerate e... Ti chiedo di perdonarmi, so di aver rovinato i tuoi programmi e me ne dispiace".  
Non aveva torto su una cosa, ovvero sullo stato di morte apparente del suo cellulare. Lo teneva spento proprio per non essere costretta a comunicare con lui. Si era fatta talmente prendere dal proprio umore molesto da non accorgersi di nient'altro. Erano colpevoli entrambi, lo riconosceva, ma non intendeva farglielo sapere, né lasciare che la passasse liscia.  
"Chiamerò il sindaco in persona, Castle, e ti farò cacciare dal distretto", lo minacciò con tanta acredine che se ne spaventò lei stessa.  
Le parve di udire qualche rumore, forse un ansito, seguito da un silenzio assordante.  
"Capisco le tue ragioni. Ti chiedo di nuovo perdono per averti causato questo disagio", rispose molto compito.  
"Non dovevi neppure essere qui con me!", rincarò la dose, ebbra della soddisfazione effimera generatasi dallo scaricare su di lui la rabbia che provava, in fondo, principalmente contro se stessa per essere stata poco ponderata. "Fai sempre di testa tua e mi fai finire nei pasticci".  
Aveva intenzione di fargli una scenata rinfacciandogli tutti i fastidi che le aveva procurato la sua intromissione nella sua vita, fin dagli inizi? Era una bella tentazione, si concesse, ma lei era meglio di come si stesse dimostrando in quel momento. Allontanò il telefono e si permise un lunghissimo sospiro in cui concentrò tutto il suo astio, liberandosene almeno in parte, quando buttò fuori l'aria spingendo i polmoni al loro limite massimo.  
"Scusami, Kate", continuò mortificato.  
Non potevano passare tutto il tempo a fare le rimostranze – lei – e scusarsi sempre più mortificato – lui. Avrebbero perso anche l'aereo successivo, di quel passo.  
"Non starò ad aspettarti qui, in ogni caso. Andrò all'aeroporto e questa volta non riuscirai a obbligarmi a rimanere in città con le tue trovate di pessimo gusto".  
"Non l'ho fatto...", era quasi sconvolto. "D'accordo, hai ogni diritto di essere furiosa, ma non ti ho fatto volutamente perdere il volo per costringerti a rimanere a Los Angeles. Anche io ne ho abbastanza di questo posto". Bene, erano in due. Attese. Si chiese se l'avrebbe tenuta al telefono per sempre.  
"Per farmi perdonare, pensavo...", proseguì come se si stesse giocando l'ultima – o unica – carta che aveva a disposizione, ma senza troppe speranze.  
"No", lo interruppe.  
"Non ti ho ancora detto...".  
"A meno che non sia un aereo privato che parta nel giro di cinque minuti, non c'è niente che tu possa fare per farti perdonare".  
Seguì un silenzio concentrato.  
"Un aereo privato è un'ottima idea, in effetti non ci avevo pensato. Lasciami organizzare le cose e ti prometto che sarai a casa prima del previsto".  
Grugnì di pura esasperazione.  
"Non voglio un aereo privato. Non ce n'è alcun bisogno". Né lei voleva starsene a bordo avendo lui come unica compagnia. Era l'ultima cosa saggia da fare.  
"In realtà volevo solo invitarti a pranzo, ma capisco che avrei dovuto pensare a qualcosa di più eclatante per far smettere di pulsare quella tua vena sulla fronte, che starà spaventando metà dello staff dell'albergo".  
"Non ho nessuna...". Si fermò perché le venne da ridere. E perché probabilmente era plausibile pensare che non stesse dando il miglior spettacolo di se stessa, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a rispondere con un tono di voce sempre più alto e agguerrito. Si voltò a dare un'occhiata di sottecchi alle spalle, per vedere se qualcuno iniziasse a considerarla pericolosa. Le parve di no. Si riprese. "L'ultima cosa che voglio è pranzare in tua compagnia. Adesso o in futuro. Avrebbe preferito anni di vacche magre e carestia.  
"Non vuoi approfittare dell'occasione di riversare su di me tutto il tuo biasimo, in modo da non dover sprecare tempo una volta tornati a casa? Considerala una forma di ottimizzazione estrema delle tue mansioni".  
Molto divertente, ma lei era un osso più duro di così. Rimase ostinatamente in silenzio.  
"Che cosa posso fare per convincerti? Flagellarmi? Rotolarmi vestito nella sabbia? Comprarti un pony? ".  
"Continuerai a darmi il tormento finché non ti dirò che ti perdono, vero?".  
Sfilarono davanti a lei immagini di Castle alle prese con il compito sempre più arduo di mettere una pezza a quello che aveva combinato e che quindi se ne usciva con idee sempre più strampalate che, senza l'ombra del più piccolo dubbio, l'avrebbero messa in notevole imbarazzo davanti a chiunque, una volta tornati a casa. Meglio uno spuntino veloce lontano da tutti.  
"Vada per il pranzo", concesse rassegnata, sentendosi come una condannata a morte.  
"Sei sicura? Non vuoi che ti regali un drago a grandezza naturale da tenere in casa? Posso procurartelo, se vuoi".  
Non aveva nessun problema a crederlo.

Sorrise. "No, non voglio un drago. Mandami l'indirizzo e ti raggiungo io, prima che tu scompaia di nuovo e io sia costretta a rimanere qui per dirigere le ricerche, resistendo alla voglia di farti finire personalmente in mezzo all'oceano. Non tentarmi".  
Riattaccò quando lo sentì ridere fragorosamente. Sperò che l'assenza di segnale della linea muta gli cancellasse dal volto quel ghigno soddisfatto che doveva sicuramente avere, per averla convinta a fare una cosa a cui ogni persona di buonsenso di sarebbe opposta con tutte le sue forze.


	5. Cinque

_**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But will you love me tomorrow?**_

5\. Beckett

Si era sentita combattuta e sulle spine, raggiungendo in taxi il luogo dell'appuntamento con Castle, anche se di fatto non lo era – non era un appuntamento, era importante che parole venissero sempre scelte in modo ponderato.  
Era solo un modo di impiegare il tempo in attesa del prossimo volo, una situazione obbligata che le era stata imposta, e questo era invece il termine esatto. Era stata privata del suo libero arbitrio.  
Nonostante trovasse certamente più salutare l'idea di trascorrere quella tappa forzata all'aria aperta, invece che aggirarsi annoiata per l'aeroporto, luogo ben poco stimolante se ci si rifletteva con un po' di buonsenso, aveva avvertito forte, in ogni minuto della breve corsa lungo le strade di Los Angeles, l'impulso sempre meno arginabile di chiedere al tassista di fare dietro front e accompagnarla verso la salvezza.

 _Salvezza da che cosa?_ Si era chiesta infastidita, alzando il mento. Era solo un pranzo, santo cielo, identico a mille altri che erano capitati, mentre erano impegnati in un caso di omicidio e non avevano tempo di tornare al distretto. La differenza era banalmente solo una: questa volta non avrebbe addebitato il conto nella sua nota spese, visto che l'indagine era terminata e loro non erano mai stati autorizzati a condurla, tanto per cominciare. Non era niente di speciale.  
In ogni caso, perché si stava preoccupando tanto? Non aveva forse passato l'intera giornata precedente in compagnia di Castle, senza che qualcosa di spiacevole venisse ad alterare la loro rodata, rassicurante collaborazione? Che cosa sarebbe cambiato, a questo punto? Doveva smettere di arrovellarsi, una buona volta.  
Ecco perché non amava le vacanze e preferiva concentrarsi sul lavoro. Perché creava ordine nella sua mente incapace di rilassarsi, e con il brutto vizio di divagare in sentieri al limite dell'assurdo, quando non aveva un obiettivo preciso su cui focalizzarsi.  
Non aveva nessun senso evitare di incontrarlo. Come avrebbero fatto, di lì in avanti? Sarebbe stato estenuante, e tra l'altro inverosimile, sprecare tonnellate di energia per non rimanere mai da sola con lui in contesti informali. Inoltre, e questo era il punto più importante per il suo orgoglio, lei non era vigliacca e affrontava senza battere ciglio anche le circostanze meno desiderabili, per usare un eufemismo. Incontrare Castle avrebbe significato non poter scampare a un confronto che, per quanto fosse dovuto, poteva non essere la strada giusta per tenere in piedi un proficuo rapporto lavorativo e di amicizia, da loro stessi minacciato.

Prima che potesse decidere una volta per tutte il da farsi, il taxi si fermò, cogliendola alla sprovvista. Rimase per qualche secondo immobile, nella speranza che si trattasse di una sosta temporanea, anche se ingiustificata, – convinta com'era di avere ancora molto tempo a disposizione per angustiarsi senza rimedio – quando dall'esterno qualcuno si avventò ad aprire la portiera, facendola piombare nella cruda realtà degli eventi. La testa di Castle si intrufolò nell'abitacolo e la salutò, pieno del suo solito incontenibile entusiasmo.  
"Non ero sicuro che saresti venuta davvero. Mi fa piacere vederti qui", la apostrofò felice come solo lui sapeva essere e come a lei non sarebbe mai riuscito.  
"Mi fai rimpiangere di non aver proseguito per l'aeroporto, Castle. Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a rispettare lo spazio fisico delle persone?", lo interruppe, apparendo inutilmente sgarbata, cosa di cui si pentì subito.  
Non era nemmeno la cosa più ragionevole da dire, da un punto di vista prettamente non teorico. Meglio sorvolare sullo spazio personale che avevano _già_ condiviso, quando lei era stata traviata da un'entità ignota e sicuramente aliena. Non era male come spiegazione, a ben pensarci, Castle l'avrebbe apprezzata moltissimo, qualora fosse giunto il momento in cui avrebbero discusso apertamente degli incontrovertibili fatti accaduti tra loro, e cioè mai.

Castle si fece da parte e le permise di uscire dal taxi senza doverlo spintonare a mani nude, cosa che avrebbe fatto unicamente se la sua incolumità fosse stata seriamente minacciata . Ci mancava solo di doverlo toccare di nuovo. Non era sicura di come sarebbe arrivata a comportarsi, in balia del semplice contatto fisico, probabilmente l'avrebbe strangolato sul posto. E a quel punto temeva sarebbe stato difficile passare inosservata, come invece sperava di fare. Né avrebbe saputo spiegare in modo soddisfacente perché lui le provocasse sempre reazioni tanto intense, al limite della perdita del controllo, o perfino oltre, in un senso o nell'altro. Meglio non domandarselo, non aveva tempo, non era il luogo adatto e la domanda era assolutamente oziosa. Retorica, perfino. E poi non era nemmeno vero.

Castle si comportò come un vero gentiluomo, come si era già sorpresa a notare diverse volte, nel corso delle ultime ore. Sarebbe stato semplice e parecchio scontato per lui lasciarsi andare a qualche battuta infelice, raccogliere i doppisensi che lei involontariamente disseminava e forzare in qualche modo la situazione, ma non era mai inciampato in un comportamento del genere. A sorpresa, forse. Dimostrava maggiore autocontrollo di quanto non sapesse fare lei e questa era una novità. Sul fatto che fosse qualcosa di gradito o meno, non aveva tempo di pensarci.  
Lo fronteggiò sul marciapiede, ormai privata di ogni via di fuga quando il taxi si immise di nuovo nel traffico, senza sapere di preciso come gestire l'incontro. Si erano mai dati appuntamento – di nuovo quell'orribile parola fuori contesto – senza dover fare altro che intrattenersi l'un l'altro e senza un caso su cui far confluire la loro attenzione? Se sì, era comunque successo prima del fattaccio, quindi non contava. Aveva la sensazione tutt'altro che apprezzabile di trovarsi in un'infelice terra di nessuno in cui non riusciva a prevedere le mosse degli attori coinvolti. Una dei quali era lei.  
"Pronta per il pranzo? Non è stato semplice, ma sono riuscito a scovare un posto che spero ti piaccia. È proprio qui a due passi, sulla spiaggia".

Si voltò insospettita, pronta a lanciargli una lunga occhiata scrutatrice che, sperava, l'avrebbe rimesso in riga. "Che cosa hai in mente, Castle? Riconosco benissimo i tuoi trucchi", lo accusò. Non aveva tempo da perdere con i suoi giochetti.  
La fissò a sua volta interdetto. "Quali trucchi? Non capisco che cosa intendi". Le parve autenticamente colpito dalla sua uscita sferzante.  
Era lei che esagerava? C'era qualcosa in lui che non la convinceva, ma non capiva ancora di cosa si trattasse.  
"Dobbiamo solo mangiare qualcosa prima di andare in aeroporto, non serviva tutto questo trambusto. Anzi, avremmo potuto vederci direttamente là", lo rimbeccò.  
E questo la riconduceva alla domanda principale che non voleva porsi. Se le cose stavano così, perché lei si era presa la briga di raggiungerlo?

"Visto che siamo bloccati qui, e per colpa mia, ci tenevo a farmi perdonare offrendoti un vero pranzo in un posto decente, invece che un panino di plastica al volo" , spiegò con pregevole garbo e invidiabile calma di fronte agli aculei che il suo pessimo umore le aveva fatto spuntare a tradimento. Le indicò galantemente un tavolino all'aperto apparecchiato con estrema cura per due persone, da cui si godeva un meraviglioso panorama. Si riferiva all'oceano, ovviamente.  
Si sedette in fretta, prima che a lui venisse l'insana idea di aiutarla ad accomodarsi, accompagnando premurosamente la sedia. Si trovava di fronte a una versione di Castle che aveva solo intravisto, ma di cui non era mai stata una beneficiaria diretta. O, almeno, non alla luce del sole.

Prese posto ricordando a se stessa di controllarsi. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma dopotutto era sempre e solo Castle, non uno sconosciuto. E non meritava di essere il bersaglio della sua frustrazione, ammise con onestà. Quella era unicamente un suo problema. Si sarebbe sforzata di apparire più conciliante e meno litigiosa, glielo doveva.  
"Volevo qualcosa di speciale per il nostro ultimo giorno a Los Angeles", proseguì Castle a sorpresa, quando lei aveva già archiviato l'argomento, e non si aspettava di tornarci sopra, tanto più che si era espresso con un tono di voce così intenso da metterla in allarme.  
"Non era necessario, Castle", gli rispose, più dolcemente di quanto non le venisse spontaneo. "È vero che avrei preferito essere già in volo, ma non serve che tu ti punisca più del necessario. Si tratta di un ritardo di qualche ora, niente di drammatico".  
Lei era la prima ad aver insistito, con il suo atteggiamento, che fosse ben più che drammatico, ma sarebbe stato meglio per tutti chiudere lì la questione.  
Le lanciò un'occhiata penetrante, senza rispondere, come se stesse cercando di comunicarle altro, facendole venire il dubbio di aver risposto prendendo la tangente, senza cogliere il senso esatto della conversazione, cosa che la mise a disagio.

"In ogni caso...", riprese, perché voleva sfruttare la posizione di vantaggio dovuta al fatto di essere l'unica a parlare. "È solo un pranzo, non un appuntamento, non deve essere _speciale_ ", sottolineò con la ferma intenzione di tenere sulla retta via qualcosa che minacciava invece di scivolare nel campo minato che si stagliava, figurativamente, intorno a loro.  
"Certo che non è un appuntamento", protestò lui un po' troppo vivacemente, quasi inorridendo all'idea. Si espresse con tale enfasi da indisporla immediatamente. Un diavoletto malvagio la spinse a chiedergli perché mai trovasse tanto insultante l'idea che potesse trattarsi proprio di quello, ma una voce saggia la fermò prima che, lo notò con un attimo di ritardo, lei facesse proprio il suo gioco. Rimase in silenzio. La presunta indifferenza era sempre il modo migliore di non dargli corda.

"Non che non gradirei l'opportunità...". Le rivolse un sorriso tanto affascinante da farle credere che non fosse del tutto spontaneo, ma che mirasse a suscitare una qualche reazione. Non era certa che non lo stesse facendo. E trovava francamente disorientante il modo in cui lui riusciva a spostare il focus della discussione con tanta facilità. "Ma non ti avrei certo invitato qui", concluse guardandosi in giro con aria insoddisfatta. La spiò in attesa di una reazione, che non venne. Qualche volta era un po' troppo trasparente. La cosa le fece un po' tenerezza, inspiegabilmente.  
Castle resistette solo qualche secondo al perdurante trattamento del silenzio che lei gli stava infliggendo.  
"Non vuoi sapere che cosa avrei scelto per un'occasione così importante? Ipoteticamente, parlando, si intende".  
Gli lanciò una breve occhiata. "No", tagliò corto, concentrandosi sulla lista che trovò a portata di mano, sorridendo tra sé per la faccia attonita che doveva avere, ma di cui lei non poteva godere.  
"Sei davvero un osso duro, Beckett", mormorò, quando si fu ripreso dopo una rapida valutazione degli eventi.  
"Un osso duro per cosa?", domandò con aria di totale innocenza, sbirciandolo da dietro il menù, sfidandolo a parlare, sapendo che non poteva farlo. O, almeno, così sperava. In più, si stava divertendo, doveva ammetterlo, anche se con un pizzico di senso di colpa. Ma viaggiando ormai con il pacchetto completo del rimorso in ogni variante, cominciava a essere una sensazione familiare.  
"Perché non ti lasci... ?", iniziò ma qualcosa lo interruppe. Forse la consapevolezza di non poter, in nessun modo, proseguire su quella strada e uscirne vivo, non con lei davanti. Cambiò tattica, riconobbe il guizzo negli occhi che la metteva in allerta più di una minaccia esplicita.  
"Ti ho portato un regalo, per scusarmi", annunciò pieno di rinnovata grinta. Castle aveva la capacità degli inguaribili ottimisti di trovare sempre qualcosa di gratificante su cui concentrare la propria attenzione.  
"Castle, ti ho già detto che non era necessario. Né il pranzo, né il regalo. Inoltre, non ho spazio in casa per draghi giganti".  
Le sorrise con un'aria misteriosa che non dissipò del tutto i suoi dubbi sulle dimensioni di eventuali statue raffiguranti animali mitologici. Si rincuorò pensando – ragionevolmente? - che non avrebbe potuto imbarcare niente di troppo eccentrico nella stiva dell'aereo. Nemmeno su uno privato. Nemmeno con un Castle imbizzarrito e deciso a ottenere quello che voleva.  
Frugò in tasca e appoggiò un pacchettino stropicciato, che doveva essere stato incartato frettolosamente, accanto al suo bicchiere.  
Lo aprì con circospezione, non si poteva mai sapere dove uno come Castle potesse spingersi con la fantasia.  
Era un piccolo drago dorato di plastica, dotato di un anello di metallo. Le venne da sorridere, osservandolo appoggiato nel palmo della mano - le dimensioni almeno erano ragionevoli.  
"Vuoi beneficiarmi dell'astrusa spiegazione simbolica per cui questo draghetto è arrivato nelle mie mani, o vuoi che lo faccia io? Perché sono sicura che c'entri qualche antico manufatto azteco ritrovato vicino a un cerchio nel grano, disegnato naturalmente dagli alieni che ti hanno rapito, ma purtroppo riconsegnato a noi...".  
Venne interrotta dalla sua fragorosa risata.  
"No, niente simbologia esoterica. È solo un portachiavi di plastica che ho trovato per caso e che non ha un grande valore artistico. Ma apprezzo che la mia continua presenza nella tua vita ti abbia permesso di sviluppare un discreto livello di fantasia. Mi piacerebbe continuare a sentirti raccontare tutta la storia, anzi potrei prendere perfino spunto per il mio prossimo romanzo".  
Voleva fargli una boccaccia, ma si trattenne. _Discreto livello?_ Avrebbe potuto batterlo in qualsiasi sfida narrativa, semplicemente non ne vedeva il motivo. E poi l'orgoglio maschile _eccetera_. Meglio lasciare le cose come stavano.

Sentì gli occhi di Castle su di lei, che se ne stava con lo sguardo basso rigirandosi il drago tra le dita, acutamente consapevole del fatto che l'atmosfera era impercettibilmente cambiata. Era lei a essere diventata troppo sensibile? O sarebbe stato sempre adesso così tra loro?  
"Quando ti ho proposto di regalarti una statua a grandezza naturale, stavo scherzando, ovviamente", esordì lui.  
Fu costretta a lanciargli un'occhiata scettica. I loro botta e risposta le piacevano troppo perché si costringesse a soffocare la propria ironia per sempre.  
"D'accordo, non era così scontato che non mi presentassi con un esemplare in carne, ossa e _fuoco_ ", concesse. "Ma mentre ti aspettavo mi sono imbattuto in una bancarella, l'ho visto e di colpo ho capito perché me ne ero uscito con una proposta del genere. Il fatto è che mi ricorda te", concluse un po' emozionato, senza volerlo dare a vedere.  
"Io ti ricordo un drago di plastica?". Era perplessa. Non era sicura che fosse un complimento. Doveva offendersi, magari?  
"Non nello specifico", si affrettò a risponderle. "Più nel modo con cui affronti gli ostacoli senza arrenderti mai e vai avanti indomita per la tua strada. Proprio come è successo qui a Los Angeles con il caso di Royce", concluse con tono sommesso.  
Decisamente non si aspettava questo tipo di svolta. Dire che era stata colta in contropiede non avrebbe reso onore al tumulto che la agitava.  
"Compreso il fatto che sputo fuoco?", chiese con tono leggero, nell'estremo tentativo di non finire in qualche confessione a cuore aperto, che non era certa non fosse nell'aria.  
Venne avvolta da un sorriso divertito. "Anche. Soprattutto contro di me, quando mi imbuco nelle tue avventure o ti faccio perdere aerei che ti obbligano a rimanere in mia compagnia, anche se preferiresti mettere un intero continente tra noi".  
"La lista sarebbe troppo lunga, Castle. Non ti conviene iniziare a elencare tutti i motivi per cui avrei voluto ucciderti, nel corso del tempo". Meglio non fermarsi a riflettere su quanto fosse stato in grado di cogliere, e interpretare perfettamente, il suo atteggiamento di forte opposizione nei suoi riguardi.  
"Questo significa che alla fine non ti dispiace avermi intorno? Per il fatto che non sono ancora morto, intendo".  
"Adesso stai esagerando. Non ti ho ancora ucciso perché per prima cosa dovrei occultare il tuo cadavere, poi dovrei riempire un sacco di moduli e, per assurdo, occuparmi del tuo caso. Dai meno fastidio così". Si permise di sorridergli. "E poi fai regali originali".  
Ottenne in cambio un'occhiata di gratitudine che le comunicò che, per il momento, si erano detti quello che potevano.

Continuò a giocherellare con il suo piccolo drago, con cui aveva già stabilito una connessione, perché in fondo era vero che c'era qualche somiglianza, e si voltò a guardare l'oceano. Non poteva negare che la vista fosse spettacolare, e la compagnia stimolante – nessuno avrebbe mai potuto accusare Castle di essere un interlocutore noioso.  
Il fatto di avere per la prima volta, da diverse ere geologiche, del tempo libero, non gravato da scadenze e impegni, da poter impegnare come voleva, magari bighellonando in una città sconosciuta, era un'opzione allettante.  
Del resto era lì grazie al fatto di aver sacrificato qualche giorno di vacanza che le spettava di diritto al lavoro. Poteva benissimo concedersi un po' di svago, tenendo conto di quello che l'aspettava una volta tornata a casa.  
"Ti va se facciamo una passeggiata qui intorno, più tardi? Voglio trovare anche io un animale che ti rappresenti".  
Sembrò che non potesse credere alle sue orecchie. "Davvero? Desideri... passare del tempo con me? Anche se sei arrabbiata?".  
"Non è che lo desidero. È che sono costretta a farlo". Lo vide adombrarsi lievemente, ma lei in realtà stava solo prendendosi gioco di lui. Ormai la rabbia era passata da un pezzo. "Ma dal momento che siamo qui, perché non ci godiamo un po' di relax?". Non suonava come una proposta indecente, giusto? Solo amichevole.  
"Vuoi che perdiamo anche il prossimo aereo?", le propose di punto in bianco e non con un tono che le facesse capire che stesse soltanto scherzando, facendole una richiesta tanto strampalata. Le mancò il fiato, perché capì con enorme e catastrofica chiarezza che, seppellita sotto infiniti strati di resistenza, giaceva una piccolissima voglia di dire di sì.  
Gli scoccò un'occhiata di rimprovero. "È l'aria di Los Angeles che ti fa uscire di senno? È ovvio che voglio tornare a casa il prima possibile". Evitò di incrociare il suo sguardo, lui aveva quelle doti da Jedi che lei preferiva non sottovalutare, per quanto balzane fossero. Le avrebbe letto dentro con troppa facilità.  
Lui fece marcia indietro rapidamente. "Se hai bisogno di un suggerimento, vicino al drago c'era un piccolo leone".  
"Un leone marino?", suggerì impassibile.  
"La tua perfidia non conosce confini, Beckett", la redarguì mostrandosi platealmente offeso.  
"Tu mi hai paragonato a un drago!".  
"Il drago è un grande combattente! Non passa il tempo a mangiare e dormire, come hai sottinteso tu".  
"Il leone marino però ha dei baffi simpatici".  
"Oh, perdonami, avrei dovuto sentirmi lusingato da questo nobile paragone, invece che pensare subito al peggio. E poi i baffi non li hanno le foche?".  
Gli diede un piccolo colpetto alla mano. "Mi piacciono davvero i leoni marini. Sono molto... buffi".  
Era un modo agile di dire qualcosa di carino, senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Avrebbe dovuto approfondire meglio quest'arte.

"Non ho finto di avere un impegno solo per trattenerti qui con me e strapparti un appuntamento con l'inganno".  
Questi improvvisi stravolgimenti della situazione rischiavano di farle girare la testa e privarla della lucidità necessaria a districarsi tra i suoi agguati non voluti. Rimase in silenzio, ma questa volta non si trattò di una tattica. Non sapeva davvero come raccapezzarsi, che cosa dire, come implorarlo di non toccare certi argomenti da cui non poteva venire niente di positivo o utile per il bene dei presenti. Nessuno dimenticava che c'era un enorme elefante – metaforico, questa volta – in mezzo alla stanza, al quale avevano girato intorno per ottimi motivi.  
"Ma mi fa molto piacere che si sia creata questa occasione per trascorrere ancora del tempo insieme. Da soli", sottolineò bene l'aggiunta finale, come se fosse la cosa più importante. Capì che si erano infilati, e senza speranza di salvezza, proprio in quel campo minato che aveva cercato di evitare.  
"Siamo sempre da soli, Castle, visto che lavoriamo insieme. È quello che facciamo tutti i giorni", gli ricordò, attenendosi alla realtà dei fatti.  
Strinse forte il drago nel pugno. Magari le avrebbe dato un po' di forza.  
"Non stavo parlando di lavoro", la corresse, facendo tramontare per sempre la possibilità di cavarsela senza troppe perdite.  
"Ce la caviamo bene in quello che facciamo", iniziò lei con prudenza, ignorando volutamente la precisazione. "E apprezzo molto la nostra collaborazione. Mi piacerebbe continuare ad affidarmi alla tua grande capacità di guardare le cose da un punto di vista più creativo...". Pomposo? Decisamente, sì. Ma più veniva toccata da vicino e più era spinta a celarsi nelle pieghe della retorica.  
"È la prima volta che sento parole di autentico apprezzamento uscire dalla tua bocca. Posso registrarle?", scherzò lui. Non era sicura se si trattasse di un tentativo di camuffare la delusione o era solo felice per gli elogi che lei aveva sempre, in effetti, espresso con riluttanza.  
"Non voglio perdere quello che abbiamo, Castle". Tanto valeva andare dritta al punto, senza girarci intorno.  
"Perché dovremmo? Nessuno se ne sta andando dal distretto". E lui non voleva parlare di lavoro, se lo ricordava benissimo. Ma il punto era proprio lì.

"Voglio essere sicura che le cose rimangano così come sono. Sarebbe troppo complicato, per adesso... Ci sono tante, troppe cose che...", mormorò andando ormai in caduta libera. Non era una grande stratega, non lo era mai stata. Se aveva iniziato tutto quel discorso con l'intento di fargli capire quello che non si poteva permettere di dirgli in modo diretto, aveva miseramente fallito. "Non voglio che il nostro rapporto si rovini. Tengo molto a...". _Te_. Ma non lo disse. Non lo avrebbe mai detto. Il drago avrebbe cominciato a sputare fuoco, ne era certa. "Quello che abbiamo". Lo aveva ripetuto in tutti i modi che aveva a disposizione, perché non le era concesso altrimenti. Poteva solo girarci intorno.  
Le prese una mano e lei, colpevolmente, lasciò che lo facesse. Le accarezzò il dorso con delicatezza, ma non abbastanza perché i battiti del cuore non accelerassero a tradimento.  
"Quello che abbiamo non se ne andrà. _Io_ non me ne andrò. Continueremo a lavorare insieme e io sarò il tuo partner, anche quando diventerai capitano".  
"I capitani non hanno partner. E chi ti ha detto che è quello che voglio?".  
"Non puoi fare la detective per sempre. Quindi sarai il primo capitano ad avere un consulente personale che ti porterà il caffè ogni mattina. Posso recuperare la mia vecchia sedia, non c'è bisogno che me diate una più comoda. Sarò felice di continuare a contribuire alla lotta contro il crimine e tenere al sicuro la città".  
"Sei sicuro di non essere tu ad avere ambizioni in tal senso?".  
"No. Sei talmente competitiva che mi faresti fuori dopo due minuti. Mi basta la gloria di essere il tuo asso nella manica, come sempre. L'ingrediente segreto che ti fa risolvere più casi degli altri distretti".  
"Los Angeles ti dà proprio alla testa, vero? Sei al corrente che risolvevamo casi anche prima della tua provvidenziale venuta?".  
"Può darsi. Los Angeles è una città magica che fa accadere cose imprevedibili molto, molto gradite. Dovremmo tornarci, prima o poi".  
"Prima o poi", gli sorrise, sollevata dal fatto che l'atmosfera si fosse alleggerita di colpo e si fosse colorata di una promessa vaga in grado di farle guardare avanti con fiducia, senza atterrirla, senza imporle qualcosa per cui non era ancora pronta.  
Non aveva ancora abbandonato la presa della sua mano. Cominciava a non sembrare più un gesto di amicizia, o di conforto. Da fuori dovevano sembrare qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che non erano.

"Kate...".  
Chiuse gli occhi, attendendo il colpo di grazia.  
"Sarò sempre qui – o meglio, dall'altra parte dell'America – quando tutte _quelle cose_ smetteranno di essere... un ostacolo. Per me questa non è stata una vacanza".  
La guardò con grande concentrazione, in attesa di un suo cenno.  
La risposta le si fermò in gola. Non era in grado di costringersi a esplicitare parole, che fossero più o meno ponderate, di cui intravvedeva l'assoluta necessità. Non venne fuori niente.  
Gli sorrise. Forse fu più l'ombra di un sorriso, ma sperò che bastasse, che lui comprendesse di più di quello che non sapeva dire. Lei non era mai stata brava a esternare le sue emozioni, lui a quel punto doveva averlo indovinato, magari le sarebbe andato incontro.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe bastato, ma forse sarebbe bastato per adesso.

.

 _Ci metto sempre un po' a terminare e revisionare i capitoli in cui si confrontano nel loro solito modo di dirsi quello che non possono dirsi prendendola alla larga, qualche volta mi sfiancano :D_  
 _Grazie a chi è ancora qui a seguire la storia :-)_  
 _Stavo cercando una citazione sulla bellezza della condivisione, per chiudere questo messaggio, ma poi sarebbe diventata una faccenda insopportabilmente retorica, quindi vi dico solo che sono felice di condividere le mie emozioni - quelle che provo narrandoli - con voi (per il fatto che la condivisione aumenta la gioia eccetera)._ _A presto!_


	6. Sei

_[I fatti a cui mi riferisco sono quelli della 3x24]_

6\. Castle

Le cose stavano andando bene. Non in senso stretto, non c'erano stati progressi eclatanti, ma lui era convinto che la tenacia, una buona dose di energia quotidiana, insieme alla cieca fiducia nella generosità delle forze cosmiche, stessero portando a dei risultati concreti. E laddove non fosse bastato, ci avrebbe pensato la sua incrollabile motivazione, in grado di spazzare ogni ostacolo nel suo cammino.

Non che la vita al distretto fosse semplice, nemmeno dopo aver ripristinato la loro solita routine, all'inizio con cautela e poi con sempre maggiore spensieratezza. Era un compito arduo, soprattutto quando fingeva interesse per un caso, mentre tutto quello su cui riusciva a concentrarsi era trovare il modo di sfiorarla, pianificando modi di rubare qualche tocco fugace – fingendo casualità che non erano mai tali, stupendosi sempre del fatto che lei non se ne accorgesse e non svelasse quelle che, in effetti, erano davvero strategie banali, almeno per un occhio allenato come il suo – mentre le porgeva l'ennesima tazza di caffè.  
Qualche volta si chiedeva un po' allarmato se non la stesse rimpinzando di caffeina oltre il limite consentito, con il rischio che si innervosisse e sfogasse la sua irrequietezza su di lui, in uno spiacevole effetto boomerang. Ma la sua preoccupazione si era rivelata finora infondata. Lei sembrava reggere benissimo non soltanto massicce dosi di sostanze eccitanti, ma quella tensione insopprimibile che avvertiva tra loro, centuplicata rispetto un tempo, e che personalmente lo stava consumando.

Se c'era una cosa che aveva capito nel corso del loro intenso, controverso rapporto, o come si volesse chiamare quello che esisteva tra loro, era il fatto di non aver previsto a quali vette di tormento sarebbe pervenuto, una volta sperimentato concretamente e senza preavviso, soprattutto senza schiere angeliche a preannunciargli il lieto evento, che cosa significasse averla tanto vicina da credere quasi di respirare la sua anima, e, di colpo, precipitare di nuovo negli stessi confini che aveva tollerato a fatica già quando l'idea di condividere un'intimità del genere era oltre il regno dell'utopia. Figurarsi adesso. Non esistevano vocaboli in grado di descrivere l'attuale situazione di autentica agonia.  
Ma non disperava.  
Arrivava ogni mattina con il suo miglior sorriso, anche quando non c'erano omicidi. Beckett forse non aveva fatto troppo caso al fatto di ritrovarselo sempre tra i piedi, anche quando non era necessario – anche perché lui riusciva sempre a rendersi utile o, alla peggio, scomparire dalla sua vista, quando intuiva di non essere gradito.  
Eventualità che però non si era presentata molto spesso. Mai, anzi. O lei aveva imparato a nascondere meglio la sua irritazione nei confronti delle sue uscite inopportune, o si era ammorbidita, perché non sembrava, in effetti, che la sua presenza le fosse sgradita come un tempo. Non osava credere in tanta benevolenza, ma forse le faceva piacere averlo intorno, nonostante fosse sempre molto composta e, in tutta onestà, sempre dedita al lavoro, per cui non c'erano molte occasioni di coglierla con la guardia abbassata.

Si era palesata anche un'altra insperata novità. Josh, il motociclista di belle speranze, impegnato a salvare vite mentre lui cucinava waffle, sempre pronto ad andarsene per il mondo per costruire palafitte – lasciandoli soli – era stato sospettosamente assente, da quando erano tornati. Lui non aveva chiesto niente, ci mancava soltanto di andare a stuzzicare una situazione opportunamente dormiente.  
Aveva solo spiato le sue telefonate. Non letteralmente. Non si sarebbe mai volontariamente intrufolato nella sua privacy per ottenere informazioni, né aveva mai accidentalmente controllato la lista delle chiamate.  
Non si vergognava di ammettere che avrebbe desiderato moltissimo farlo, ma era pur sempre un uomo che teneva alla propria integrità, quindi si era sempre trattenuto, pur avendone l'occasione. Ma non era colpa di nessuno se, condividendo lo stesso spazio lavorativo, finiva col trovarsi sempre nei pressi, quando lei riceveva una chiamata – poteva trattarsi di qualcosa di importante per le loro indagini, dopotutto – e gli capitava, in assoluta buonafede, di ascoltare frammenti di conversazioni che gli facevano supporre che dall'altra parte non ci fosse nessun uomo che potesse vantare diritti a lui preclusi.

Naturalmente sarebbe stato più semplice affrontare il discorso con lei in maniera esplicita, senza quei sotterfugi a cui si obbligava e senza tutto quel rimuginare interiore che, se protratto, non avrebbe portato alcun tipo di beneficio, per quanto predisposto alla sopportazione stoica potesse ritenersi.  
Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Quando era mai stato possibile ottenere da lei risposte dirette, soprattutto su argomenti personali?  
L'unica occasione di un confronto sarebbe stata ragionevolmente possibile, forse, quando si erano incontrati quel mattino nella suite a Los Angeles, dopo quel tremendo risveglio solitario, quando aveva già capito che la situazione non era affatto rosea. Avrebbe dovuto, allora, pretendere una spiegazione, perché nessuno poteva davvero trascorrere una notte del genere insieme, per poi fare finta di niente con tanta noncuranza. Quella era pura e semplice negazione da parte di Beckett, era evidente come il sole. E aveva fatto silenzio per quello. In primis perché lo sgomento lo aveva reso attonito, era un essere umano anche lui. E poi perché un'istintiva spinta alla sopravvivenza lo aveva tenuto lontano da conseguenze più temibili.  
Al contrario di lei, lui non era stato vittima di nessun tipo di rimozione, aveva ben chiaro nella mente ogni minuto di quell'esperienza incredibile. Quello che a prima vista era stato un confuso avvicendarsi di immagini poco nitide, aveva trovato un ordine nel corso dei giorni, grazie al continuo arrovellamento interiore. Non aveva altro, del resto, che lo mandasse avanti, se non la convinzione che non avrebbe mai più potuto vivere senza averla di nuovo tra le sue braccia e doveva quindi compiere ogni sforzo perché accadesse nuovamente.

Forzarla avrebbe significato perderla. Tanto più perché era privo di un'informazione fondamentale, cioè non aveva la minima idea del motivo per cui lei avesse messo da parte anni di resistenza nei suoi confronti – andiamo, nessuno poteva negare che non fosse stata attratta da lui, e non lo diceva soltanto per lisciarsi l'ego in cerca di conferme. Quell'innegabile tensione che aveva sempre avvertito tra loro, a cui lui aveva in fretta dato un nome preciso, non poteva essere stata solo una sua fantasia. Doveva essere stata reciproca, semplicemente lui aveva avuto meno ostacoli dentro di sé per accettarla. Che cosa era successo, così di colpo? Era importante conoscere le variabili intervenute, perché gli eventi potessero ripetersi. E non intendeva solo il fatto di trascorrere altre notti insieme. Intendeva qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di molto, molto di più.

Ma se già non capiva che cosa l'avesse spinta verso di lui, abbattendo ogni freno inibitorio, ancora meno prevedibili erano le conseguenze che potevano generarsi mettendola alle strette. Poteva risvegliarsi dal torpore e rendersi conto del raptus che l'aveva fatta comportare in modo sconsiderato. Poteva non essere quello che voleva, che non aveva mai voluto. Poteva decidere di cacciarlo dal distretto – era perfettamente in grado di farlo, non era così stupido da credere che il sindaco potesse proteggerlo da una Beckett determinata a farlo fuori. Poteva perfino accadere, nonostante la ritenesse un'ipotesi inverosimile, ma forse solo perché la temeva più di altre, che quel loro fugace incontro l'avesse convinta, invece, che nessun futuro era in serbo per loro. Non era possibile. No. Non lo era. Di nuovo, non poteva essere stato l'unico ad aver avvertito tra loro qualcosa di diverso, inaspettato, che superasse perfino le sue più ferventi inclinazioni oniriche.

Non aveva parlato, in fondo, solo per salvare il salvabile, se esisteva. Forse era stata codardia o forse saggezza, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Scegliendo di darle tempo, quel tempo che aveva in fondo chiesto quando si erano trovati seduti di fronte all'oceano, aveva preservato anche una minuscola possibilità che il sogno si avverasse. Non voleva affrontare il rischio concreto di mandare tutto all'aria, perché in quel caso lui sarebbe stato scagliato troppo lontano per convincerla, con pazienza e assidua presenza, che insieme potessero fare il prossimo passo nella giusta direzione.

Qualche volta si chiedeva se pensandola così stesse di fatto rispettando sul serio la sua libertà di scelta – in fondo era libera di non volerlo, per quanto male facesse – o se non la stesse in fondo manipolando. Non poteva, né voleva convincerla di essere quello giusto, per quanto ritenesse di esserlo, esponendola alla sua continua presenza.  
In ogni caso, anche se aveva ancora molto da chiarire con se stesso e non fosse esattamente in buoni rapporti con le sue zone d'ombra che ogni tanto gli facevano rimordere la coscienza, credeva di aver raggiunto un equilibrio che, per quanto andasse continuamente rinegoziato, stava reggendo piuttosto bene.  
Aveva intuito come per lei fosse importante la loro collaborazione, come avesse insistito per farglielo capire – quando si era permesso di avvicinarsi con angolatura approssimativa al discorso.  
Lui era stato lontano anni luce da quel tipo di ragionamento che coinvolgeva il loro lavoro al distretto, ma che, ripensandoci, era invece molto più immediato e lineare, rispetto alle sue complicate elucubrazioni.  
Si erano impegnati moltissimo entrambi, per creare le fondamenta di un rapporto di lavoro, ma soprattutto di amicizia, che rappresentasse un valore aggiunto nelle loro vite. Distruggerlo con gesti avventati era un rischio che lei aveva intravisto d'istinto, mentre lui era già molto più avanti.

Quindi, sommando tutte le ipotesi, aggiungendo fatti, riflessioni personali e spunti rubacchiati, era giunto alla conclusione – che non avrebbe retto la prova scientifica – che lei fosse a un punto in cui non potesse ancora permettersi di lasciarsi andare del tutto. Aveva bisogno di fare un salto verso quello che per lei era l'ignoto, e che invece lui vedeva benissimo. Tutto qui. Sembrava semplice, ma non lo era affatto. Soprattutto dopo gli ultimi eventi, che avevano rimesso tutto in gioco.

Era andato tutto bene, fino a certo punto oltre il quale la situazione era precipitata, davanti ai suoi occhi impotenti. Il caso di sua madre, la sua ossessione e il suo infermo privato, quel caso che lui stesso aveva resuscitato in quel polveroso archivio, convinto di fare un atto eroico che potesse darle finalmente la pace, era tornato a farla prigioniera.  
Aveva osservato l'erompere inarrestabile dei sintomi che gli erano dolorosamente familiari. Lei si era seppellita di nuovo in quel buco nero, di cui era razionalmente consapevole quando gli girava alla larga, ma dentro al quale inesorabilmente piombava quando ci finiva troppo vicina, per colpa di un'attrazione che era troppo potente perché potesse resisterle.  
Era difficile starle accanto quando se la vedeva trascinata via da una forza superiore a quella da lui esercitata, soprattutto perché si sentiva colpevole di averla risvegliata e anche perché non era libero di esprimersi senza filtri. Non poteva dirle che si stava ossessionando di nuovo. Era come dire a qualcuno di star calmo durante a un tifone tropicale.  
Lei si sarebbe alterata, avrebbe insistito di essere lucida e di avere il controllo della situazione, anche se non era così, e non poteva fargliene una colpa. Dalla prospettiva limitata da cui analizzava le cose, era davvero convinta di avere la situazione in pugno, mentre lui vedeva il quadro più ampio, che non poteva mostrarle. Non avrebbe avuto gli strumenti per comprenderlo, risucchiata com'era da quel vortice. Nessuno era riuscita a prenderla in tempo, prima che venisse fatta prigioniera di se stessa.

Non era l'unico ad aver avvertito il pericolo. A complicare la situazione, questa volta, erano arrivate le richieste di aiuto da parte di due persone che tenevano a lei e alla sua incolumità tanto quanto lui.  
Prima c'era stata la visita a sorpresa di suo padre, onestamente l'ultima cosa che si aspettasse, che gli aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di _Katie_ , di non permetterle di farsi trascinare dal desidero di giustizia fino al punto di autodistruggersi, perché la sua vita contava di più della morte della madre. Si era sentito onorato dalla fiducia che Jim Beckett sembrava riporre in lui a sua insaputa, ma non era sicuro di essere all'altezza del compito, per quanto lo scopo di entrambi fosse lo stesso, cioè tenerla in vita. Renderla più serena, se possibile. Non per loro ma per se stessa. Aveva promesso di fare il possibile, ma un soffocante senso di inadeguatezza di fronte a una responsabilità così enorme lo aveva sopraffatto. Aveva davvero gli strumenti per farlo? Era davvero onesto accettare, solo perché gli era stato chiesto da un padre in ambasce, quando non era sicuro di avere un tale ascendente su di lei in grado di farla desistere?

Subito dopo, con inquietante tempismo, Montgomery gli aveva fatto capire senza mezzi termini che nessuno era in grado di fermare Beckett quando si metteva in testa qualcosa. Lui no di certo. Ma forse Castle, sì.  
Di nuovo, era stato lusingato dal grande onore che gli facevano nel crederlo tanto significativo nella vita di Beckett, ma era convinto che si trattasse di un errore. Lo stavano sopravvalutando. Ed era rischioso. Stavano affidando qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, in una situazione di reale pericolo, nelle sue mani non così capaci. Non credeva che Beckett gli avrebbe dato retta, né che lei tenesse in particolare considerazione le sue opinioni. Glielo aveva dimostrato talmente tante volte da rendere ridicola qualsiasi altra ipotesi. Eppure loro si fidavano di lui, forse indotti dalla forza della disperazione.

Era quindi diretto verso il suo appartamento, con il cuore greve e ben poca fiducia nelle sue abilità di oratore in grado di persuaderla a desistere. Andare ad affrontarla su una cosa tanto spinosa, per implorarla di smettere di combattere, perché non c'era nessuna possibilità che vincesse, l'avrebbe scaraventato lontanissima da lui, con buona pace per il loro idilliaco e sereno futuro insieme, da realizzare in passi graduali, che lui si era figurato. Poteva dire addio a ogni tipo di collaborazione esistente tra loro. Ma doveva provarci. Se c'era la minima possibilità che lei gli desse retta, era suo dovere provarci, a qualsiasi costo. La sua salvezza era prioritaria, anche più di qualsiasi possibile futuro da condividere con lei.


	7. Sette

" _But who will you be when the monsters  
_ _have all fallen from your soul?"  
_ _\- JH Hard_

7 – Castle

Era rimasto fuori dalla porta del suo appartamento, immobile, quasi abulico, oppresso dal timore che, da lì in avanti, qualsiasi azione avesse compiuto – compresa l'inerzia – niente tra loro sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Non avrebbe saputo definire con certezza di che cosa si componesse quel _tra loro_ , che gli vorticava tra le pareti del cuore, ma era destinato a trasmutarsi in qualcosa di ignoto e forse opposto alle sue speranze.

Riponeva ben poca fiducia nelle sue doti persuasive, ed era quindi propenso a credere che non l'avrebbe dissuasa dal continuare la sua folle battaglia contro forze più grandi di lei, ma doveva provarci. Quando si concedeva l'oblio di considerare le altre opzioni in gioco - non dirle niente, ma starle accanto e combattere con lei -, tornava inevitabilmente a cadere nell'unica scelta obbligata. Beckett doveva lasciar perdere, fare un passo indietro. Non tanto perché fosse ossessionata o poco lucida per gestire il caso che la coinvolgeva in prima persona, ma perché non esisteva nessun modo, tra quelli che lui aveva continuato ad analizzare incessantemente, in virtù del quale potesse uscirne vittoriosa. Ma soprattutto _viva_. E a quel punto ogni pretesa di ragionamento lineare si disfaceva. Lei non poteva morire. Punto. Lui non l'avrebbe permesso. Non riusciva nemmeno a generarne l'immagine nella mente, ben bloccata in quella zona dove finiva tutto ciò che non era in grado di affrontare, perché l'avrebbe mandato in pezzi.

Rilassò le spalle contratte, diede un'occhiata lungo il corridoio per accertarsi che nessuno lo avesse seguito e, fattosi coraggio, bussò piano. Lei spalancò subito la porta, come se fosse stata in attesa dietro lo spioncino, facendolo trasalire lievemente, anche se riuscì a camuffare il piccolo sobbalzo dietro un'espressione di calma apparente.  
Non poteva permettersi di essere tanto nervoso, o almeno non doveva mostrarlo.  
Beckett fu sorpresa nel trovarselo davanti, ma decisamente non troppo felice, da quel che poté dedurre dalla sua espressione accigliata. Sapeva che quello per lei era un momento difficile, sapeva che era sottoposta a una prova impervia che non lasciava spazio ad altre considerazioni di ordine emotivo, ma ne fu un po' ferito, e insieme allarmato. Aveva sperato che lo accogliesse in maniera meno ostile, meno indicativa di una distanza tra loro che ora gli pareva incolmabile, mentre osservava i lineamenti induriti dalla tensione e un generale atteggiamento che suggeriva che, ben lungi dall'essere uniti da un legame privilegiato grazie al quale potessero affrontare insieme i drammi del mondo, erano solo due persone che avevano occasionalmente condiviso qualcosa di ben poco profondo. O prezioso.

Fu una constatazione interiore amara da accettare, ma scacciò il disagio e si fece forza, perché sapeva che la situazione era delicata e andava gestita con equilibrio e ponderatezza, due qualità che in lei ultimamente vacillavano – anche se aveva preferito tenerlo per sé - e spettava quindi a lui il compito di attingere a una fonte di buonsenso verso la quale iniziava a perdere fiducia. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era scuoterla, o magari perfino abbracciarla in una svolta improbabile ai suoi stessi occhi, e prometterle che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
 _Qualsiasi cosa purché rimanga viva,_ si ripeté come un mantra, preparandosi ad affrontare la furia compressa che da lei si sprigionava. Qualche volta avrebbe preferito saperla leggere con meno dolorosa puntualità.

"Che cosa c'è, Castle?", lo interpellò bruscamente, senza prendersi la briga di salutarlo con qualche convenevole, mettendo via la pistola, senza incrociare il suo sguardo.  
"Sono passato a vedere come te la cavavi". Cercò di non accentuare il tono di scuse che gli venne spontaneo. Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata scettica.  
"È per questo che sei qui? Per chiedermi come sto? Non potevi telefonare?", la sfumatura di derisione era palpabile e colpì il bersaglio, indisponendolo.  
Come poteva essere la stessa persona che aveva condiviso con lui un'intimità che era andata ben oltre quella dei loro corpi? Chi era questa estranea che lo teneva a distanza e sembrava tollerare a malapena la sua presenza? Era sicuro che morisse dalla voglia di cacciarlo dal suo appartamento. Fu a un passo dal perdere immediatamente la pazienza e mandare all'aria i suoi piani. Si impose di tornare alla calma.  
Da qualche parte sotto quel gelo, sotto quei modi respingenti, doveva esserci - ben nascosta ma comunque presente - la donna del tutto diversa che lui aveva incontrato. Una versione di quella Beckett che si trovava davanti, meno sulla difensiva meno aggressiva. Doveva aggrapparsi a quella convinzione. Doveva tenere a mente che, sepolta da spessi strati di autodifesa e resistenza, c'era la sua vera essenza, che lui aveva potuto incontrare e conoscere anche se solo nello spazio di una brevissima notte. Ma tanto era bastato per stabilirne con assoluta certezza l'esistenza. Farla riemergere sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche, ma non si abbatté, o almeno cercò di non farlo.

Ignorò i suoi tentativi di iniziare una lite con lui, generare altro conflitto – come se quello in cui erano finiti non bastasse. Sapeva che reagire seccato non avrebbe contribuito allo scopo più grande per il quale era lì, che invece doveva rimanere prioritario su tutto il resto. Non intendeva farsi trascinare dentro la sua ossessione fino al punto da venirne accecato lui stesso e centrifugato insieme a lei, prima di essere scagliato lontano. La posta in palio era troppo alta, perché potesse concedersi il lusso di prenderla troppo sul personale e leccarsi le proprie ferite. Di quello si sarebbe occupato una volta che l'avesse saputa al sicuro.  
"Volevo accertarmene di persona. E offrirti il mio aiuto. Magari posso esserti utile in qualcosa".  
"Mi saresti più utile altrove".  
Si sentì come se lo avesse schiaffeggiato. Tendeva a dimenticare quanto tagliente potesse diventare quando era ai ferri corti con l'idea che lui servisse solo a intralciare il suo cammino, combinando guai e nient'altro.  
Nonostante i continui moniti alla prudenza, si alterò quanto bastava perché i suoi buoni propositi perdessero la loro presa salda. Continuare a permetterle di sfogarsi su di lui non li avrebbe avvicinati di un passo all'obbiettivo che si era proposto venendo fin lì ad affrontare la tempesta, equipaggiato con qualche misero strumento e molta apprensione.  
"Kate...".  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo, deciso a non farsi spedire aldilà di una porta sbattuta, nel primo momento di distrazione. Non per l'umiliazione di essere cacciato, ma solo perché lei aveva più che mai bisogno di quell'aiuto che rifiutava piccata. E non era paternalistico nella presunzione di sapere meglio di lei che cosa le servisse. Voleva solo disperatamente che rimanesse in vita.

Kate indietreggiò, decisa ad aumentare la distanza tra loro, quasi che lui costituisse un fastidio intollerabile che non aveva né voglia, né tempo di gestire.  
"Castle, se devi dirmi qualcosa, fallo e basta", si spazientì.  
Ricordò a se stesso, un po' a fatica, che sotto quell'asprezza non mitigata e diretta contro di lui – che era di fatto l'unico che potesse condividere con lei il suo fardello – esisteva un centro vulnerabile e sensibile, minacciato dagli eventi in corso, che lei riteneva di dover proteggere a ogni costo, colpendo proprio chi a lei teneva di più.  
O forse non si trattava di essere incautamente incappato nel ruolo del capro espiatorio, forse era lui stesso a venir visto come una minaccia? La vedeva ritrarsi da lui con sempre maggiore forza e convinzione. Il problema era personale, quindi? Un pensiero raggelante si fece strada, prima che potesse bloccarlo.  
Appariva fermamente decisa a rigettare tutto quello che lui doveva per forza significare per lei, arrivati a quel punto, dopo lunghi anni trascorsi a imbastire un riluttante avvicinamento, che aveva generato una fiducia conquistata a fatica, che credeva inattaccabile. Come poteva farlo, dopo quello che era successo tra loro? O era forse _a causa_ di quello che era successo tra loro? Proprio per colpa di quell'intimità che avevano condiviso?

"Devi fermarti", esordì dopo una piccola pausa di riflessione che gli era servita per decidere che non c'era tempo per riflessioni filosofiche sulla natura di qualsivoglia legame in essere tra loro, ma era necessario andare al sodo. Lei avrebbe anche potuto respingerlo, lo avrebbe accettato. Ma morire, quello no, non poteva farlo. Avrebbe dato tutto quello che poteva per trattenerla di qua del baratro.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata di pura insofferenza, come se lui si stesse trastullando in qualche giochetto infantile, senza capire la gravità della situazione e facendole perdere tempo.  
Sentì montare dentro una rabbia strisciante, che non riuscì a soffocare. Il dominio di sé, al quale si era affidato, cominciava a vacillare.  
"Beckett, tutte le persone associate al caso di tua madre sono state uccise. Sai di essere tu la prossima sulla lista". Aveva parlato con più veemenza, sperando che bastasse il tono accorato a farle arrivare il messaggio forte e chiaro.  
"Montgomery mi ha assegnato una scorta, non corro nessun rischio". Come se una cosa del genere potesse davvero fare la differenza. Lo riteneva tanto sciocco? O era lei a non avere una percezione realistica dei fatti?  
"La scorta non basta", rispose telegrafico.  
"Io non ho paura, Castle".  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come se volesse sfidarlo a negare che lei fosse una persona di enorme coraggio o temerarietà. Lo era. Ma non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
"Dovresti averne, invece. Perché questa volta non puoi vincere. Ti uccideranno. Devi lasciar perdere". Non avrebbe voluto costringersi a essere tanto diretto, perché il fine non era sconvolgerla, ma salvarla. E quella era appunto l'unica strada che gli era rimasta.  
"Castle, non hai il diritto di venirmi a dire come comportarmi", si infuriò, perdendo le staffe e quel gelo che l'aveva fin lì avvolta.  
Si arrabbiò anche lui, lasciando per la prima volta sfogare l'istinto invece della ragionevolezza. "Ne ho ogni...". _Diritto._ Ricordarglielo in quel frangente, tra tutti i momenti possibili molto più adatti a un confronto su un tema tanto controverso, non era una mossa molto diplomatica. Si impose di nuovo la calma con sforzo sovrumano.

"Se non ti importa di morire, pensa almeno alle persone che tengono a te, a quello che passeranno se dovesse succederti qualcosa. Vuoi che tuo padre sperimenti di nuovo un inferno del genere?".  
" _Mio padre?_ ", gli sputò in faccia quelle due parole, colme di disprezzo. "E cosa mi dici invece di _te_ , Rick? Stai parlando per lui o per te stesso?".  
L'impatto di quella forza distruttrice lo raggiunse in pieno. Chi dei due era impazzito?  
"Ovviamente nemmeno io voglio che tu muoia, Kate! È questo che hai bisogno di sentirti dire?". Gli sembrava assurdo perfino doverlo specificare.  
Lei non sembrò soddisfatta della risposta, che ignorò.  
"È la mia vita. Non sei tu a prendere le decisioni". Gli girò le spalle, come se ne avesse abbastanza di lui, delle sue idiozie e intendesse congedarlo così.

La calma era un ricordo lontano. Colmò la distanza tra loro con lunghi passi agitati, furente per il trattamento ricevuto, ma soprattutto per la sua cieca cocciutaggine, che poteva avere conseguenze tragiche.  
Le mise le mani sulle spalle, con forza. Lei forse non si aspettava il gesto deciso, perché lo lasciò fare senza ribellarsi. Era la prima volta che si permetteva di toccarla apertamente da molto tempo a questa parte. E in condizioni molto meno idilliache, anche se avvertì nitidamente la consistenza e il calore della sua pelle sotto le dita, nonostante il surplus di emozioni ingestibili che lo tenevano sotto scacco.

"Devi smettere di essere tanto irresponsabile!". Aveva alzato la voce, in preda alla stizza. Quando se ne accorse, allentò la presa sul suo corpo, come se volesse chiedere scusa per quel gesto inappropriato, accarezzandole le braccia con fare supplichevole. Avvicinò la fronte alla sua. Era sicuro che se ne sarebbe andata, o che la libertà che si era preso avrebbe intensificato le fiammate della sua rabbia, cosa che invece non accadde, con suo immenso stupore. Significava che se fin dall'inizio avesse agito con l'istinto invece che non la razionalità, se l'avesse abbracciata, protetta, presa di peso e portata fisicamente lontana, avrebbe avuto più successo?  
La sentì respirare agitata, mentre lui rimaneva in ascolto di un'eventuale reazione avversa.

"Ti prego, Kate, fermati. Non voglio che tu muoia. Non potrei sopportarlo", mormorò, abbandonando ogni tattica bellica, per mostrarsi a lei nel massimo grado di vulnerabilità che poteva concedersi con un altro essere umano.  
Lei sembrò cedere impercettibilmente a ogni parola da lui pronunciata, senza allontanarsi. Chiuse gli occhi. Non riusciva a credere di esserci riuscito, di averla portata in salvo, di non dover vivere nella costante apprensione che potesse morire da un momento all'altro. Di potersi rilassare. E, chissà, magari di poter ripartire da quello che avevano lasciato a Los Angeles. A un certo punto parve quasi che lei rispondesse al contatto fisico, che non aveva mai osteggiato.

E fu proprio per questo motivo, per essersi aperto tanto, per aver seguito la via del cuore, ed essersi mostrato senza filtri, che la sofferenza fu ancora più lancinante quando lei si ritrasse inaspettatamente con un'unica mossa decisa, quasi che l'avesse pianificata e provasse ripugnanza per lui, e si allontanò fremente di sentimenti che sospettava essere ben poco concilianti nei suoi confronti. Conosceva il suo corpo più di quanto a lei facesse piacere, probabilmente. Sapeva riconoscere quando stava per essere vittima di un assalto furente.  
"Si tratta sempre di te, non è vero, Castle?", buttò lì sarcastica. "Non è di me che ti preoccupi, ma solo di te stesso".  
 _Il colmo._ Non c'erano altre parole per descriverlo.  
"Si tratta di noi!", tuonò esasperato. Quella non era nemmeno più testardaggine. Era solo voglia di punirlo e fargli del male.  
"Non c'è nessun _noi_!", ribatté con alterigia, fronteggiandolo.  
"Non sembravi pensarla così qualche settimana fa a Los Angeles, non trovi?!". Stava urlando, ormai, accecato anche lui per un minuscolo istante, ma pur sempre uno di troppo, dal desiderio di restituirle il dolore che lei gli aveva procurato.  
Sorrise, beffarda. Incrociò le braccia.  
"Sei stato zitto fino a oggi per potermelo rinfacciare quando ti faceva comodo, Castle?".

Se qualcosa di più grande di loro non fosse intervenuto a fermarlo, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto non cedere al desiderio di strozzarla. Nessuno riusciva a fargli perdere le staffe come lei. Nessuno. Era ben oltre la capacità di essere lucido per entrambi. Anzi, tra i due, non era certo lei ad apparire confusa. Voleva solo ferirlo, e non ne capiva il motivo, cosa che lo disorientava più che mai. Oltre al fatto che non se lo meritava, o almeno così credeva.  
"Sono stato zitto perché...". Non ce la faceva. Non riusciva a raccogliere le idee e mettere insieme una frase che avesse senso. Aborriva il solo pensiero di combattere contro di lei, quando voleva unicamente salvarla. Avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma non poteva lasciarla da sola. Comunque si stesse comportando, qualsiasi fosse l'origine di un tale desiderio di colpirlo, teneva a lei e alla sua incolumità. Non era il momento di tirar fuori un discorso che sarebbe stato solo un pretesto per litigare.

"Kate", si era ridotto a sussurrare. Non aveva più molte riserve di energia a cui attingere per farle arrivare il messaggio che gli premeva di più. "Se tu morissi...", _probabilmente morirei anche io_ , non era forse il modo migliore di farle capire quanto contasse per lui. L'avrebbe spaventata. Ne era spaventato lui per primo. Riprovò.  
"Se dovesse capitarti qualcosa di brutto, ne soffrirei, è vero". Messo giù con tanta diplomazia non rendeva nemmeno in minima parte l'intensità di quello che provava al solo figurarselo nella mente. "Ma non mi sto preoccupando per _me_. Non voglio che butti la tua vita, come invece mi sembra che tu sia intenzionata a fare".  
"Non ti riguarda, Castle. Come hai detto tu, è la mia vita". Suonò come un epitaffio e gli si gelò il sangue.

 _Sarà anche la tua vita, ma sono coinvolto anche io_ non era la cosa giusta da risponderle, questo gli era molto chiaro, se non avesse voluto sentirsi dire che pensava solo a se stesso e via di nuovo verso altre recriminazioni. Come se lui fosse egoista e la volesse solo per sé, quando la verità era che lui voleva semplicemente che _vivesse._ Era così difficile da capire?  
"D'accordo". Doveva arrendersi. Di quel passo l'avrebbe convinta ad andare là fuori a farsi ammazzare per il solo gusto di comportarsi in modo esattamente opposto a come lui la stava pregando di fare.  
"Hai ragione, non mi riguarda. Fai quello che vuoi, ne hai ogni diritto", cedette.  
Quando la partita era persa, era più dignitoso ritirarsi e lasciare il campo, invece che impuntarsi e rendere il fallimento ancora più disastroso. Non voleva giocare con qualcosa di più grande di lui.

Si avviò mestamente verso la porta, sforzandosi di non incurvare le spalle e apparirle derelitto, vinto dal peso insopportabile dell'essere costretto a lasciarla da sola a combattere contro i suoi fantasmi. Si voltò un'unica volta. "Ma ricorda che prima o poi dovrai accettare il fatto che qualcuno tenga a te sul serio, più di quanto tu creda di meritare. Perché io tengo a te, Kate. Moltissimo. E non smetterò mai di farlo".


	8. Otto

" _I'm drowing, my dear, in seas of fire"  
_ _V. Woolf_

8 - Castle

Era esausto, abbattuto, con il morale a terra e il cuore pesante incastrato nello sterno. Aveva ormai perso il conto delle notti insonni che si erano succedute senza tregua, lasciandolo spossato e che avevano disegnato profondi solchi sul volto disfatto, come gli faceva notare impietosamente lo specchio ogni mattina.  
Non aveva nemmeno più la forza di fingere di sperare che le cose potessero migliorare.

Ma non era ancora finita, e adesso veniva il peggio. Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito ad affrontarlo, sapendo che non c'erano alternative. Non poteva cedere. Beckett era salva, non sapeva per quale colpo di fortuna o intercessione astrale, e invece Montgomery giaceva in una bara. Nel giro di pochi minuti sarebbe dovuto uscire dal loft, che negli ultimi giorni – da quando era stato estromesso dal distretto – era diventato insieme rifugio e prigionia, come dimostrava il disordine che vi regnava, insieme ai segni lasciati dal suo attacco di collera, esplosa quando era rientrato dopo essere stato da lei, in preda alla rabbia più intensa, e inutile, che avesse mai sperimentato.

Partecipare al funerale era molto più che un atto dovuto, era l'ultimo saluto a un amico, prima ancora che capitano del distretto di cui anche lui aveva fatto parte, un uomo che aveva imparato a conoscere e rispettare nel corso degli anni. Non aveva avuto ancora il tempo di fare ordine dentro di sé, per scoprire che cosa provasse davvero. Aveva l'impressione di non sentire niente, come se fosse anestetizzato. Non riusciva a credere che Montgomery non ci fosse più, che si fosse sacrificato, lasciando sole moglie e figlie, permettendo a Beckett di vivere.

In un ultimo atto di fede che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, si era affidato a lui, perché la portasse in salvo. Quando lo aveva contattato per fargli la sua richiesta, illustrando nel dettaglio il suo piano e quello che prevedeva sarebbe successo nell'hangar, e il ruolo designato per lui, aveva creduto che fosse impazzito. Ma non lo era affatto.  
Aveva organizzato tutto con una lucidità che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di eguagliare, non dopo lo sconfortante epilogo dell'incontro Beckett, quando le sue innate abilità diplomatiche - pensava con sarcasmo – li avevano portati dritti dentro al baratro.  
A quel punto aveva già scoperto di non avere più il suo posto all'interno del distretto. Non aveva ancora deciso se lui per primo avrebbe voluto tornarci, arrabbiato com'era, ma scoprire che lei era andata a fondo e lo aveva fatto fuori alle sue spalle era stato un colpo durissimo da accettare. Sentiva di averla persa del tutto, come se fosse riuscita a materializzare nella realtà quella distanza che aveva iniziato a costruire meticolosamente dopo la loro notte a Los Angeles.

Non si era ancora ripreso dallo shock, quando la situazione era ulteriormente precipitata ed era stato richiesto il suo intervento, da Montgomery in persona. Non avrebbe voluto accettare, perché era consapevole di non essere in grado di modificare, in nessuna maniera, il comportamento di lei, come invece credevano tutti. Lui sapeva, invece, di essere l'ultima persona del pianeta che lei avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi tra i piedi in un momento tragico come quello, soprattutto se a sua insaputa. L'avrebbe considerato un tradimento. E un po' lo credeva anche lui.  
Aveva accettato perché non poteva fare niente di diverso e lo sapeva. Non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro quando la sua incolumità poteva essere messa in pericolo. Non aveva minimamente dato importanza al fatto che lei stessa lo avesse messo alla porta – del suo appartamento e del distretto, la sua era una vita fatta di esclusioni, a quanto pareva. I suoi molto più che ipotetici sentimenti feriti erano di gran lunga meno importanti del rischio che le potesse succedere qualcosa. Soprattutto quando lui poteva agire in modo concreto per evitarlo. O almeno provarci. Come avrebbe vissuto altrimenti? Come avrebbe potuto perdonarsi?

Non aveva idea di dove tutto questo li avrebbe portati. Era consapevole del fatto che, a un certo punto, quando le acque si fossero calmate, lui avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con i sentimenti che provava, ma a cui non aveva ancora dato un nome, e che erano stati più volte calpestati. Non tanto perché fosse una persona suscettibile, anzi. La realtà era palese. Lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi in una direzione diversa che non fosse agli antipodi rispetto a lui. E se poteva oscuramente comprenderne il motivo – Beckett non era ancora al punto di essere in grado di guardarsi dentro con onestà – non poteva certo andare a spiattellarglielo in faccia. Non sarebbe servito a niente, lei si sarebbe irrigidita sulle sue posizioni e lui di certo non intendeva imporle la propria presenza, non poteva scavare dentro di lei al posto suo.

Combatteva però sempre con l'idea che la scelta più giusta fosse quella di accettare le sue decisioni, perché di fatto era verissimo, come gli aveva ripetuto sua madre, che Beckett era una donna adulta nel pieno controllo della propria vita – vita che aveva in parte condiviso con lui, anche se questo non gli garantiva nessun diritto. Davvero doveva accettare che lei finisse risucchiata completamente in quella specie di galleria degli orrori dove si rifugiava quando qualcosa di emotivamente estremo le si avvicinava, spaventandola? Il libero arbitrio arrivava fino al punto di essere costretti a tollerare che qualcuno si facesse del male, senza poter intervenire? Non era del tutto d'accordo. Non era _per niente_ d'accordo, soprattutto, quando si trattava di lei, anche se a livello teorico la sua libertà personale veniva prima di tutto, lei era una donna adulta, lui non poteva costringerla a niente che non volesse fare. Conosceva tutta la manfrina, grazie. Non che fosse tra l'altro possibile imporle un'idea diversa, altrimenti non se ne sarebbe stato a fissare la parete del suo studio, invece che essere là fuori con lei. Ma credeva che fosse suo imperativo morale almeno tentare. O, alla peggio, starle vicino in silenzio.

Almeno era ancora viva. Dopotutto era un ottimo risultato, quello che lui aveva sperato e per il quale si era adoperato senza risparmiarsi. Non si erano più visti da quella sera, visti sul serio, da soli. Erano precipitati nel gorgo degli eventi, che ancora li stava stritolando. Si era fatta viva solo perché il loro gruppo ristretto, la loro famiglia, condividesse il medesimo proposito di celare quello che avevano scoperto su Montgomery, che sarebbe invece morto da eroe agli occhi del mondo. In quel frangente avrebbe desiderato parlarle, ma non aveva osato farlo. Non dopo le mille chiamate andate perse, a cui lei non aveva mai risposto.

Non sarebbe mai finita quella lunga litania di giornate micidiali, una più brutta dell'altra? L'idea che sarebbe mai arrivato un momento in cui sarebbe stato loro permesso di tornare a condividere allegramente la loro solita vita al distretto, alle prese con uno di quei casi particolari che lei sembrava attrarre per naturale predisposizione e in cui lui sguazzava felice, era perfino oltre il reame dell'utopia. Per il momento sembravano obbligati a rimanersene a girare a vuoto in un inferno di rabbia e dolore. Sperava almeno che fossero arrivati al culmine, oltre il quale potessero ridiscendere, rimanere fermi abbastanza per riprendere fiato, fare il punto della situazione, ripartire da qualche parte. A quel punto gli sembrava solo un'illusione disperata. Voleva solo un minuto di calma, per metabolizzare gli eventi e riuscire a darsi un'occhiata più approfondita, ma non c'era tempo. Mancava pochissimo al funerale. Al resto avrebbe pensato dopo, adesso doveva solo recuperare abbastanza forza d'animo per affrontare quella che, temeva, si sarebbe rivelata una lunghissima giornata.

.

La osservò dalla sua posizione privilegiata, che lei stessa gli aveva indicato, accanto a lei, che se ne stava in piedi sul palco, in procinto di fare il suo discorso. Da quel punto era in grado di avere una visione d'insieme delle persone accorse a rendere l'estremo onore al loro capitano, padre e marito. Amico. Erano uniti nella medesima sofferenza, che percepiva nitidamente riversarsi nella sua direzione.  
Kate gli era apparsa molto provata, ma composta e chiusa in un mutismo impenetrabile, a parte la fugace comunicazione su quello che sarebbe stato il posto a lui riservato durante la cerimonia, più in vista rispetto agli altri, e che rispecchiava il ruolo particolare che aveva avuto al distretto.  
Era preoccupato per lei, come dolorosamente gli succedeva ormai troppo spesso, perché era a lei che toccava la parte peggiore, parlare di fronte a tutti, salutare il mentore che l'aveva resa la persona che era, fiera e coraggiosa, anche in quel momento. Ma anche un uomo che aveva tragicamente tenuto chiusi dentro di sé peccati mai perdonati, che si erano riversati lungo la linea del tempo, per giungere a quel momento di estremo sconforto.  
Non l'aveva mai vista indossare la divisa, che la rendeva più pallida e fragile, nonostante il solito contegno impeccabile che cercava di simulare, sospettava, per non lasciarsi andare del tutto.

Sperava di poterla avvicinare, dopo. Confortare, se possibile, o almeno indurla ad aprirsi con lui, magari portarla da qualche parte lontano da lì, dove potesse rilassarsi, se glielo avesse consentito. Il fatto di averlo voluto accanto a sé doveva pur voler dire qualcosa, forse che gli screzi degli ultimi tempi erano stati superati in nome di una comprensione più ampia sul motivo della sua intromissione. Le avrebbe spiegato che non aveva voluto prendere decisioni al suo posto, perché rispettava sul serio la sua volontà, anche se lei era convinta del contrario. Ma la situazione aveva richiesto misure straordinarie.

Quando la vide voltarsi nella sua direzione, mentre era impegnata a parlare alla folla, con un messaggio e uno sguardo inequivocabili, che sembravano sottintendere che lui ne fosse l'unico destinatario, sentì il cuore aprirsi al sollievo. Beckett era un osso duro, ma era in grado di tornare sui suoi passi, con invidiabile onestà interiore. Fu un sollievo di breve durata, perché nel frammento temporale successivo – che nei ricordi si dilatò fino a diventare infinito – la tragedia, che lui aveva inconsciamente previsto, si abbatté su di loro. Vide un piccolo bagliore lontano e con stupefacente chiarezza, capì che cosa stava per accadere. Capì che sarebbe morta e lui non sarebbe riuscito a evitarlo. Ma ci provò comunque, si abbatté su di lei per tentare di schivare il colpo, o farle scudo con il proprio corpo. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato fatalmente tardi e fu proprio quello che avvenne. Beckett si afflosciò tra le sue braccia, vide la vita affievolirsi nei suoi occhi, nonostante continuasse a chiamare il suo nome, a voce sempre più alta, pregandola di rimanere con lui, deciso a tenerla in vita con la pura forza di volontà, perché se c'era una cosa che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno, nemmeno a Dio in persona, era quella di vedersela portar via così, mentre era tra le sue braccia, non dopo quello che avevano passato, non con quello che provava per lei, che ora gli appariva gloriosamente nitido e luminoso. E indistruttibile.

Sentiva il corpo di entrambi tremare, mentre la obbligava a tenere gli occhi incollati ai suoi, per trattenerla lì con lui. Nella disperazione, che forse stava già scivolando nella follia, era certo di poterla trascinare via dalla morte, solo implorandola di non arrendersi, di combattere, di aggrapparsi a quello che lui le offriva. Si era convinto che mantenendo il contatto visivo non l'avrebbe persa per sempre.  
Si ribellò quando tentarono di strapparlo da lei, convinto che non capissero il suo intento e sicuro che, senza di lui a farle forza, si sarebbe lasciata andare. Non si accorse che aveva perso i sensi, proprio mentre era ancora chinato sul suo corpo e fu un bene, perché sarebbe definitivamente impazzito. Gli ripetevano che Beckett era forte e che ce l'avrebbe fatta, se avesse permesso ai soccorsi di farsi avanti e prendersene cura. Lo strattonarono finché cedette, accasciandosi in un angolo con le mani sporche del sangue di lei.


	9. Nove

" _And here you are living,  
_ _despite it all"  
_ _Rupi Kaur_

9 – Castle

Si ritrovò sull'ambulanza insieme a lei, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire come ci fosse arrivato o il motivo per cui gli fosse stato concesso esserci. Lui non era un parente: l'unico che poteva vantare il sacrosanto diritto di accompagnarla non era lì con loro, se ne accorse quando erano già in viaggio.  
Forse nella concitazione degli eventi avevano chiuso un occhio, o magari l'essersi presentato come suo _partner_ gli aveva garantito un insperato privilegio. Molto più probabilmente era stato evidente che non avrebbe lasciato partire il mezzo senza salirci sopra e nell'emergenza lui doveva essere stato l'ultimo dei loro problemi. Senza tralasciare il fatto che non dovevano essere del tutto sicuri che lo shock non lo avesse fatto impazzire di colpo, e magari avevano preferito tenerlo sotto controllo. Qualunque fosse stato il motivo, tutto quello che gli importava era essere lì con lei, per aiutarla, anche solo stando nel suo stesso spazio.

Si accovacciò in un angolo, abbastanza in sé da sapere di non dover, in nessun modo, intralciare i soccorsi, acutamente consapevole del fatto che la vita di lei era ancora appesa a un filo, che si faceva via via più sottile. Lo percepiva nelle frasi smozzicate e le occhiate preoccupate che si scambiavano i paramedici, chini sul suo corpo.  
Se stette zitto, più sconvolto di quanto si era convinto di essere, e lasciò che si prendessero cura di lei, stringendo i pugni e pregando accoratamente in silenzio che non morisse sotto ai suoi occhi, su quell'ambulanza che procedeva a sirene spiegate verso l'ospedale.  
Si aggrappava all'idea che fosse possibile per lei in qualche modo sentirlo, lì nel posto oscuro in cui era finita quando aveva perso i sensi, e in cui doveva fluttuare senza peso e senza coscienza, e per questo aumentava la forza delle sue suppliche perché non lo abbandonasse, incoraggiandola a vivere a qualsiasi costo, per qualunque motivo avesse ritenuto valido.

Il momento più difficile da accettare fu lasciarla proseguire da sola, quando si avvicinarono alle porte della sala operatoria, già pronta per accoglierla. Fu come se gliela strappassero dalle braccia ancora una volta. Sapeva razionalmente che era in ottime mani – non poteva permettersi di dubitarne, o avrebbe dato di matto sul serio – ma al vederla scomparire lungo il corridoio claustrofobico, senza poterle correre dietro, la gola gli si chiuse in una morsa che gli impedì di respirare liberamente, mandandolo presto in debito di ossigeno.  
Non era così obnubilato da non rendersi conto di non poter varcare soglie che non gli erano consentite, ma continuava a credere – solo grazie alla forza della disperazione - che senza di lui a sostenerla, a ricordarle di vivere, lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Ed era forse proprio quello il segnale che il suo equilibrio mentale era ormai a un passo dallo sgretolarsi del tutto, ma era anche l'unica cosa che lo avesse tenuto in piedi fino a quel punto, e che gli avesse consentito di ricacciare indietro i tentacoli tossici dell'angoscia, pronta a paralizzarlo, se solo si fosse fermato abbastanza da realizzare quello che era successo.

.

L'attesa fu spaventosa, logorante, una delle esperienze peggiori che gli fosse capitato di vivere. Chiuso in se stesso per non crollare, chiamò a raccolta le ultime energie per respingere, e in qualche modificare l'atmosfera da sentenza di morte che avvertiva aleggiare lungo i corridoi asettici. Recuperò forze che non credeva di avere, sepolte chissà dove, per essere di sostegno a chi a lui si affidava per gestire l'orrore di un evento che aveva strappato di colpo la fiducia nell'esistenza di un mondo accogliente e non ostile. Bevve molti caffè, uno più orribile dell'altro, di cui aveva bisogno per reggersi in piedi.  
Era roso dal senso di colpa, che rimestava dentro di lui con mira infallibile. Se solo non avesse ficcato il naso nel caso di sua madre, dal quale lei lo aveva pregato di stare alla larga.  
Perché non dava mai retta a nessuno, convinto di sapere sempre quale fosse il meglio per tutti? Ecco dove erano finiti, grazie alla sua propensione innata a credere nel lieto fine, proprio come faceva succedere nei suoi romanzi.  
Non era così che funzionava nella vita reale, invece, in cui non sempre i protagonisti finivano con il brindare alla giustizia, e a un futuro felice e prospero che si stagliava davanti a loro nei secoli, mentre i cattivi marcivano dietro alle sbarre. Era stato un idiota. Peggio. Aveva messo a repentaglio l'incolumità della persona che... _a cui_ _teneva molto_ , che ora se ne stava sotto i ferri lottando contro la morte.

Consumò a passi sempre più stanchi e strascicati il lungo corridoio illuminato da neon impietosi che gli facevano bruciare gli occhi gonfi per via dalla lunga veglia. Doveva esserci un girone dell'inferno specificatamente predisposto per chi attendeva stremato notizie sulla sorte di una persona cara, affidata a mani esperte, ma sconosciute.  
Finalmente, quando si era ormai quasi ridotto alla catatonia, talmente affranto da lasciarsi semplicemente vivere, senza più la forza di muovere un muscolo e rassegnato all'idea che quell'impietosa agonia si sarebbe prolungata all'infinito, il chirurgo che doveva essersi occupato di Beckett si fece vivo. Sembrava aver bisogno anche lui di una buona notte di sonno.  
L'attenzione convogliò unanime nella sua direzione. Il padre di Beckett, l'unico che potesse vantare il diritto di essere ragguagliato sulle sue condizioni, si fece avanti, per ricevere quella che sperò non fosse davvero una sentenza infausta che avrebbe avuto conseguenze di enorme portata su tutti i presenti.  
Castle cercò di interpretare il volto impassibile del medico, con scarsi risultati. Doveva essere qualcosa che veniva insegnato nel corso di studi, pensò con rabbia mal diretta, più frustrato adesso di quanto non fosse stato nelle precedenti lunghissime ore.

"Signor Beckett? Sua figlia è uscita dalla sala operatoria", annunciò con tono professionale e incolore, senza esprimere nessun tipo di emozione, ma limitandosi a snocciolare le informazioni in suo possesso. Il sollievo si propagò nel suo corpo rattrappito, che di colpo riemerse trionfante dalle nebbie dello sconforto. Era _viva._ Il resto non importava. Avrebbe onorato tutti gli accordi che aveva stretto con ogni divinità a cui aveva rivolto suppliche durante l'attesa snervante. Non si sentiva così felice da molto, moltissimo tempo. Si sentì invaso da una rinnovata energia, che cancellò lo sfinimento, regalandogli una forza sovrumana grazie alla quale era certo di poter affrontare ogni passo successivo. Si sentiva invincibile.

Il suo entusiasmo subì una brusca battuta d'arresto, quando si calmò abbastanza da ascoltare il resto della comunicazione. Beckett aveva avuto un arresto cardiaco, durante l'intervento. Il suo cuore si era fermato. Era fuori pericolo, ma doveva essere tenuta sotto attenta osservazione nelle ore seguenti.  
Quindi, di fatto, era quasi morta _davvero_. C'era stato un intervallo di tempo reale, ma sperava minuscolo, in cui lui l'aveva effettivamente perduta. Se ne era andata via, lontana da lui. Rabbrividì, sentendo il gelo penetrare nelle ossa, nel rendersi conto che il peggio che temeva era accaduto, mentre lui se ne stava lì fuori ignaro e completamente impotente. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, per controllare il battito cardiaco impazzito.  
Non importava, si disse, alla fine era tornata da lui. Tecnicamente era solo tornata ad avere un battito cardiaco autonomo, ma per lui non c'era differenza.

Ascoltò distrattamente il seguito del discorso, mentre Jim Beckett prendeva accordi su quando fosse possibile vederla. Sapeva che a lui non sarebbe stato consentito, e quindi non si intromise, ma alzò di scatto la testa quando si vide potenzialmente invitato ad andarsene, insieme agli altri, perché il medico era convinto che avessero tutti bisogno di riposare, dopo quell'estenuante maratona. Non c'era nessuna possibilità che accadesse. Lui non si sarebbe schiodato da lì, nemmeno con un mandato di arresto.  
"Io rimango con lei questa notte", annunciò, celando diplomaticamente sotto un tono tranquillo la ferrea determinazione a fare esattamente quello che aveva in mente.  
Qualche testa si girò nella sua direzione.

"Nessuno rimarrà con lei, signor...?". Il medico doveva considerarlo una scocciatura, lo si capiva dall'espressione infastidita con cui sembrò rivolgersi a un allievo indisciplinato.  
"Castle. _Richard Castle._ Sono il suo partner", rispose con orgoglio. Nessuno gli avrebbe tolto quel titolo che si era conquistato duramente, e che mai come adesso mostrava tutto il suo valore.  
"Come le dicevo, signor Castle, solo il padre potrà vederla per qualche minuto, per il resto non è necessario che qualcuno trascorra la notte al suo capezzale. Ha bisogno di essere tenuta sotto stretto controllo, e se ne occuperà il mio staff. Le consiglio di andare a casa, qui non sarà di nessuna utilità".  
Questo, se permetteva, non stava a lui giudicarlo.  
"D'accordo. Non entrerò nella sua stanza e non chiederò di vederla, ma non mi muoverò da qui".

Non poteva andarsene, allontanarsi da lei. Era fuori discussione. Era sicuro che lei avesse bisogno di tutta la grinta che lui poteva inviarle mentalmente, o _spiritualmente,_ se volevano esprimersi così, attraverso le pareti che li dividevano. Grinta che, senza dubbio, si sarebbe in lei affievolita una volta che lui avesse lasciato l'edificio, ne era certissimo. Erano loro fuoristrada se non se ne rendevano conto. Incrociò le braccia, imitando inconsciamente la postura di lei quando manifestava fieramente la sua imbattile sicurezza nell'ottenere quello che voleva. Avrebbe rinunciato a vederla anche per un istante, se ritenevano fosse più utile per la sua ripresa, ma non si sarebbe mosso per niente al mondo.

Il medico si passò una mano tra i capelli, stancamente. Stava già cedendo, era chiaro che non aveva nessuna voglia di discutere con un familiare – in senso lato – deciso a mostrarsi irremovibile e irragionevole. Un punto a suo favore, l'avrebbe preso per sfinimento e gli avrebbe imposto il suo volere. Lo fissò con aria di sfida. _Vediamo chi vince questa partita,_ suggeriva il suo linguaggio corporeo. Avvertì la mano della madre fargli pressione sul braccio, invitandolo a seguirla, ma non si mosse. Sarebbe potuto rimanere tutta la notte in quell'esatta posizione, ed era quello che aveva ogni intenzione di fare.

"Devo tornare dentro", annunciò il medico con impazienza, facendo segno a Jim di seguirlo. Gli rivolse un'occhiata seccata. "Può accomodarsi in sala d'attesa. E non si muova da lì, non voglio vederla in giro per il mio reparto". Gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò senza salutare.  
Castle sorvolò su tutto il resto ed esultò interiormente per la vittoria ottenuta più facilmente del previsto. Sua madre scosse la testa. "Richard, hai sentito che cosa ha detto il dottore. Non ti permetteranno di andare da lei e tu sei esausto. Perché non torni a casa con noi e cerchi di dormire per qualche ora? Potrai tornare quando si sveglierà...", lo rabbonì, come se fosse un bambino recalcitrante.  
Staccò con in modo gentile, ma fermo, la mano ancora posata sul suo braccio.  
"No. Rimarrò con lei. Io... non posso lasciarla sola", mormorò. La voce cedette alla fine della frase.  
"Beckett è in ottime mani e tu non puoi fare niente per lei. Non serve che ti punisca sfinendoti di fatica, solo perché ti senti in colpa". Perché erano tutti convinti che la sua presenza fosse superflua? Che cosa ne sapevano loro?  
"Non si tratta di quello".  
"Davvero? Non sei stato tu a dirmi che senti la responsabilità per quanto è successo?".  
Sospirò. Avrebbe preferito continuare il duello psicologico con il medico per niente disposto a venirgli incontro, invece che affrontare le insinuazioni – _vere_ – di sua madre.  
"Sì, è così. Ma non è per questo motivo che intendo rimanere. Non voglio immaginarla tutta sola, senza nessuno a farle compagnia". In un letto di ospedale dove non sapeva di essere finita, circondata da nient'altro che macchine, tubi e nemmeno un po' di calore umano. Gli si stringeva il cuore soltanto a immaginarlo.  
"Il dottore ha detto che non si sveglierà", proseguì imperterrita, opponendogli una logica stingente.

Non sarebbe mai finita?  
"Non me ne vado, mamma. Lei potrà non sapere che starò fuori dalla sua stanza per tutta la notte, o non avere bisogno della mia presenza inutile, come mi state informando tutti, ma non importa. Io saprò di essere qui".  
E con questo intendeva chiudere il discorso e sperò che sua madre lo capisse, una volta per tutte. Parve di sì, perché scosse di nuovo il capo, chiamò Alexis perché venisse a salutarlo, senza aggiungere ulteriori commenti, pur emanando tutta la sua disapprovazione, e si allontanò con lei lungo il corridoio.

Se ne andarono lentamente anche tutti gli altri, salutandolo con un cenno del capo, senza parlare. Quando rimase da solo raggiunse la sala che gli era stata indicata e si lasciò cadere su un sedile di plastica dura, che gli avrebbe fatto compagnia fino al mattino. Il picco di euforia si esaurì, facendo tornare a galla la spossatezza. Era sfinito. Ruotò il collo, per dar sollievo alle cervicale martoriata, per averci riversato sopra tutto il peso dell'ansia. Si rilassò contro lo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante.  
Non c'era nessuno a parte lui, il silenzio da cui era avvolto era glaciale. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Con un po' di fortuna la mattina seguente avrebbe forse potuto darle un'occhiata, e se si fosse svegliata prima del previsto, avrebbe potuto parlarle per qualche secondo.

Dopo una decina di minuti trascorsi in completa solitudine, vide una persona far capolino nella stanza. Riconobbe il padre di Kate, di ritorno dalla breve visita che gli avevano concesso nella sua stanza. Si alzò velocemente, assetato di notizie.  
"Come sta?", domandò all'uomo altrettanto provato.  
"Sta dormendo", mormorò Jim laconico. "Non l'ho mai vista tanto...". Scosse la testa. "vulnerabile". Qualcosa dentro di lui si incrinò. Un conto era gestire il proprio dolore e un altro era assistere all'afflizione disperata di una persona che teneva a Beckett tanto quanto lui. Probabilmente di più, o forse in maniera diversa. Si figurò Alexis distesa priva di conoscenza in un letto d'ospedale e il panico si impossessò di lui facendolo barcollare.  
"È forte", lo rassicurò, per convincersene lui per primo. "È la persona più forte che conosca".  
"Grazie per aver deciso di rimanere qui con lei, Rick. Vorrei farlo anche io...".  
"Non si sveglierà fino a domattina. È meglio provare a riposare un po'".  
Jim gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita. Si sorrisero. Stava ripetendo a pappagallo lo stesso consiglio che il medico aveva dato a lui, senza riuscire però a smuoverlo dalla sua ferma decisione di restare.  
"Non ce la faccio ad andarmene", confessò Castle dopo una breve pausa. "Dopo quello che è successo...". Chinò il capo. Non poteva guardare negli occhi l'uomo che gli aveva chiesto aiuto, affidandogli la figlia, e se l'era ritrovata quasi ammazzata da un cecchino.  
"Non è colpa di nessuno, Rick".  
"Non sono riuscito a fermarla", ammise vergognandosi di se stesso. Che cosa stava cercando? Un'assoluzione?  
L'uomo gli strinse il braccio, proprio come aveva fatto sua madre prima di lui, ma più gentilmente.  
"La cosa importante è che sia viva".  
Già. Era l'unica cosa che contava, arrivati a quel punto. E avrebbe fatto di tutto, da lì in avanti, per assicurarsi che continuasse a vivere e per tentare di riparare agli errori che aveva commesso, cercando un perdono che lui per primo non sentiva di concedersi.

.

 _Buonasera!  
_ _So che è una storia emotivamente impegnativa, mi capita di scriverlo spesso in risposta a qualche commento, e immagino che non sia così facile aver voglia di fare un viaggio doloroso, capitolo dopo capitolo, in un'estate manco troppo calda come questa. Quindi grazie a chi mi sta accompagnando nella narrazione. Semplicemente, c'è un momento per ogni cosa, e questo è il momento per questa storia, credo nell'idea che ogni emozione dello spettro sia ugualmente importante ed è giusto scavarle, soprattutto perché hanno fatto parte della loro storia (e della la storia di tutti) :-)_

 _Ps: In questa versione non le ha (ancora?) detto che la ama ;-)_


	10. Dieci

_I don't want to judge_ _  
_ _What's in your heart_ _  
_ _But if you're not ready for love_ _  
_ _How can you be ready for life?  
_ _-_ We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

10 - Castle

Aveva perso il conto del tempo passato in quell'angusta sala d'attesa verso la quale era stato indirizzato e dentro cui si era rinchiuso volontariamente, quasi con fervore ascetico. Le ore si sfaldavano l'una sull'altra, senza che fosse possibile tenerne traccia, senza che il loro placido scorrere, segnalato dal ticchettio dell'orologio – qualcosa di misurabile e concreto - riuscisse ad ancorarlo alla realtà, che avvertiva ormai come un continuum fluido e inafferrabile. Vuoto. Proprio come si percepiva lui stesso.  
Era giunto a considerarsi prigioniero di quell'ambiente freddo e incolore, senza il conforto della presenza di altri esseri umani. Nonostante sapesse di essere circondato da forme di vita simili alla propria, o almeno così supponeva, dal momento che dovevano pur esserci addetti ospedalieri, la sensazione di solitudine era estrema, totalizzante. La peggiore che avesse mai sperimentato nella sua vita.

Aveva teso l'orecchio ogni volta che aveva creduto di avvertire sporadici passi in avvicinamento.  
Forse erano diretti da lei, forse avrebbe potuto intercettare qualcuno che gli desse notizie recenti, anche se non erano tenuti a farlo. O forse aveva solo bisogno di sapere di non essere completamente da solo, impegnato a fare i conti con proiezioni catastrofiche indotte dalla sua angoscia, che si era espansa, invece che dissolversi gradualmente. _Nessuna nuova, buona nuova_ , giusto? Era così che si diceva. E avrebbe voluto crederci, ma la prolungata assenza di aggiornamenti sulle sue condizioni iniziava a erodere il suo ottimismo.  
Era stato lasciato in balia di se stesso, forse considerato alla stregua di un momentaneo elemento di disturbo, in un sistema altrimenti ben oliato e perfettamente funzionante.  
Non pensò mai, nemmeno una volta, che avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire il consiglio del medico, cioè andare a casa a riposare e tornare quando si fosse svegliata. Era una possibilità peggiore di quella che stava vivendo. Dubitava che qualcuno di loro stesse in effetti _riposando._ Sarebbe rimasto fino al mattino, onorando la promessa che le aveva fatto dentro di sé.

Si era alzato spesso, per dare sollievo alla schiena dolente. Aveva fatto qualche passo per sgranchire le gambe, provate dalla prolungata immobilità e dalla scomodità dei punti di appoggio a disposizione.  
A lungo si era rifiutato di uscire da lì, anche solo per prendere un caffè alla macchinetta. Non voleva essere d'intralcio o, peggio, essere invitato ad allontanarsi. Meglio rimanere nell'ombra. E continuare a sperare. Visualizzare splendidi scenari in cui era protagonista una Beckett felice, sorridente, in perfetta salute. Era convinto di avere poteri taumaturgici e intendeva usarli tutti.

Quando aveva realizzato che il rischio di incontrare anima viva era ridotto al minimo, e la stanchezza aveva dato l'impulso necessario alla sua naturale temerarietà, si era sporto lungo il corridoio, per dare un'occhiata e cambiare la visuale.  
Non aveva idea di dove fosse la stanza di Beckett e forse era meglio così. Sapeva di essere a tal punto esausto, saturo, che non avrebbe saputo impedirsi di entrare di soppiatto, giusto per darle una brevissima occhiata. Ma non intendeva complicare la sua ripresa, infastidendola. Un conto era soddisfare i propri bisogni, un altro era fare qualcosa che potesse, in qualsiasi modo, peggiorare la situazione.  
Non incontrò nessuno. Dalla totale assenza di vita intorno a lui cominciò a sospettare di essere stato isolato in un luogo molto lontano dal reparto in cui Beckett era stata ricoverata. Magari il medico che l'aveva operata, e che non era sembrato intenzionato ad averlo intorno, l'aveva raggirato.  
Doveva smettere di dar corda alla paranoia indotta dalla stanchezza, il digiuno forzato e la pressante preoccupazione per il suo stato di salute. Ma se invece fosse stata male mentre era effettivamente lontana da lui? Come avrebbero fatto ad avvisarlo? Chi lo avrebbe liberato da quell'estenuante prigionia mentale da lui stesso indotta e di cui iniziava a sentirsi vittima?  
Forse il riposo non era un'idea così balzana, dopo tutto. Forse avrebbe prevenuto quel lento scivolare in uno stato allucinatorio da cui di tanto in tanto si risvegliava con un sussulto.

Doveva aver abbassato le palpebre per qualche minuto, con la testa appoggiata al muro, perché sobbalzò spaventato quando un tocco delicato sulla spalla lo fece tornare alla realtà e una voce femminile lo apostrofò con dolcezza. Mise a fuoco a fatica la figura di una donna – dall'uniforme doveva essere un medico – che gli sorrideva gentilmente, offrendogli una tazza fumante. Non il solito bicchierino di plastica, si trattava di una vera e propria tazza di ceramica, che gli parve un lusso fuori dalla sua portata. Si stropicciò gli occhi arrossati, per recuperare il minimo di vitalità necessaria a gestire quell'inaspettata interazione umana.  
"Ho pensato che avesse bisogno di un buon caffè. È quello che teniamo nella sala medici, ne ho preparato un po' anche per lei", gli spiegò a bassa voce, ma con tono amichevole, che lo colpì. Non si era aspettato di essere oggetto di nient'altro che indifferenza e riluttante tolleranza, non certo premura umana.

Si schiarì la voce, perché dopo tanto tempo trascorso in assoluto mutismo non era certo che gli organi preposti alla comunicazione fossero ancora funzionanti.  
"Grazie...". Non andò troppo male, anche se non si sentiva certo un grande oratore. Accolse con gratitudine la bevanda calda, che lo ristorò immediatamente. Il suo corpo riprese un po' di vigore, grazie all'effetto della caffeina e la sua mente tornò in parte lucida.  
La donna prese posto accanto a lui. Emanava una generale sensazione di calma che lo tranquillizzò, anche senza parlare. Era molto sicura di sé, ma gli parve accogliente, disposta ad andargli incontro.

Fu lei a riprendere il discorso.  
"Si è sparsa la voce che è appostato qui da molte ore, anche se le è stato vietato di vederla". Non fece nomi, come se tutti sapessero il motivo per cui se ne stava di vedetta nel reparto e per chi si stesse consumando di apprensione. Indicò con la testa una porta non troppo lontana da lui. Quindi Beckett gli era sempre rimasta vicino e adesso finalmente aveva un lungo concreto dove immaginarla.  
"È la sua fidanzata?", si informò educatamente. Beh, forse non era perfettamente informata sulla natura del loro rapporto. Lui esitò prima di rispondere e lei interpretò la sua ritrosia nel modo scorretto. "Mi scusi, non volevo essere invadente. È solo che la sua costanza è ammirevole e non è passata inosservata. Ha diverse fan tra le infermiere", ammise un po' divertita.  
"Sono il suo partner", le spiegò cortesemente, cercando di mitigare i modi poco socievoli di cui aveva dato dimostrazione in precedenza.  
"Lei è un poliziotto?". Lo osservò meglio, con scetticismo, cercando di ricondurlo alla propria personale idea di come dovesse presentarsi un tutore della legge.  
"No, sono uno scrittore. _Richard Castle_ ", si presentò, stringendole la mano, mentre lei gli rivolgeva la solita occhiata perplessa che riceveva quando doveva spiegare la natura particolare della loro collaborazione lavorativa. "Al distretto mi utilizzano come consulente", aggiunse, per salvarla dalla confusione.  
Sperò che bastasse. Non aveva le energie per spiegarle il motivo per cui seguiva soltanto i casi di un'unica detective, che sperava fosse oramai fuori pericolo, e tutto il resto. Soprattutto il resto.

"Non ci capita spesso di vedere una devozione tanto determinata tra queste mura, dove di solito a nessuno è concesso di entrare. Per questo avevamo creduto che voi due foste... ma forse è il turno di notte che rende propensi a far viaggiare troppo la fantasia". Concluse quasi scusandosi, forse sentiva di essere stata troppo invadente.  
"Tengo molto a lei", esclamò Castle con forza, senza capire perché volessi a tutti i costi farglielo sapere. Probabilmente era stato punto sul vivo quando lei aveva accettato con troppa facilità l'idea che fossero solo colleghi di lavoro, che era nei fatti la spiegazione che lui aveva fornito. Gli dava fastidio che il loro rapporto venisse appiattito in quel modo, per quanto ridicolo potesse essere cercare di convincere un'estranea che, tra le altre cose, non si era nemmeno presentata.  
Gli sorrise con calore, cercando apertamente il suo sguardo, nel quale lesse vicinanza e comprensione affettuosa.  
Cominciò a intuire che il suo intento fosse diverso, che non il semplice scambio di chiacchiere per distrarlo. Magari le aveva fatto compassione, rattrappito su quelle trappole di plastica, o forse riteneva fosse suo compito offrire un po' di conforto ad amici e parenti ridotti a un passo dalla disperazione.

"Vuole vederla?", gli propose a bassa voce, con tanta naturalezza da farlo quasi balzare dalla sedia. La prima reazione fu di panico.  
"Le è successo qualcosa?". L'ansia lo invase. Solo in presenza di una circostanza drammatica sarebbero venute meno le regole che gli impedivano di avvicinarsi, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
Il medico posò una mano sulla sua, per calmarlo. Forse una corsia d'ospedale notturna consentiva un'intimità normalmente preclusa tra persone sconosciute.  
"No, non si preoccupi, signor Castle. Sta bene. È stabile, e questa è un'ottima notizia".  
L'ansia si ritrasse, consentendogli di tornare lentamente a una situazione di normalità emotiva. Rimaneva la stranezza della proposta e su quella si concentrò, non appena gli fu possibile.  
"Non posso entrare da lei, mi è stato imposto di non muovermi da qui, o sarei stato cacciato". Gli parve doveroso ripagare la sua gentilezza con la totale onestà.

Gli si avvicinò, con fare cospiratorio. "Sono io a dirigere il reparto questa notte. E sono io che controllo regolarmente le condizioni della sua... _partner_ ". Gli sembrò che calcasse con troppa enfasi la voce sull'ultima parola. Si chiese il motivo. "Mi assumerò la responsabilità di farla entrare nella sua stanza per qualche minuto, se lo desidera".  
 _Desiderarlo?_ Le avrebbe perfino offerto dei soldi, se non avesse temuto di apparire molesto. O di commettere un reato. Il problema era un altro, non la sua mancanza di voglia, o meglio il bisogno di vedere Beckett con i propri occhi, dopo ore di lontananza.  
"Lei non potrebbe... io sono sono un parente, tecnicamente". Sapeva che si stava comportando in maniera controproducente soprattutto per se stesso. A chi verrebbe mai in mente di autosabotarsi come lui stava facendo, andando contro i propri interessi? Ma non voleva approfittare della situazione, né compiere azioni moralmente meno che eccepibili. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui fosse tanto ligio al dovere, ma non voleva, in nessun modo, sporcare quel momento, soprattutto quando sarebbe tornato a rifletterci sopra, partendo da una realtà meno drammatica, quando lei sarebbe stata meglio, guarita nel corpo e nella mente.

"Lo so. E infatti non potrei dirle nulla, né chiederei a un estraneo di entrare, se non ne avessi il permesso. Sa che lei è sulla lista delle persone autorizzate a ricevere informazioni sulla paziente?".  
Lo era? Davvero? Lo stupore rischiò di ammutolirlo definitivamente.  
"Deve esserci un errore...", balbettò.  
"Nessun errore", gli sorrise di nuovo, fiduciosa. Era un angelo appositamente venuto dal cielo per aprirgli porte inaccessibili? In effetti non l'aveva mai vista prima. Ma del resto non aveva visto nessuno, quindi potevano essere finiti tutti in una distopia in cui i cattivi si offrivano di mettersi in combutta con lui per fargli incontrare Beckett.

Come poteva esserci il suo nome su quella lista? Non aveva mai ripreso conoscenza, da quando era entrata in ospedale, almeno da quel che gli era stato concesso di sapere. L'aveva inserito in un'altra occasione? O era solo uno stratagemma della donna – erano sicuri che fosse un medico? Così diceva il suo cartellino identificativo – per mettere a tacere le sue obiezioni? Poteva essere un complotto? Se sì, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rifiutare quell'insperato dono della sorte. O di Beckett stessa. Potevano perfino rapirlo i terroristi, a quel punto, avrebbe pagato qualsiasi riscatto.

Si alzò in piedi, deciso a seguirla ovunque, pur di avere la possibilità di condividere per un breve momento lo stesso spazio vitale di Beckett. La donna prese dalla sue mani la tazza ormai diventata superflua e l'appoggiò sulla sedia accanto a lui, prima che la rovesciasse e combinasse disastri.  
"Prima di entrare, mi deve promettere...".  
"Non le starò tra i piedi e darò nessun fastidio. Non mi avvicinerò nemmeno al letto... Voglio solo vederla", la interruppe, esponendola a un effluvio di promesse incontrollate che lei accolse con garbo.  
"Siamo d'accordo, allora. Sono sicura che non ci saranno problemi".  
Doveva per forza essere un emissario divino, venuto a confortarlo nelle sue pene e a offrirgli un po' di speranza, quando l'aveva ormai persa del tutto.

Seguendola a rispettosa distanza, nel breve tratto che lo divideva dalla stanza di Beckett, si sentì in preda a una sconosciuta trepidazione.  
L'ultima immagine di lei che aveva in memoria era quella di una figura abbandonata in stato di incoscienza sulla barella, con ancora indosso l'uniforme insanguinata, mentre veniva trascinata d'urgenza verso la sala operatoria, nella concitazione degli eventi. Erano passate moltissime ore, di puro sconforto. Se lui era a pezzi, lei come gli sarebbe apparsa? Chissà che cosa avrebbe provato guardandola di nuovo, se sarebbe sopravvissuto alla valanga di emozioni da cui era certo di venir travolto. Ma doveva vederla. Non importava sapere se il suo cuore avrebbe retto la pena di assistere alla sua vulnerabilità, o se la gioia di stare con lei avrebbe superato il dolore di saperla in una situazione terribile, che avrebbe avuto lunghi strascichi sulle loro vite.

Fece un lungo sospiro, lasciò uscire tutta l'aria di botto e riempì completamente i polmoni nella successiva inspirazione. Era pronto. O almeno credeva di esserlo.


	11. Undici

" _So let's love fully  
And let's love loud  
Let's love now "  
_We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

11- Castle

Scivolò all'interno di soppiatto, quasi temesse che d'improvviso qualcuno si facesse vivo a svelarlo come impostore. Teneva le spalle contratte, pronto alla fuga se si fosse resa necessaria, e lanciava occhiate furtive dietro di sé.  
Non accadde nulla di quello che aveva paventato. Il medico lo precedette, senza parlare, e lo lasciò sulla soglia, dedicandosi al suo compito di controllare scrupolosamente le condizioni della paziente. Avrebbe voluto possedere la medesima sicurezza con la quale si muoveva dentro la stanza.  
Lui rimase invece dove gli era stato indicato, senza emettere un suono, con le mani inconsapevolmente strette a pugno. Quando se ne accorse le rilassò, sperando di rilasciare anche tutta la tensione che si era fatta viva in un rapido crescendo. Era convinto di essere pronto, ma non lo era affatto.

Solo dopo essersi dato il tempo di abituare la vista alla luce fioca, che riusciva a malapena a illuminare l'ambiente, e dopo che il suono dei _bip_ dei numerosi strumenti presenti venne ridotto a un rumore in sottofondo, non più in grado di distrarlo, si fece coraggio e si diede il permesso di alzare lo sguardo, che aveva tenuto volontariamente incollato a terra. Tutto quello che finora era riuscito a scorgere erano le coperte inamidate che scivolavano lungo il bordo di metallo del letto.  
Non si trattava di codardia, anche se non avrebbe scommesso sulla stabilità delle sue gambe, scosse da un leggero tremito. Era pudore. O una strana forma di rispetto che non sarebbe riuscito a spiegarsi. Voleva solo che il momento in cui l'avrebbe finalmente vista fosse scelto in modo accurato, pensato con amore. Non voleva avventarsi visivamente su di lei, gli sembrava una sorta di abuso. La persona al centro della stanza, al centro dei suoi pensieri e dei suoi timori, meritava un approccio premuroso, discreto.

La presenza del medico contribuiva a generare una parvenza di tranquillità che lo invase come una brezza rinfrescante e lo calmò, facendogli recuperare il controllo perduto. Si sentiva presente a se stesso e molto determinato, non era più l'uomo esausto gettato su una scomoda sedia, vittima di fantasie ossessive che non gli avevano dato tregua e l'avevano quasi convinto di essere sulla buona strada per perdere il senno.  
Il padre di lei aveva avuto ragione nel percepirla insolitamente indifesa. Anche lui aveva la medesima sensazione. La penombra accentuava il volto esangue, immobile sul cuscino, regalandole un'aura di fragilità che la avvolgeva completamente. Il petto si alzava appena in un movimento ritmico impercettibile. Si accorse di aver modellato il proprio respiro su quello di lei, senza volerlo, trovandosi presto in debito di ossigeno.  
Erano sicuri che andasse tutto bene? Lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alla donna affaccendata intorno al corpo di Beckett, che gli rivolse un sorriso per confortarlo e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Nonostante non se lo aspettasse – ma erano molte le cose illogiche accadute quella notte – colse al volo l'invito, senza farsi pregare e si accostò lentamente al letto, facendo attenzione a non urtarlo.

Una volta colmata la distanza, scrutò il suo viso con apprensione, per cercare in esso i segni della donna combattiva che lui aveva conosciuto e di cui solo raramente aveva colto scampoli di vulnerabilità.  
"Va tutto bene?" si informò il medico con sollecitudine.  
Castle le fu grato per la sua premura e meravigliato che avesse colto la sua reticenza, a cui lui stesso faticava a dare un senso. Si sforzò di verbalizzare quello che provava, a rischio di apparirle ben poco sano di mente. E, quel che era peggio, ingrato.  
"Non sono sicuro che Kate... non credo che mi vorrebbe qui", articolò a fatica, ligio alla promessa che si era fatto di essere il più onesto possibile, soprattutto con se stesso, e poi con lei, che era ciò che gli importava di più.  
Temeva che la sua presenza potesse rivelarsi una specie di intromissione in un momento di totale abbandono, mentre Beckett era esanime e impossibilitata a scegliere per sé, a difendersi dal suo sguardo.  
D'accordo, era autorizzato a ricevere informazioni, e questo aveva del miracoloso, e soprattutto creava un legame laddove aveva creduto che tra loro ci fosse solo distanza. Ma gli parve un'intrusione che lei non meritava, che non aveva chiesto. Era entrato, non invitato, in uno spazio privato in cui lei era esposta senza difese. Forse non era quello il grado di intimità che avrebbe desiderato condividere con lui, se fosse stata in grado di intendere e di volere. Forse c'erano dei confini invalicabili e lui era colpevole di essere penetrato all'interno di uno di essi. Non voleva, in assoluto, macchiarsi di una colpa del genere, quando la situazione era tanto delicata.

"Io invece credo di sì", bisbigliò la donna di rimando. Come faceva a essere sempre tanto sicura su qualsiasi questione, soprattutto qualcosa che riguardava strettamente Beckett e nessun altro? Non riuscì a impedirsi di fissarla con un po' di malcelata durezza, pretendendo silenziosamente spiegazioni.  
"In uno dei brevi risvegli ha mormorato chiaramente il suo nome", chiarì con pacatezza, come se la trovasse una cosa naturalissima.  
Lui invece era certo che il suo cuore stesse per crollare di schianto e non lo consolava il fatto di essere in un ospedale, dove alla peggio si sarebbero presi cura di lui, se si fosse verificata un'eventualità che non trovava così remota.  
Sussultò, come se fosse stato colpito con violenza da un oggetto contundente che non aveva visto arrivare.  
"Lei... si sveglia?". Già, perché quello era l'interrogativo prioritario da porsi, rifletté con l'ultimo briciolo di ironia che gli era rimasta.  
Gli era stato assicurato che non sarebbe successo, che non avrebbe ripreso i sensi per tutta la notte, ed era il motivo per cui a nessuno era stato concesso di rimanere. Come era invece possibile che uscisse dal torpore indotto dagli strascichi dell'anestesia e da tutti gli altri farmaci che le stavano somministrando? E che non trovasse nessuno accanto a sé, quando accadeva? Si sentì ribollire di rabbia.  
Il suo cervello si concentrò spontaneamente sul lato pratico della questione, quello meno pericoloso, più affrontabile per lui. Perché se avesse processato il significato esatto di quella frase buttata lì con noncuranza, l'aver chiesto di lui, e tutte le conseguenze che si sarebbero generate a cascata, sarebbe andato in tilt. Non avevano un tonico pronto all'uso, per far rinvenire le persone che stavano per collassare sul pavimento?

"Non si tratta di veri e propri risvegli, perché non è mai realmente cosciente. Ma non deve preoccuparsi, la teniamo sotto costante controllo attraverso i monitor collegati alle macchine che ci sono qui".  
Si preoccupava eccome, invece. Non faceva altro da quanto era successa la tragedia. Anzi, da molto prima, da talmente tanto tempo da non riuscire a quantificarlo. Che razza di discorsi stava facendo?  
Nella pausa di silenzio che seguì, fu costretto a scendere a patti con quello che aveva appena saputo, dal momento che non c'erano più scappatoie. Lei aveva pronunciato il suo nome? Aveva chiesto di lui?  
Premette forte i palmi delle mani contro le palpebre, per ricacciare indietro un brutale fiotto di commozione che si era abbattuta su di lui a tradimento.  
Scrutò da vicino il volto immobile per tentare di comprendere la verità, ma non venne alcun segno di vita, non ci fu nemmeno un fremito di ciglia.

"Vorrei rimanere", sussurrò senza smettere di fissarla. Niente era importante a quel punto, contava solo lei. Voleva memorizzare ogni lineamento, ogni piega, la curva delle labbra, grato che non fossero scomparsi per sempre. Non aveva la forza di lottare, resistere e imporre il suo punto di vista. Sperò di non doverlo fare. Desiderava soltanto starle accanto, così come lei aveva chiesto nelle brume dell'intontimento, senza probabilmente sapere quello che stava facendo, superando il ferreo controllo della sua volontà. Ed era quindi ancora più prezioso, per lui. Perché era vero, era reale. Era quello che doveva esistere dentro di lei, sepolto da strati e strati di negazione e resistenza.  
Voleva esserci se si fosse svegliata di nuovo, anche soltanto per qualche istante, essere lì per confortarla, per sorriderle, per farle sentire che qualcuno che a lei teneva era lì per sostenerla durante la battaglia. Non poteva, in nessun modo e circostanza, permettere che lei avvertisse la medesima sensazione di abbandono e solitudine che lui stesso aveva provato. Non se lui poteva fare qualcosa per evitarlo.

"C'è quella poltroncina, può utilizzarla per non affaticarsi", rispose il medico accennando a qualcosa nascosto in un angolo. Il suo stupore per la facilità con cui aveva ottenuto quello che voleva dovette essere molto visibile. "Non lo faccio per lei, signor Castle, credo che la paziente abbia bisogno della sua presenza, anche se non ne è consapevole. E se dovesse succedere qualcosa, saremo pronti a intervenire", chiarì, continuando a registrare le misurazioni con cui era stata impegnata per tutto quel tempo.  
Dopo un breve cenno di saluto, se ne andò chiudendo piano la porta.

Era talmente stupefatto per la svolta degli eventi, che per qualche secondo rimase fermo in attesa che rientrasse per dirgli che era stato uno scherzo, davvero pensava che gli avrebbero fatto il favore di lasciarlo con lei, da soli? Ma la pace e il silenzio che erano calati come un manto confortevole sulla stanza non vennero interrotti e lui si riscosse. Recuperò la poltroncina e l'accostò al letto, prendendovi posto. L'euforia cancellò la stanchezza, si sentì rinvigorito e pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per darle il conforto di cui aveva bisogno. Se la immaginò aprire gli occhi, guardarsi in giro confusa e, come prima cosa, chiedere di lui. _Di. Lui_. Il cuore gli fece capriole nel petto. Forse il rischio di infarto per colpa delle emozioni troppo intense non era scongiurato.

Era meschino però considerare solo quel lato della faccenda, cioè il fatto che le fosse sfuggito il suo nome mentre era annebbiata dagli ipnotici. Si trattava pur sempre di una situazione drammatica in cui Beckett aveva rischiato di non farcela e chissà quanto sarebbe durata la ripresa e lui avrebbe di certo preferito non aver mai una visuale tanto trasparente del legame che c'era tra loro, di cui anche lei era consapevole a qualche livello, se avesse significato non farle mai vivere un orrore del genere. Doveva sforzarsi di essere una persona migliore, una che fosse degna del privilegio concesso.

Si chiese se potesse toccarla. Non riusciva a starle tanto vicino, senza trarre – e sperava donarle – conforto attraverso il contatto fisico. Nonostante le temperature fossero normalmente torride nei reparti ospedalieri, in quella stanza accadeva l'esatto contrario. Voleva scaldarla. Venne scosso da qualche brivido, che forse non era dovuto al clima, ma al suo stato d'animo. Avrebbe provato a sfiorarla, e se non fosse successo niente, si sarebbe azzardato soltanto a tenerle la mano, per dimostrarle di esserle vicino, qualora si fosse svegliata.  
La pelle era più fredda del previsto, anche se poteva aspettarselo, ma gli fece comunque una brutta impressione che si affrettò a scacciare con una scrollata di spalle. Non era il momento di farsi suggestionare, il suo compito era quello di trasmetterle tutto il calore che poteva donarle.

Sollevò piano la sua mano abbandonata sul lenzuolo perfettamente tirato, e la prese tra le sue, con grande cautela, sbirciando con la coda dell'occhio eventuali movimenti. Rimase tutto com'era, e questo gli diede coraggio. Le accarezzò piano il dorso con le dita, ricordando tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto farlo, ma non aveva potuto, e quella volta in cui si era lasciata insolitamente avvicinare, seduta davanti a lui e all'oceano, in quel piccolo locale di Los Angeles. Le loro mani insieme generarono abbastanza calore da cancellare la sensazione di gelo che albergava in lui da molte ore. Si augurò che potesse fare lo stesso con lei.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo e i pensieri, mentre si rilassava gradualmente. Sperò che potesse arrivare presto il momento giusto in cui confessarle quanto conforto gli aveva dato il solo fatto di vederla respirare lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, accanto a lui.  
Scorse una busta di plastica trasparente appoggiata su un tavolino poco distante dal letto, piena di quelli che dovevano essere i suoi effetti personali. Dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vederne tutto il contenuto, e non gli sembrava il caso di impicciarsi fino a tal punto tra le sue cose, ma gli parve di riconoscere la collana su cui era appeso l'anello della madre. Vide anche l'orologio di suo padre, che lui si era occupato di riparare – ricordava ancora il sorriso con cui l'aveva ringraziato, era uno dei suoi ricordi più cari risalente ai primi tempi della loro collaborazione.  
Un po' più nascosto, ma inconfondibile, a meno che non fosse uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, sbucava il piccolo drago dorato che le aveva regalato. Quello che aveva pagato pochi dollari, speranzoso di strapparle almeno una risata. Fu come incontrare un vecchio amico, una sensazione di benessere si fece strada dentro di lui e andò in circolo nel suo corpo. Doveva averlo tenuto nella tasca dell'uniforme, dopo aver scelto di portarlo con sé in uno dei giorni più brutti della sua vita, quando ancora non sapeva che sarebbe potuto diventare l'ultimo. Se avesse saputo che la nottata sarebbe stata prodiga di così tanti doni, si sarebbe impuntato per trascorrerla interamente accanto a lei, invece che divisi da un muro di solitudine, come era stato.

Un movimento impercettibile attrasse la sua attenzione, mentre era preso dalle sue fantasticherie. La osservò con attenzione, tenendole sempre la mano, ma non notò cambiamenti. Doveva essersi autosuggestionato. Doveva calmarsi.  
Sentì di nuovo un piccolo fremito. No, non era la sua immaginazione galoppante, si era mossa sul serio. Magari non volontariamente, magari erano solo piccoli sussulti incontrollati, che non significavano niente, come spesso accade mentre si dorme. Niente di preoccupante. Se fosse successo di nuovo però avrebbe chiamato qualcuno, meglio essere troppo prudenti che non esserlo affatto. Rimase in ascolto, talmente concentrato sui segnali che il suo corpo avrebbe potuto mandare, che quell'" _Ehi_ " sussurrato con voce alterata, ma pieno di quella sfumatura imperiosa così tipica di lei, lo fece quasi stramazzare sul pavimento.  
Non si era aspettato che si svegliasse, né tanto meno che gli _parlasse._ Non gli era stato detto che si limitava a mormorare parole sconnesse in preda all'incoscienza? E lui che aspettava a risponderle? Senza rendersene conto, le strinse la mano convulsamente, ancorando profondamente gli occhi nei suoi, che erano confusi, appannati, probabilmente poco lucidi, ma assolutamente i suoi.

"Ehi", esclamò a sua volta, molto banalmente, recuperando con la tenerezza con la quale avvolse il suo saluto. Lei deglutì a fatica. Si sporse verso il suo viso. "Hai sete?", la interrogò sollecito, tenendo la voce molto bassa, per non disturbarla. Lei scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo perché non aveva idea del motivo per cui le avesse fatto una domanda del genere, dal momento che non avrebbe saputo che cosa inventarsi in caso di risposta affermativa.  
"Hai dolore?", provò di nuovo, preoccupato che la sofferenza post operatoria si fosse riacutizzata e lei non riuscisse a comunicarlo.  
Scosse la testa con più forza e riaprì gli occhi. Gli sembrò di notare uno scintillio contrariato, come se fosse seccata con lui per qualche motivo, forse perché lui stava parlando troppo, impedendole di esprimere i suoi bisogni.  
Decise di aspettare le sue mosse, ma non poté trattenersi dall'accarezzarle piano i capelli, scostandoli dalla fronte, sorridendole inebetito. Non riusciva a credere che solo qualche minuto prima se ne era stato da solo a impazzire in una sala d'aspetto disagevole e adesso era qui accanto a lei, a parlarle e confortarla. O anche a farsi rimproverare, se era quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
Lei si mosse in modo irrequieto, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non riuscisse a farlo, per via dell'intontimento generale di cui era vittima. Lui continuò ad accarezzarle il viso, perché si tranquillizzasse.  
"Che cosa...?", articolò a fatica, guardandosi in giro un po' agitata.  
Castle valutò quanto fosse opportuno raccontarle. Non aveva idea del modo giusto di affrontare la faccenda, non sapeva se ricordasse qualcosa, o se fosse già il caso di rinfrescarle la memoria ripercorrendo la sequenza degli eventi traumatici. No, ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello.

"Andrà tutto bene", la rassicurò. "Ti hanno operata ed è filato tutto liscio. Tornerai più in forma che mai", concluse con un ampio sorriso, decidendo che un po' di sano ottimismo non avrebbe fatto male, soprattutto perché lui era davvero convinto che sarebbe andata alla grande. Era viva. Che cosa importava del resto? Ci avrebbero pensato più avanti.  
"Dovresti cercare di riposare", la invitò. Avrebbe di certo preferito continuare la loro conversazione improvvisata, che aveva per lui un valore inestimabile, ma sapeva che si sarebbe affaticata troppo. Non avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi, in primo luogo. Forse era necessario aumentare il dosaggio degli antidolorifici.  
Lei scosse di nuovo la testa, per la terza volta, più cocciuta che mai. Quella era la donna che conosceva, sorrise tra sé.  
"Non voglio", annunciò determinata.  
"Ci sarò qui io a controllare che non ci siano mostri sotto al letto, non preoccuparti", scherzò, per rallegrare il momento e rasserenarla.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata più lucida di quanto si aspettasse.  
"Sei stanco. Anche tu...". Le energie non le bastarono per finire la frase. Stava forse per suggerirgli di andarsene? Trovò buffo che si fossero tutti coalizzati per tentare di convincerlo a lasciarla, perfino lei.

"Non vado da nessuna parte, Kate. Starò qui con te fino a domattina". _Fino a per sempre_ sarebbe stata la giusta risposta da dare, quella che veniva dal cuore, per quanto sgrammaticata fosse. Lei faticò a tenere aperti gli occhi, ma si sforzò di sorridergli. Fece un piccolo sospiro e poi si rivolse di nuovo a lui, dopo una pausa che, sospettò, dovette servirle a recuperare un po' di fiato.  
"Perché?", gli domandò venando il tono di una sfumatura seria che non seppe interpretare. Così come non capì se, molto banalmente, volesse sapere il motivo per cui non intendeva andarsene e rimanere di vedetta a tempo indeterminato, o se l'interrogativo avesse un respiro più ampio e più filosofico, qualcosa come _Castle, perché accadono cose brutte nel mondo?_ o _Perché tra tutti, proprio io?,_ che avrebbero necessitato di una dissertazione più ragionata. Preferì attenersi al significato più letterale.

"Perché ti amo", si lasciò sfuggire, sconcertato lui per primo dalla totale assenza di freni inibitori con cui la frase era precipitata fuori dal suo cuore, rotolando piena di bellezza e speranza verso di lei, mentre stava cercando qualcosa di divertente da risponderle, per tirarla su di morale. E quando lui per primo l'ebbe sentita espressa alta voce – mentre di solito se ne stava seppellita in un angolo, per via della sua forza distruttiva-, capì che non avrebbe potuto dire niente che fosse più perfetto, e giusto.

Non giunse nessuna reazione. Kate sembrava essersi riaddormentata. Si trattava del loro solito pessimo tempismo. Ma non importava. Quell'amore era stato espresso, gli era stato permesso di esistere e lui si era liberato dal peso di portarlo con sé senza lasciarlo libero di vivere, di crescere. Era un sollievo, una gioia inarrestabile.  
Le prese di nuovo la mano tra le sue e si chinò a darle un bacio lieve sul polso. Del tutto inaspettatamente sentì aumentare consapevolmente la stretta delle dita di lei sulle proprie. Alzò gli occhi di scatto, ma lei aveva le palpebre abbassate e la posizione era immutata. Forse non era la risposta ai suoi desideri, ma era già un ottima base di partenza.  
Da un punto che gli sembrò provenire da un'altra dimensione, si fece viva di nuovo la voce di lei, più impastata di prima, un sussurro quasi sicuramente non cosciente.  
"Non andare via", mormorò, prima di sospirare questa volta più profondamente e, da quel che capì, abbandonarsi del tutto al sonno.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte", le promise a bassa voce. "Adesso dormi. Ci penso io al resto".


	12. Dodici

_And so it is the shorter story  
No love, no glory  
_ _No hero in her sky  
_ _\- The Blower's Daughter_

12 – Castle

Ricevette la telefonata in cui venne informato che Kate si era svegliata in via definitiva ed era pronta a ricevere liberamente visite - con l'unico limite del buonsenso e l'avvertenza di non stancarla troppo -, molto prima di quanto si aspettasse.  
Era rimasto con lei finché gli era stato consentito, sonnecchiando sulla poltrona, che con il trascorrere delle ore si era fatta sempre meno accogliente.  
Non si era più svegliata.

All'alba un plotone composto dal medico di turno e un codazzo di infermieri aveva fatto irruzione – lui l'aveva vissuta così - ed era quindi stato cacciato, senza possibilità di appellarsi al buon cuore di nessuno.  
Aveva quindi deciso di fare un salto a casa per farsi una doccia, cambiarsi e mangiare qualcosa. Gli avevano assicurato che la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe, Beckett doveva essere trasferita in un nuovo reparto – visto che la notte era trascorsa nel migliore dei modi-, e la procedura avrebbe richiesto del tempo.  
Non gli era rimasto altro da fare che accarezzarle furtivamente il viso per l'ultima volta e lasciarla da sola con la muta premessa che sarebbe tornato presto a prendersi cura di lei.

Una volta rientrato nel loft – gli era sembrato di essere stato assente per anni - la stanchezza e la tensione accumulate nelle lunghe ore di veglia lo avevano travolto. Era riuscito solo a caracollare verso il divano, dove si era lasciato cadere di schianto, addormentandosi poco dopo con il cellulare ancora stretto in mano. La vibrazione l'aveva brutalmente risvegliato dopo quelli che gli erano parsi solo pochi minuti di riposo agitato.  
Si alzò di scatto, l'idea di correre da lei gli garantì l'adrenalina necessaria per rimettersi in moto e affrontare da capo una nuova, intensa giornata. Sapeva di chiedere molto al suo corpo, ma non poteva fare niente di diverso. Avrebbe recuperato le forze, prima o poi, quando lei sarebbe stata meglio.

Sapeva di non dare di sé un bello spettacolo, quando si guardò allo specchio, ma fece il possibile per avere un aspetto presentabile. Sentiva di doverglielo. Ed era anche un po' emozionato per il loro prossimo incontro. La notte precedente Kate era stata sotto l'effetto di potenti antidolorifici e la conversazione che avevano avuto, per quanto preziosa e significativa sotto molti aspetti, non era stata alla pari. Lei era scivolata e riemersa nell'oblio più volte, cercando disperatamente di aggrapparsi alla realtà, senza avere molto successo.  
Era perfettamente cosciente del fatto che potesse non serbare ricordi dettagliati di quello che si erano detti. O, senza girarci troppo intorno, poteva non essere stata abbastanza in sé da rendersi conto che lui aveva confessato di amarla e capire l'enorme portata che la rivelazione poteva avere. In tutta onestà, non sapeva se sperare che se lo ricordasse o se sarebbe stato augurabile trovare un momento migliore e decisamente più romantico – almeno per lei – in cui ribadire la profonda verità che aveva compreso albergare nel suo cuore da molto più tempo di quanto pensasse.  
Indossò un completo elegante, scartandone diversi, perché non voleva apparirle trasandato. Ci teneva che lei lo vedesse al meglio, lo considerava un doveroso atto di rispetto, un omaggio che segnalasse quanto importante lui considerasse quell'incontro. Sulla strada verso l'ospedale si fermò da un fioraio, e scelse il mazzo più colorato che trovò: una profusione di tonalità rosse e gialle, un inno alla vita, alla rinascita e, perché no, all'ottimismo. Lui lo era di natura.

Si presentò davanti alla nuova stanza in cui era stata trasferita un po' intimidito. La porta era chiusa. Bussò discretamente. Se fosse stata impegnata con altre visite si sarebbe fatto da parte. Era sicuro anche altre persone avessero la sua stessa necessità di controllare con i propri occhi che stesse bene e festeggiare la sua ripresa. Era giusto che lasciasse il posto a chi non l'aveva ancora incontrata. Ma lui voleva averla tutta per sé e non intendeva giustificarsi per desiderarlo.  
Non sentì alcun rumore provenire dall'interno, quindi aprì piano la porta e infilò la testa per dare una rapida occhiata. Fu così che lei lo colse in flagrante, dalla sua postazione al centro della stanza, piuttosto divertita per i suoi movimenti circospetti.  
"Entra pure, Castle. Nessuno ti mangerà", lo salutò, cercando a fatica di sollevarsi seduta. Lo spirito era sempre lo stesso e lui fu felice di scoprirlo, anche se le conseguenze dalla prova sostenuta erano ben visibili sul volto scavato, segnato dalla stanchezza. Le guance erano pallide e scarne, gli occhi privi della solita vivacità, e anche se si sforzava di non apparire troppo stremata, a tratti la sua espressione rivelava la sofferenza fisica che doveva ancora provare.

Si ricordò solo allora del mazzetto colorato che teneva in mano, che creava un enorme contrasto con la sua pelle diafana, e le occhiaie violacee che la notte prima, complice l'oscurità, non aveva notato. Non era in ottimo stato, ma stava orgogliosamente tentando di reagire e questo gli fece tenerezza. Sentì un moto di fierezza per lei, per il suo carattere indomito che la spronava a non lasciarsi andare sotto il peso degli eventi drammatici accaduti.  
Non c'era bisogno di fingere di stare meglio di quanto non si sentisse, non con lui, ma rispettò i suoi sforzi di non cedere allo sconforto. La leggeva così chiaramente che quasi se ne stupì, nonostante fosse qualcosa su cui aveva smesso di interrogarsi nel tempo.  
"Come stai?", si informò premuroso, sedendosi accanto a lei, dopo aver messo i fiori dentro a un vaso che già ne conteneva degli altri. Non era stato l'unico ad aver avuto l'idea di regalarle un po' di colore che riuscisse a rallegrare quelle mura troppo tetre, che dovevano avere una pessima influenza sul suo umore. Il suo mazzo spiccava un po' misero tra gli altri, forse era stato troppo frettoloso nello sceglierlo. Aveva solo voluto arrivare da lei il prima possibile.  
"Ho visto giorni migliori", rispose caustica, trattenendo una smorfia mentre provava a cambiare posizione, rifiutando la sua offerta di aiuto. L'indipendenza per cui era famosa non era stata minimamente scalfita.  
"Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?".  
Scosse il capo con veemenza. "No, è un dolore sopportabile. E non voglio farmaci che mi intontiscano di nuovo", ribadì con decisione, come se avesse già dovuto ripetere la medesima spiegazione più volte e ne avesse abbastanza.  
Dire che si era svegliata battagliera era un eufemismo.  
Castle realizzò che la notte precedente, per quanto colma di ansia per le sue condizioni, era stata molto più semplice da affrontare. Complici l'isolamento e l'oscurità, si era creata un'intimità che li aveva avvicinati più di quanto si fosse aspettato. Quel mattino, invece, la realtà gli si presentava molto più ingrata. Non gliene faceva una colpa, si vedeva che doveva sentirsi spossata, aveva a malapena le forze per sostenersi. Decise che la visita si sarebbe conclusa presto, nonostante avvertisse il bisogno fisico di starle accanto, ma non voleva esaurire la sua riserva di energia, quasi inesistente.

Si accorse che lei evitava intenzionalmente di guardarlo negli occhi. Fissava un punto davanti a sé con aria incupita, senza interessarsi di nient'altro. Il silenzio era così denso da sembrare un muro impenetrabile, messo lì per un motivo. Non volle spezzarlo. Era disorientato, a dirla tutta. Non si era preparato a dovere. Non aveva pensato che il risveglio dopo l'intervento sarebbe stato tanto difficile per lei. Per lui contava unicamente il fatto che fosse sana e salva. Ma lui non aveva subito nessun trauma, né aveva ferite fisiche, per non parlare del fatto che il suo cuore non si era fermato durante un intervento chirurgico.  
Se avesse preferito passare il resto dei minuti in silenzio, lui sarebbe stato felice di accontentarla. Scoprì presto che non era così.  
"Grazie per i fiori. E per essere rimasto con me stanotte", proruppe all'improvviso, lanciandogli una brevissima occhiata, prima di tornare a incollare lo sguardo al muro di fronte. Non seppe se a lasciarlo basito fu il fatto che avesse intavolato una conversazione o il contenuto stesso di quei ringraziamenti.  
"Tu... te lo ricordi?", si lasciò sfuggire, prima di ponderare meglio la risposta da darle, per non sprecare l'attenzione centellinata che lei gli stava riservando.  
Venne costretta a orientare il suo sguardo su di lui. Era il suo turno di essere un po' perplessa.  
"Sì, certo. A un certo punto mi sono svegliata e tu eri nella mia stanza. Mi hai chiesto se avessi sete", chiarì come se fosse ovvio.  
Lui aveva anche detto una serie di altre cose, su cui al momento non gli sembrava il momento di interrogarla, visto che aveva sorvolato su di esse con tanta eleganza.  
"Non devi ringraziarmi, non avrei potuto essere da nessun'altra parte", ammise con dolcezza, appoggiando la mano sulla sua. Lei si ritrasse. Non bruscamente, non come se il suo tocco fosse stato sgradito, ma scelse palesemente di non assecondare il contatto fisico. Questo era inaspettato. E non molto positivo, a dar retta al suo istinto che iniziava ad allarmarsi. Tentò di giustificarla pensando che doveva ancora essere scombussolata per tutti i motivi che aveva già rammentato a se stesso. Non doveva necessariamente significare che si stesse allontanando da lui a causa di quello che le aveva confessato, per quanto l'impressione fosse proprio quella.

Seguì un altro fiotto di silenzio, leggermente più ostile del precedente.  
"Dicono che ci vorrà del tempo perché mi riprenda del tutto", annunciò lei dopo qualche minuto, con lo stesso tono con cui avrebbe letto un bollettino medico in una conferenza stampa. Forse era tanto di cattivo umore perché la prospettiva di non poter tornare in fretta alla solita vita doveva esserle parsa inaccettabile.  
"Ti rimetteremo in piedi molto prima del previsto", la rassicurò pieno di buona volontà. Era un tentativo di sollevarle il morale, non aveva scelto le parole con troppa cura. Ma doveva aver commesso un errore di valutazione, perché lei non prese troppo bene la sua sicurezza sul fatto che le cose sarebbero filate lisce.  
"Dovrò fare fisioterapia tutti i giorni per mesi e frequentare delle sedute con lo psichiatra del distretto, e ottenere la sua autorizzazione, prima di poter tornare al lavoro", sbuffò seccata, come se le trovasse pretese inconcepibili e non ci fosse un bagliore di speranza nella sua miserevole vita. Intanto era viva e poteva contare sulla sua totale disponibilità ad aiutarla a riprendersi. Non gli sembravano inezie di poco conto, ma forse lei non era nelle condizioni di ragionare sulla situazione in modo più neutro. Del resto era passata attraverso l'inferno ed era sopravvissuta, era facile per lui vedere le cose in una prospettiva meno pessimistica.

Gli venne un'idea improvvisa che gli parve perfetta per mettere a tacere la sua apprensione sul futuro e questo lo ringalluzzì. Si affrettò a metterla al corrente. "Perché non ti trasferisci al loft per qualche tempo? Potrai concentrarti sulla tua ripresa senza preoccuparti di nient'altro e intanto io mi occuperò del resto, ti accompagnerò a fare fisioterapia, dallo psichiatra, cucinerò per te...".  
Dalla reazione sconcertata che ottenne in cambio – e che lei dissimulò velocemente - gli parve quasi di averle proposto di seguirlo nell'oltretomba, dove lui l'avrebbe lasciata per sempre.  
"Mio padre si è offerto di portarmi nel suo chalet più a nord e rimanere con me per tutta la durata della convalescenza", lo informò come se gli stesse illustrando questioni di nessunissima importanza che riguardavano sconosciuti. Riguardavano lui, invece. E da molto vicino. Lei voleva allontanarsi? Da lui, dai suoi amici, dal suo appartamento? Il panico strisciò dal basso verso il suo cuore.

"Vuoi... lasciare la città?", domandò con cautela. "E... l'indagine?", si arrischiò ad aggiungere, prima di rendersi conto che, ancora una volta non aveva riflettuto bene prima di esternare le sue inopportune considerazioni. Questo lo dedusse, di nuovo, dalla sua reazione infastidita.  
"Credi che adesso sia nella condizione di indagare?", lo sferzò visibilmente irritata. Doveva consideralo un inetto. Peggio. Un intruso.  
"No, naturalmente no. Ma se intendi andartene per mesi... sai che il tempismo è importante in questi casi, sei stata tu a insegnarmelo. Potrei occuparmene io in tua assenza e aggiornarti ogni tanto...". Era l'ultima, disperata cartuccia che aveva da sparare e lo sapeva. Capì che doveva saperlo anche quella bellissima, inavvicinabile donna che si trovava davanti.  
"Non voglio che te ne occupi", gli ordinò con un tono autoritario che non gli rivolgeva da moltissimo tempo.  
"Kate, capisco che quello ti è successo sia stato terribile, ma la soluzione non è...".  
"No, Castle, tu non capisci", ribatté infervorandosi. "Pensi sempre di capire tutti, me per prima, ma non è così".  
Il colpo fu così estremo e immeritato da catapultarlo di nuovo nel suo appartamento, durante il loro ultimo litigio, quando lui era improvvisamente diventato il nemico su cui riversare tutto il suo astio, per colpe che non aveva. Capì inoltre che lei aveva preparato il loro incontro – forse aveva appositamente chiesto che li lasciassero soli, era strano che nessuno li avesse interrotti- per un motivo preciso. Lei voleva mettere un punto. Finale.  
E lui che aveva sperato che da quel momento le cose sarebbero andate nella direzione che aveva sognato per anni, convincendosi che fosse quello che desiderava anche lei.

Dimenticò dove si trovava, in che condizioni lei versasse e tutte le riflessioni pacate con cui aveva giustificato quello che, adesso, gli parve solo un attacco gratuito.  
Si concentrò solo sul dolore inaffrontabile che esplose nel rendersi conto che lei lo stava lasciando. Né più, né meno. No, anzi, non era il termine corretto, loro non avevano una relazione. Ma lui l'amava e anche lei... era stato sicuro... Invece si era ingannato. Aveva costruito castelli dove c'erano solo macerie, solo perché era convinto che desiderando a lungo qualcosa, l'universo gliel'avrebbe donata. Erano solo fantasticherie. E la realtà stava presentando il suo conto, che lui non era emotivamente attrezzato per pagare senza battere ciglio.

"Kate". Pronunciò il nome con voce tremante, ma controllata. Era l'ultimo barlume di ragionevolezza che gli rimaneva, prima che si liberassero forze su cui non aveva nessun dominio. Tutta l'ansia che aveva provato per lei, lo spavento, il timore di vederla morire, l'orrore di immaginare una vita senza di lei, l'amore che premeva contro le sue costole a ogni battito si fusero in una sofferenza di inarrestabile portata che non riuscì a fermare, prima che distruggesse gli argini del buonsenso.  
"Tu non vuoi solo allontanarti da New York. Vuoi farmi fuori dalla tua vita. Non è così? È a questo che vuoi arrivare, fin da quando sono entrato. Quello che non capisco è perché". O forse lo capiva, ma non voleva ammetterlo.  
Si era sporto verso di lei, che si sottrasse al suo tentativo di avvicinamento, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, apparendo perfino più emaciata di quanto non fosse stata appena entrato.  
"Castle, non è il momento...", lo pregò stancamente, come se lui fosse stato troppo infantile per rendersi conto di non essere opportuno. _Troppo facile, così._ Non le avrebbe permesso di farlo passare per il colpevole della situazione, solo perché lei non aveva il coraggio di dirgli la verità in faccia.  
"Non è mai il momento, vero, Kate? Non lo era a Los Angeles, non lo è adesso".  
"Che cosa c'entra adesso Los Angeles? Perché devi sempre tirar fuori questa storia?". Si era tolta quell'espressione da martire che doveva sopportare persone moleste e, finalmente, sembrava voler partecipare alla conversazione.  
"Perché tu non vuoi parlarne! Ti sembra normale nasconderlo, fingere che non sia mai successo?!". Stava urlando, ma non aveva la presenza di spirito di rendersene conto, né di scegliere strade alternative.

"Perché forse non sarebbe dovuto succedere", ribatté lei amaramente, voltando la testa lontano da lui. Se glielo avesse lanciato contro con rabbia avrebbe fatto molto, molto meno male. Avrebbe capito che aveva voluto solo ferirlo, senza pensarlo davvero. Il tono pacato con cui lo aveva confessato, invece, gli fece capire che la verità, nuda e cruda, finalmente era stata detta. Lui si era illuso. Su tutto. Aveva sbagliato a interpretare i segnali, aveva creduto che lei provasse qualcosa per lui, quando non era così. E poco importava che lei gli avesse chiesto di rimanere, la notte precedente, o avesse pronunciato il suo nome. La Beckett sveglia e vigile – non la versione che parlava senza filtri nell'incoscienza post-operatoria – non lo voleva con sé. Lo stava chiudendo fuori proprio nel momento più difficile della sua vita. E questo significava solo una cosa. Che non aveva mai voluto, nemmeno per un istante – nemmeno mentre facevano l'amore – stare con lui. Un rullo compressore lo avrebbe devastato di meno. Non credeva di aver mai provato una tale strazio nemmeno quando aveva temuto che morisse. Sarebbe vissuta. Ma voleva farlo senza di lui.

Non c'era più niente da dire. Non c'erano preghiere, suppliche, tentativi di farla ragionare. Aveva ammesso tra le righe di averlo sentito confessare di amarla, visto che ricordava gli eventi delle ore precedenti, e glielo aveva rispedito al mittente con un cortese "No, grazie". Per non dire di peggio, che era esattamente quello che gli stava passando per la mente.  
"D'accordo. Se è questo quello che vuoi... cerca di prenderti cura di te stessa".  
Doveva uscirsene, in qualche modo, con gli ultimi strascichi di dignità strappata, ma quello che avrebbe voluto fare era scuoterla e obbligarla ad ammettere di amarlo anche lei, ma di essere spaventata. Perché insieme ce l'avrebbero fatta, avrebbero risolto tutto.  
Ma non poteva. La verità era che, per quanto male facesse – e ne faceva immensamente, per non parlare dell'incubo in cui si sarebbe trasformata la sua futura esistenza solitaria – lei era libera di non volerlo nella sua vita. Non poteva imporle la sua presenza. Era convinto che in fondo le persone avessero ogni diritto di compiere scelte all'apparenza sbagliate, perfino quella di andarsene definitivamente. Se lei voleva abbandonarlo, lui doveva farsi abbandonare. Perché erano arrivati alla fine, non era difficile da capire. Lottare non sarebbe più servito a niente, se non esacerbare la situazione e imporre qualcosa che lei non voleva. Lui l'amava e proprio quell'amore gli suggeriva che l'ultimo dono che potesse farle era proprio quello di lasciarla libera. Rispettare le sue scelte. Volere il suo bene, da lontano. Accettare l'inaccettabile. Permetterle di essere se stessa, fino in fondo. Era la forma più estrema di amore che conoscesse. La prova che non pensava gli sarebbe mai stata chiesta.

Si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo di totale smarrimento. Trovò difficile non correre ad abbracciarla. "Castle...".  
Non finì mai quello che aveva in mente di dirgli perché all'improvviso si accasciò contro i cuscini, il viso assunse una sfumatura livida, il respiro divenne affannoso e uno dei monitor fece scattare un allarme che si mise a suonare assordandolo.  
La camera venne invasa dal personale medico, prima che lui si rendesse conto di quello che stava succedendo. Si fece automaticamente da parte, atterrito dalla certezza di aver provocato il suo collasso, incapace di muoversi. Non si accorse fino all'ultimo che qualcuno puntava nella sua direzione e lo spintonava con violenza verso l'uscita, urlando epiteti che non capì, finché non mise a fuoco la figura dell'uomo e riconobbe Josh che, in preda a una rabbia cieca, lo accusò di essere quello che la metteva continuamente in pericolo, intimandogli di andarsene per sempre. Non gli bastava quello che aveva già combinato, riesumando il caso della madre? Doveva darle ancora e ancora il tormento? Non sarebbe mai finita?

Non ebbe nemmeno la forza di reagire, indietreggiò sconvolto, in pena per lei e convinto che, dopotutto, Josh non avesse affatto torto. In fondo era quello che aveva continuato a ripetere a se stesso, dilaniandosi senza assoluzione. Che, a quel punto, non sarebbe mai arrivata.


	13. Tredici

_Was it all wasted?  
_ _All that love?  
_ _\- Save Me_

13 – Castle

Furono giorni di puro e lacerante supplizio. Non c'era altro modo per definire quella continua, implacabile oppressione del corpo e dell'anima e, ne era amaramente consapevole, non c'era niente che potesse sollevarlo dalla sua miseria, niente che lenisse quella mancanza cocente che avvertiva per lei.  
Dopo il piccolo dramma che lui stesso aveva innescato e che l'aveva fatta star male di nuovo, non osò più avvicinarsi alla sua stanza in ospedale, anche se venne informato che si era ripresa, stava facendo progressi e non erano sopraggiunte altre complicazioni a ostacolare la sua guarigione.  
Questo non mitigò il suo ingombrante, onnipresente senso di colpa.

Era molto felice che stesse migliorando, era l'unica cosa che gli importasse. Anche se l'accesso alla sua camera gli era stato ufficiosamente impedito – nessuno osava dirlo apertamente, ma lui lo aveva intuito e si era fatto da parte per primo - il padre di lei lo informava puntualmente sulle sue condizioni di salute con una generosità che non credeva di poter replicare, a parti invertite. Jim Beckett, con l'eleganza che lo contraddistingueva, non lo aveva accusato di niente. Né di averla messa in pericolo, né di non averla fermata, come si era raccomandato. Non lo aveva nemmeno biasimato per averla fatta agitare troppo, quando ancora non si era completamente ripresa dall'intervento subito, rischiando di provocare ulteriori, non necessari danni.

Lui non era purtroppo altrettanto magnanimo con se stesso. Che razza di persona inveisce contro una donna costretta a letto, visibilmente indebolita, confusa e sofferente? Aveva urlato contro di lei. Se lo ripeteva atterrito, perché la consapevolezza del suo comportamento non lo abbandonasse. Non voleva concedersi la grazia di dimenticare quanto in basso fosse caduto, che infimo spettacolo avesse dato di sé.  
E tutto perché aveva considerato inaccettabile il rifiuto, che era arrivato come una coltellata alle spalle, quando era stato certo che esistesse per loro la reale possibilità di superare insieme la tragedia che li aveva quasi separati per sempre.  
Proprio mentre si era sentito sollevato per lo scampato pericolo, quando credeva che la sorte si fosse mostrata benevola con loro, la sua determinazione ad allontanarlo lo aveva fatto precipitare nella disperazione, causando in lui una reazione imperdonabile.

La ferita che lei gli aveva inferto, respingendolo, bruciava come se fosse stata incisa con un ferro rovente nella carne viva. Le emozioni si erano riversate nel suo corpo, invadendolo. Non c'era un muscolo che non gli dolesse, aumentando il tormento che quotidianamente erodeva la sua capacità di sopportazione. Faceva male. Lo lasciava senza fiato quanto semplice e annientante fosse il dolore che provava. Non gli dava mai tregua. Qualche volta avrebbe fatto di tutto purché si placasse, anche solo per qualche minuto di desiderato oblio.  
E se anche si riprometteva di essere abbastanza coraggioso da farsi travolgere dall'onda alta del dolore, accettarlo in ogni sua forma, per trasformarlo alchemicamente in qualcosa che lo avrebbe nutrito, invece che distruggerlo – perché sapeva, per esperienza, che era l'unico modo di uscirne vivo – riceveva continue dimostrazioni di non essere abbastanza forte da sopportare quel costante tormento.

Dormire era impensabile. Le sue notti erano un susseguirsi di mostri acquattati nell'angolo che venivano a fargli visita quando il brusio di sottofondo si ritirava e non aveva più alcuna risorsa per distrarsi, tacitare il parlottio interiore. Si lasciava annegare nell'oscurità, senza potersi opporre.  
Riusciva a sonnecchiare per un paio di ore verso mattina, dopo aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, ma la cruda luce dell'alba veniva a svegliarlo presto, ripresentandogli beffarda la realtà delle cose, senza alcuna indulgenza. Implacabile accadeva, a ogni risveglio dopo un sonno agitato, che per un breve istante non ricordasse quello che era successo. L'illusione lo convinceva che sarebbe stata un'altra delle loro solite giornate, lei avrebbe chiamato per annunciare un omicidio e lui sarebbe uscito, spensierato come non sarebbe mai più stato, e l'avrebbe incontrata.  
Poi ricordava. E la lama penetrava impietosa nelle sue carni.

Quel che era peggio, era sapere che se in qualche modo lei avesse ancora fatto parte della sua vita, sarebbe riuscito a sopportare in eterno la traccia incancellabile dei suoi peccati. Era stato lui a far ricominciare la giostra malefica che aveva finito con il riversarsi su di lei.  
L'inconcepibile si traduceva invece nella consapevolezza che quella vita era terminata, di punto in bianco. Una vita che aveva amato, dopotutto. E che aveva rovinato perché non si era accontentato, aveva voluto di più. Quel suo maledetto vizio di credere di poter migliorare le cose.  
Impazziva nella solitudine dovuta alla mancanza di lei, in qualsiasi forma. Rimpiangeva i giorni lontani in cui aveva vissuto il tormento di averla accanto senza poterla sfiorare, di amarla senza confessarle il suo amore. Aveva pensato che quello fosse impossibile da sopportare, ma non aveva avuto idea – o forse sì, lontanamente, come una minaccia che aveva visto profilarsi all'orizzonte, ma che aveva respinto ai margini della coscienza – del martirio in cui si sarebbe trasformata la sua vita una volta che lei avesse volutamente deciso di uscirne.  
Si scervellava cercando modi per tornare indietro, per far parte ancora della sua quotidianità in qualche forma – avrebbe accettato di tutto -, ma non ce n'erano. Aveva valutato tutte le opzioni, ma non c'erano appigli, lei aveva fatto terra bruciata, allontanandolo dalle indagini, dalla sua vita. Non voleva appoggiarsi a lui nel momento di maggiore bisogno, nemmeno come amico, come partner. Questo era il punto più basso dell'iceberg.

Per la prima volta nella sua esistenza pensò seriamente che avrebbe perso il senno. Come si poteva sopportare un dolore del genere, costante, martellante, senza che il proprio equilibrio mentale cedesse? Quando avrebbe ricominciato a respirare normalmente, senza quel peso che gli opprimeva la trachea, gli rendeva faticoso deglutire? E lui avrebbe voluto che svanisse? No, se significava smettere di sperare. Per quanto insopportabile fosse, soffrire per lei era l'unico modo di averla vicina. Avrebbe preferito non guarire mai, piuttosto che lasciarla andare per sempre.  
Seppe che era stata dimessa dall'ospedale, sempre grazie al suo informatore che, supponeva, dovesse rimanere segreto, ma poi perse le tracce dei suoi spostamenti. E i giorni passavano, uno dopo l'altro, senza nessuna notizia. Lei naturalmente non si fece viva.  
Se avevano deciso che fosse giunto il momento per lei di tornare a casa, non poteva che esserne felice, significava che stava meglio, era fuori pericolo. Ed era sicuro che essere circondata da qualcosa di familiare l'avrebbe aiutata, invece che restarsene in una stanza d'ospedale con degli estranei a occuparsi di lei.  
Saperla accudita da professionisti lo aveva in fondo rassicurato. Se fosse successo qualcosa, sarebbero stati pronti a intervenire. E se adesso fosse stata male? C'era qualcuno con lei, che si preoccupasse dei suoi bisogni? Del suo stato d'animo? Che le preparasse i pasti? Lei non sarebbe certamente stata in grado di farlo.  
Poteva solo rimanere con i suoi dubbi, i suoi disperati ragionamenti, i vicoli ciechi in cui si infilava sapendo che non era saggio andare a tormentare il punto dolente.

Si aggirava per il loft incapace di reagire, brusco con chiunque tentasse di lanciargli un salvagente per riportarlo in superficie. Voleva crogiolarsi nel dolore, non perché avesse tendenze autodistruttive – o le aveva senza rendersene conto? - ma perché aveva a malapena le forze per respirare.  
Forse un giorno ne sarebbe uscito. Smettere di amarla era qualcosa che gli pareva ancora inverosimile, ma era plausibile pensare che sarebbe riuscito a farsene una ragione, la stretta della sofferenza si sarebbe fatta meno implacabile e lui sarebbe andato avanti. Non adesso. E non tollerava intrusioni, nemmeno a fin di bene, in quello che considerava il suo personalissimo inferno, in cui aveva preso dimora.

E a volte, umanamente, veniva sopraffatto dalla rabbia. Contro se stesso, contro di lei. Era ingiusto, ma non aveva il controllo delle sue reazioni. Ogni tanto un impeto di ribellione gli faceva chiedere, urlando, perché fosse finito, senza possibilità di appello, nella lista di persone da allontanare, rifiutare. Non erano anche amici? Non avevano raggiunto un grado di vicinanza e fiducia tali per cui fossero l'uno il sostegno dell'altro, nei momenti difficili? Si era illuso anche su quello? Lei non era mai stata una persona tanto aperta alle confidenze, d'accordo, ma lui si era convinto di essere andato oltre la corazza con cui si proteggeva dal mondo esterno.  
Quel che faceva più male e gli causava moti di rivolta interiori era, indiscutibilmente, l'essere stato messo da parte in modo così brutale da essersi reso necessario del tempo per dare un senso a quanto successo. Qual era la sua colpa, nello specifico? Perché si era meritato un trattamento che – senza scivolare nel vittimismo – gli sembrava ai limiti della crudeltà?

Lui non l'aveva sedotta, a Los Angeles, per poi piantarla in asso, anche se pareva essere stato quello l'inizio della fine. Le sue intenzioni erano stato caste sul serio, quando l'aveva invitata nella sua suite. Non aveva fatto nessuna pressione, non aveva cercato nemmeno di creare un'atmosfera particolare. Aveva pensato al lavoro. L'aveva baciata, d'accordo, aveva preso lui l'iniziativa, ma lei aveva deciso in tutta libertà di tornare indietro, dopo essere fuggita nella sua stanza. E perché, d'improvviso, il cattivo era lui?  
Sapeva perfettamente, quando tornava lucido, che quegli accessi d'ira non erano altro che disperazione camuffata, annidata in profondità. Era solo l'altro aspetto del dolore, quello che gli veniva facile gestire, perché la rabbia lo riempiva di energia, quanto bastava per andare avanti. Lo faceva sentire meglio, per qualche minuto, e anche se sapeva che non era sano indulgere in un'emozione che ne copriva un'altra più autentica, se pur più dolorosa, era tutto quello che poteva permettersi di fare. La voleva. Quello era il nodo primitivo a cui giungeva ogni volta quando, esausto, andava alla deriva dopo aver di nuovo combattuto inefficacemente le tempeste della sua anima.

Ma la vita andava avanti inesorabilmente, pretendendo che lui vi partecipasse. Gli impegni di lavoro dovevano essere onorati, perfino nella sua condizione di totale chiusura era in grado di comprenderlo. Non perché gli importasse della sua carriera, ma perché aveva preso accordi, firmato contratti e c'era gente che dipendeva da lui e dalle sue decisioni. Il suo nuovo libro era uscito e avrebbe dovuto farsi vivo per qualche incontro già programmato.  
Aveva ottenuto di tornare ai suoi impegni gradualmente, e questo era già positivo, ma i giorni erano passati e la data prevista per la prima presentazione del romanzo, che crudelmente gliela riportava vicina, anche se solo tra le parole che le aveva dedicato, era arrivato.  
Avrebbe dovuto radersi, pettinarsi, rimanere sobrio e infilarsi nello stomaco qualcosa che gli consentisse di sopravvivere fino a sera. Era tutto quello che gli veniva chiesto, ma rimanevano richieste esorbitanti per lui.  
Aveva raramente lasciato il loft, e solo se strettamente necessario. La verità era che non gli importava nulla di tutto il resto. Di star meglio, di rinascere, di continuare, di voltare pagina. Lui voleva soltanto lei, a qualsiasi costo. E se da fuori poteva sembrare una svolta irrazionale, controproducente, perfino allarmante, lui sapeva che era l'unica cosa che lo ancorava alla realtà.  
Fece quello che doveva fare. Si preparò e si vestì in modo abbastanza curato perché non gli venissero mosse critiche e uscì, con riluttanza e malvolentieri. Sperò che ci fosse poca gente, andando contro i suoi interessi, voleva solo finire in fretta e tornarsene a casa. O magari girovagare senza meta per la città, sgranchirsi le gambe, esaurire le sue energie con un po' di esercizio fisico che gli avrebbe permesso di riposare meglio. Già, era un'utopia anche il solo immaginarlo.

Appena vide il numero di persone raccolto nella sala di medie dimensioni della libreria che conosceva da tempo, e dove era sempre stato accolto con entusiasmo, gli venne voglia di andarsene. Non era in grado di sorridere, fare conversazione, dire qualcosa di brillante, magari farli ridere. Non avrebbero incontrato il solito Richard Castle, ma solo un involucro privo del suo solito spirito. Calcolò che sarebbe durato più del previsto e seppe di non avere abbastanza energie. Sarebbe crollato esausto molto prima che il pomeriggio fosse terminato, aveva sopravvalutato la sua condizione fisica e mentale. Nondimeno, era il suo lavoro, aveva accettato di farlo, non poteva tirarsi indietro. In qualche modo sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
Cercò di barcamenarsi, di resistere, di entrare in comunicazione con il pubblico. A un certo punto il miracolo avvenne, si sentì un po' più vitale, più energico di quanto non fosse stato all'inizio e, con sua grande sorpresa, si scoprì a divertirsi. Per qualche insperato e prezioso minuto non si ossessionò con l'idea di lei, anche se il sollievo fu di breve durata, perché non appena il pensiero corse in automatico verso la solita destinazione, la morsa al petto tornò a farsi viva. Ma era un buon punto di partenza, quelle poche ore di libertà dall'ossessione gli avevano fatto bene. Avevano avuto ragione a consigliargli di uscire, distrarsi, occupare il tempo in attività semplici, giusto solo per darsi un po' di tregua.  
Diede un'occhiata alla coda di lettori in attesa che si occupasse dei loro autografi. L'aveva quasi smaltita del tutto, a breve sarebbe stato libero di tornare a occuparsi di se stesso.  
Avvertì dentro di sé, a sorpresa, una rinnovata vivacità, la voglia di fare progetti a brevissimo termine, come uscire a mangiare qualcosa prima di tornare al loft, o anche solo sentire l'aria fresca sulla pelle. Non riusciva a credere di stare solo leggermente meglio di quanto non si fosse sentito nelle ultime settimane. Era una gioia amara, ma non intendeva gettarla rinnegarla.

Alzò gli occhi per l'ultima volta e se la trovò davanti. Da sola, sulle sue gambe, il viso ancora scavato e le occhiaie abbastanza profonde da suggerire che non si fosse ripresa del tutto, ma molto più in forma di quando l'aveva vista l'ultima volta.  
Gli tese il libro senza parlare. Per come la conosceva – si stupì di essere ancora in grado di leggerla con tanta facilità - capì che era solo leggermente meno sicura del solito, un po' intimidita. Si toccò impercettibilmente il punto del petto dove il proiettile era trapassato. Forse la ferita doveva pizzicarle. O forse era un nuovo gesto abituale, che lui non conosceva.

Sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi uno per uno, mentre boccheggiava nella confusione. Il primo pensiero fu non che si trattasse di lei, per quanto assurdo potesse essere. Tentò di convincersi che fosse solo un'allucinazione, dal momento che lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere lì. Ed era un sintomo piuttosto grave: se avesse iniziato a vederla ovunque, voleva dire che era impazzito sul serio, proprio come aveva temuto. Forse doveva farsi vedere da qualcuno, assumere dei farmaci, prenotare una tac al cervello.  
Solo quando prese il libro tra le mani, meravigliandosi della sua concretezza, e le loro dita si sfiorarono capì che non era il prodotto delle sue fantasie più oscure. Era lei in carne e ossa. Non si era mai preparato a un loro possibile incontro, perché era stato certo che non sarebbe successo, almeno non così presto – lei non era lontana dalla città? Si era convinto di essere al riparo da incidenti che lo avrebbero ricondotto nel baratro da cui aveva appena iniziato a uscire.

Tutte le emozioni che non era mai riuscito a disciplinare si catapultarono fuori in un calderone esplosivo, intensificate all'ennesima potenza. Avvertì il solito dolore fisico che il pensiero di lei gli produceva, centuplicato. Si sentì mancare. E subito dopo, per prima si fece viva la rabbia. Una rabbia così intensa da liquefarlo. Ne fu sconvolto - nonostante occasionali momenti di risentimento, quella collera vulcanica, pronta a erompere e distruggere, era sconosciuta anche per lui. Doveva averla repressa e ora il tappo era saltato.

Agì d'istinto. Si alzò e fuggì. Era l'ultima persona in attesa della sua firma, quindi non fece torto a nessuno. Gli altri lo guardarono perplessi rifugiarsi nel retro della libreria, dove aveva lasciato i suoi oggetti personali. Si appoggiò al muro e respirò voracemente. Come si permetteva... ? Doveva andarsene di lì. Se fosse rimasto era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a non vomitarle addosso tutto. Finché non l'aveva vista non si era reso conto di quanto spaventoso fosse stato il coltello con cui lei gli aveva inciso sulla pelle l'abbandono.  
Non era vigliacco, era solo mortalmente ferito e l'istinto alla sopravvivenza tentò di metterlo in salvo.  
Uscì di soppiatto nel vicolo laterale, dove non trovò nessuno. Ne fu sollevato. Sarebbe potuto andarsene alla chetichella senza dover perder tempo in ringraziamenti e saluti – avrebbe mandato un biglietto di scuse allo staff della libreria per fari perdonare – mettendo distanza fra loro.

"Castle?". Una voce dolorosamente familiare stroncò la sua fuga. Era perplessa per il suo comportamento e dannatamente intuitiva come sempre. Sapeva che l'unica altra uscita era quella e si era appostata lì, aspettandolo. Si voltò verso di lei, non poteva dimostrarsi tanto debole da non affrontarla. Anche se era quello che avrebbe voluto fare.  
"No". Il suo non fu un grido, ma un'esclamazione che proruppe con una determinazione che non credeva di possedere. Lei si fermò, investita da tanta fermezza.  
Lui capì che la sua non era più ira, che si era liberata tutta in quell'unica esternazione. Era autodifesa portata all'estremo.  
Aveva appena iniziato di nuovo a respirare dopo settimane di tormenti. Vederla lo aveva reso consapevole di quanto fosse fragile il suo equilibrio emotivo, di quanto fosse a un passo dall'essere travolto di nuovo da sentimenti tossici che lo avevano quasi distrutto. Non poteva permetterle di tornare a fargli ancora del male. Doveva scomparire, lasciarlo libero di guarire senza risvegliare le sue ferite a malapena rimarginate. Era quello che lei aveva deciso, giusto? Chiudere ogni tipo di comunicazione, su ogni fronte. Era stato tremendo, ma aveva iniziato ad accettarlo. Non le avrebbe permesso di farlo sprofondare di nuovo in quella disperazione melmosa che conosceva tanto bene.  
Anche lui aveva dei limiti, anche lui doveva proteggersi e lei lo aveva spinto ben oltre i confini che riteneva sani. Non le avrebbe consentito di proseguire, calpestare i suoi sentimenti, farlo avvicinare di nuovo per poi respingerlo. Non si rendeva conto che anche lui aveva un cuore che non poteva venire spezzato in eterno.

"Castle, per favore...". Non era così indifferente da non rendersi conto che non era in forma, per usare un eufemismo. Pareva anzi molto debole, quasi non si reggesse in piedi. In effetti era strano che fosse in grado di andarsene in giro per la città, dopo così poco tempo dalle dimissioni, anche per una come lei che pretendeva di sfidare le leggi della fisica e del buonsenso.  
"Perché sei qui, Beckett?".  
Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che ogni istante di esitazione, il farsi coinvolgere in un dialogo, perfino osservare le linee tese del suo volto, lo avrebbero avvicinato pericolosamente al baratro. Si disse che, umanamente, non poteva abbandonarla sofferente in mezzo alla strada, metaforicamente e non. Non era quel genere di persona. Non lo avrebbe fatto per nessuno, poteva mai ritrarsi di fronte a Kate Beckett?  
"Per te", fu la risposta, espressa con tanto ardore e guardandolo fisso negli occhi, da dargli l'ultima spinta necessaria per farlo scivolare nel buco nero da cui con tanta fatica era riuscito a uscire.


	14. Quattordici

14 - Castle

Rimase fermo dov'era, per lasciare a se stesso l'illusione di avere ancora il controllo, dopo la sua stupefacente uscita che gli tolse l'uso della parola. Se era tornata per lui – informazione sconcertante, tenuto conto di chi ne era il mittente – avrebbe lasciato che si spiegasse meglio, anche se forse l'avrebbe rimpianto, più tardi. Ma la prospettiva di ottenere finalmente quei chiarimenti che riteneva indispensabili per ricostruire almeno qualche barlume di quella pace mentale che ora gli sembrava un miraggio, era troppo allettante per andarsene senza voltarsi indietro. Glielo doveva, in fondo. E lui lo doveva a se stesso.

Beckett fece un passo nella sua direzione, lui si impose di non indietreggiare, come ebbe l'impulso di fare.  
"So che sei arrabbiato...", esordì decisa, ma subito si interruppe. "C'è un posto dove possiamo parlare con calma?".  
Non era la solita Beckett, se ne rese conto con un certo sgomento. Da quando si mostrava con lui tanto reticente, come se temesse di offenderlo o di vederselo fuggire a gambe levate, cosa che, in effetti, era quasi successa? La cosa inverosimile era il fatto che gliene importasse. No, era ingiusto. E spregevole anche. Non doveva lasciare che il rancore minasse la stima che aveva sempre provato per lei.

Si guardò intorno. Le indicò il parco affollato dall'altra parte della strada. Era un luogo neutro, adatto alle circostanze perché non custodiva memorie, e non correvano il rischio di incappare in una vicinanza indesiderata. E, non meno importante, in quel modo sarebbe stato costretto a controllarsi, se la situazione fosse degenerata, come era già successo in ospedale.  
Kate accettò quietamente, annuendo. Rimase in silenzio nel breve tragitto fino alla loro destinazione, gli camminò accanto cercando a fatica di tenere il suo passo. Lui se ne accorse e rallentò spontaneamente, per non metterla a disagio. La sentiva respirare un po' affannosamente, nonostante il traffico e il rumore assordante dei propri pensieri.  
"Non vuoi sederti?", le domandò quando si lasciarono alle spalle il caos della città, inoltrandosi nei vialetti alberati, dove la vita quotidiana altrui proseguiva affaccendata, senza badare troppo ai loro drammi.  
"No, sono stata a riposo per troppo tempo". Era cocciuta come sempre e probabilmente stava chiedendo troppo al suo corpo. Ma la conosceva troppo bene per perdere tempo nel tentativo di convincerla che atti eroici sconsiderati non l'avrebbero portata da nessuna parte.

Rimase in piedi anche lui. Lo preferiva, così facendo l'incontro sarebbe durato solo il tempo necessario e loro si sarebbero separati in fretta, non riusciva a figurarsi la prospettiva di rimanere a dialogare come se non fosse successo niente. Le fece cenno che era pronto ad ascoltare quello che riteneva così necessario comunicargli, arrivando al punto di organizzare quella specie di agguato. Non poteva chiamarlo? No, lui non avrebbe risposto, lei ne era perfettamente consapevole. Né avrebbe accettato di darle appuntamento. L'unica alternativa che aveva avuto era coglierlo alla sprovvista e così aveva fatto.

"Mi dispiace per come è andata", annunciò Kate con misurata pacatezza, cercando intenzionalmente il suo sguardo.  
Era stato sicuro di essere in grado di reggere quel tipo di conversazione, ma non era così. Le emozioni lo travolsero non appena lei smise di parlare.  
"Ti spiace per cosa? Per aver rinnegato la nostra notte a Los Angeles o avermi fatto fuori dalla tua vita, senza possibilità di appello? Devi essere un po' più precisa", sibilò. Lo sapeva che non era stata una buona idea accettare di parlarle, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a congedarsi e lasciare che le cose rimanessero insolute. Forse sapere era peggio che non sapere.

Lei scosse la testa. Gli sembrò poco sorpresa, come se si fosse preparata a quel tipo di reazione. Infatti non perse la calma, nonostante le sue parole colme di livore.  
Questo, inspiegabilmente, lo contrariò. Se volevano confrontarsi, avrebbero dovuto farlo ad armi pari, perché lui era stato colto alla sprovvista, mentre lei era arrivata sapendo di metterlo con le spalle al muro, senza dargli nessuna scelta. Non era stato corretto. Si intensificò in lui l'idea che fosse tutto un enorme sbaglio. Loro, il posto, quello che stavano tentando di fare, pur con le buone intenzioni del caso. Non c'erano soluzioni realistiche, né una vera possibilità di mediare. Dovevano separarsi.  
"Non ti voglio, in nessun modo, fuori dalla mia vita", affermò Kate con decisione.  
"Non è quello che mi hai fatto capire quel giorno in ospedale".  
"Castle, _quel giorno in ospedale_ ero ancora intontita dopo l'intervento", si giustificò, perdendo la precedente sicurezza. E anche questo tassello aumentò di un punto la sua collera. Di quel passo sarebbe esploso prima della fine del bel discorsetto infiocchettato che intendeva propinargli.  
"È così che intendi discolparti? Eri troppo debole per capire quello che stava succedendo? Non eri responsabile delle tue azioni per colpa dei farmaci? Mi stupisco di te", commentò con sarcasmo, volendo ferirla di proposito. Non riusciva a trattenere l'estremo bisogno di riversare su di lei una minuscola parte della disillusione che lui per primo aveva provato e che l'aveva quasi annientato.

"Non voglio _discolparmi_ , come dici tu. Solo sottolineare la realtà dei fatti e spiegarti perché mi sono comportata in quel modo. Sono qui per cercare di cambiare le cose", annunciò propositiva, senza reagire alla provocazione.  
Oh, no, le _cose_ non si potevano cambiare. Era davvero convinta che sarebbero bastate un paio di frasi banali perché lui dimenticasse quello che aveva passato? Nossignori.  
"Beckett, non è il caso di farla tanto lunga. E non servono spiegazioni. Volevi prendere le distanze da me e ci sei riuscita. Fine della discussione. Spero che ti rimetterai presto in forma, io adesso ho da fare".  
Pur sentendosi un filo puerile, era convinto delle proprie ragioni. E ne aveva già abbastanza. Se questo doveva essere il loro ultimo chiarimento, avrebbe preferito, per la dignità di entrambi, farla finita in fretta con le scuse insensate che gli stava rifilando.  
"Non volevo prendere le distanze, Castle!", le scappò di bocca, quasi non fosse in grado di mantenere la promessa fatta a se stessa di non perdere le staffe. Non era durata molto, per fortuna. Preferiva i confronti spontanei, non quelli preparati.

La osservò con esagerato scetticismo. "Dunque, lasciami riassumere. La notte a Los Angeles – che tu continui a non nominare, come se sperassi che possa cancellarsi magicamente – è stata un _errore_. Ti sto citando. Non vuoi che ti aiuti nell'indagine che riguarda il tuo caso, e siccome non credo tu non voglia occupartene, immagino che significhi che sono io a essere di troppo. In ultimo, ti ho offerto di aiutarti in qualsiasi modo durante la tua convalescenza, ma hai rifiutato. Non sopportavi nemmeno che ti toccassi. Non so tu che cosa ne pensi a riguardo, o se sei convinta che faccia tutto parte del tuo essere 'confusa per colpa dell'anestetico'...", non poté fare a meno di lanciarle una stoccata. "Ma a me pare che tutto contribuisca a delineare un'unica verità. E cioè non mi vuoi nella tua vita. Ah, e non dimentichiamo Josh, l'uomo che salva innumerevoli vite prima di colazione, probabilmente anche la tua, e che è giunto in tuo soccorso contro il cattivo della situazione, cioè io", concluse pieno di risentimento.  
La vide perdere colore e portarsi una mano al petto, ma non se ne curò. Non ora che aveva espresso per la prima volta ad alta voce, e non tra le pieghe surriscaldate della sua attività cerebrale in esaurimento, quello che provava davvero e senza risparmiarsi sui dettagli. Aveva finalmente snocciolato tutte le ferite che, una dopo l'altra, lei gli aveva inferto. Voleva mantenere il punto, era necessario che si concentrassero su di lui, una volta tanto.  
Se le avesse chiesto come stava, avrebbe significato perpetuare all'infinito la solita dinamica per cui lui si preoccupava per lei e lei si preoccupava per se stessa, di solito mollandolo in mezzo a un strada.

Fu solo quando vide che le gambe le stavano cedendo, nonostante la determinazione a opporre resistenza alla forza di gravità, che si rese conto di quanto gretto fosse diventato, concentrato unicamente sul proprio dolore. Accorse a sorreggerla, e la accompagnò a sedersi su una panchina vicina. Quando si fu accertato che non stesse per svenire, la lasciò per qualche istante per andare a comprare una bottiglietta di acqua da un venditore ambulante. Era tutto quello che poteva offrirle, vista l'assenza di altri mezzi di soccorso, alla peggio l'avrebbe caricata su un taxi e accompagnata in ospedale. Lei accettò con compostezza il suo aiuto, esprimendo non verbalmente il chiaro intento di non approfittarsene.  
"Spero che tu non pensi che io mi senta male intenzionalmente ogni volta che stiamo parlando", se ne uscì inaspettatamente, quando si fu ripresa.  
Si era meritato la frecciata e la incassò valorosamente. Si inginocchiò davanti a lei, per controllare da vicino le sue condizioni. La verità era che si sentiva più a suo agio con se stesso quando le stava vicino, invece che tenerla a distanza, pur avendone tutte le ragioni.  
"No", le sorrise con più calore. "Però in effetti succede ogni volta che tentiamo di avere una conversazione civile, forse è un segno da parte dell'universo".  
"Che tipo di segno?".  
"Che stai meglio senza di me", mormorò amaramente. Un po' lo temeva, nonostante il suo innato ottimismo.  
"Allora siamo fortunati che io non creda a questo genere di cose", gli sorrise a sua volta.  
No, così non andava. Troppo facile, troppo bello, troppo desiderato. E lui era ancora troppo vulnerabile per aprirsi alla sua gentilezza.  
"Non credo che sia il momento giusto per questo incontro, Kate", le confessò con sincerità.  
Gli strinse con forza il polso. "Castle...", lo implorò. "Sono venuta appena sono riuscita a liberarmi...", mormorò, prima di fare un grosso respiro, come se le mancasse l'aria. No, non stava affatto bene. Era impallidita e molto sudata. Si sedette accanto a lei, incerto sul da farsi.  
"Sei fuggita ai tuoi sequestratori?", scherzò, per alleggerire la situazione e non farla agitare troppo.  
Lei accennò un breve sorriso. "Quasi. Mio padre è riuscito a portarmi nel suo chalet, nonostante io fossi contraria Ma ero troppo debole per oppormi". Gli fece una smorfia. "Lo so che penserai che uso questa scusa per tutto, ma è la verità".  
Gli spiacque essersi dimostrato tanto insensibile. Si vedeva che non era in forze. Ma poi si soffermò sulle nuove informazioni in suo possesso e si allarmò.  
"Sei stata nello chalet in montagna, negli ultimi tempi?", domandò, anche se la risposta era ovvia.  
Lo guardò senza capire. "Sì. Fino a stamattina, quando ne ho avuto abbastanza e con uno stratagemma sono riuscita ad andarmene...", continuò, prima che lui la interrompesse. Proprio come aveva temuto.  
"Dimmi che non hai fatto di testa tua come al solito, guidando fin qui in queste condizioni".  
Se rimase colpita dalle sue supposizioni non lo diede a vedere. Mantenne un atteggiamento vago, tenendo gli occhi bassi. Esattamente quello che aveva sospettato.

"Tuo padre sa dove sei?". Gli sembrava di interagire con un'adolescente ribelle e riottosa. Quella che doveva essere stata e che non aveva smesso di mostrarsi, a quanto pareva.  
"Gli ho lasciato un messaggio". Quella donna era una continua fonte di sorprese.  
"Te ne sei andata senza avvisarlo? Sarà distrutto dalla preoccupazione! Come ti è venuto in mente? Non ti reggi in piedi! Sono sicuro che non avevi il permesso medico di fare una cosa del genere. Da sola, per giunta", esplose. Lei sbuffò.  
"Sto molto meglio di quanto pensino tutti", ribatté convinta di sapere meglio di chiunque altro cosa potesse o non potesse fare.

"Se fosse così non avresti bisogno di sederti dopo aver fatto pochi passi. Hai idea di quanto sei stata irresponsabile? Poteva succederti qualsiasi cosa. Svenire al volante, provocare un incidente, farti del male". Era strano essere quello responsabile e ragionevole. Ma non fu in grado di cogliere l'ironia della situazione, perché era fuori di sé per lo sconcerto dovuto ai pericoli che aveva corso con incoscienza.  
"Come vedi, sono qui sana e salva", replicò con un filo di voce. Lui aveva qualche dubbio a riguardo.  
"Sei solo stata fortunata! E io sono stanco di temere che possa capitarti qualcosa. Devi smettere di fare di testa tua, è troppo rischioso, come fai a non rendertene conto?!". Non si curò di aver alzato la voce. Gli premeva che capisse, una volta per tutte.

"Volevo solo vederti il prima possibile", si giustificò, come se bastasse a risolvere la situazione.  
"Questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio? Sapere che ti sei messa in pericolo per colpa mia, senza che io te lo abbia chiesto?", ribatté infuriato per la sua mancanza di logica e buonsenso e il tentativo di dar la colpa a lui. "E so che è la _tua_ vita", la anticipò sentendosi furente, "Ma, se permetti, io la tua vita l'ho quasi vista finire davanti ai miei occhi, credo di avere qualcosa da dire a riguardo", concluse con veemenza.  
"Perché sei di nuovo tanto arrabbiato?", gli domandò stupita, ma senza alterarsi a sua volta. Come faceva a non comprendere la situazione?  
"Perché non ti lasci...", _amare_. "Aiutare. Non permetti che le persone che ti vogliono bene si prendano cura di te". _E ci spaventi a morte_ , ma questo non lo disse.  
"Ce la faccio da sola", si impuntò.  
"No, non è vero, Kate. Nessuno può farcela sempre da solo, nemmeno tu, non in queste condizioni. È troppo presto", rispose con più calma, stanco di opporsi ai suoi proclami di indipendenza.

Lei sembrò considerare le sue parole con attenzione. Quella era una novità. Si era aspettato fulmini e saette e un altro giro sulla giostra del "sono solo fatti miei".  
"Temevo che se avessi aspettato le cose sarebbero peggiorate. Con te", aggiunse dopo una piccola pausa, in tono dimesso, strappando piccoli striscioline di carta dall'etichetta della bottiglia che teneva tra le mani.  
"Non serve che tu compia inutili atti di eroismo per venire a darmi spiegazioni. Anche se sono arrabbiato, preferisco sapere che stai bene, al sicuro, che ti concentri sulla tua salute, invece che preoccuparmi che tu te ne vada in giro per ore senza permesso e senza averne le forze. Ora ti chiamo un taxi, è meglio che torni nel tuo appartamento, hai bisogno di stenderti e riposare. E chiama tuo padre per scusarti, sarà fuori di sé per l'apprensione", la rimbrottò.  
Gli rivolse un'occhiata disorientata, venata da una punta di panico.  
"Ma non abbiamo parlato!".  
"No, non lo abbiamo fatto. Ma non sei nelle condizioni di farlo. E nemmeno io", ammise con riluttante onestà.  
Lei si agitò. "Castle, non sono venuta fino a qui per tornarmene a casa senza averci almeno provato!".

Non le chiese che cosa si fosse messa in mente di dover _provare_ a fare con lui. Non gli interessava. Voleva solo assicurarsi che non esaurisse le sue magre risorse, al punto da rendere necessario un altro soggiorno forzato in ospedale. Si era accorto che le tremavano le mani e che respirava con sempre maggiore frequenza, come se i suoi polmoni non assorbissero una quantità sufficiente di ossigeno. Il clima umido pomeridiano non aiutava a farla sentire meglio, sospettava.  
"Ci sarà tempo per quello". Lo disse in fondo solo per placare le sue proteste, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino, ma senza pensarlo davvero. Era stanco. Lo era da prima e dopo il loro confronto ancora di più. Voleva solo smettere di star male per lei, preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità, litigare, discutere. Voleva un po' di pace. E con lei nei paraggi non sarebbe stato possibile.  
"Me lo prometti?".  
No, non poteva prometterglielo e anche lei se ne rese conto, quando lui non accennò a dare una risposta alla sua accorata domanda.  
Accettò la sconfitta. Raccolse la borsa, si passò le mani tra i capelli e, senza chiedergli aiuto, si alzò dalla panchina, avviandosi a testa alta verso l'uscita del parco, rivolgendogli appena un mesto sorriso di commiato.


	15. Quindici

_Oh, if I could hear myself when I say_ _  
_ _(Oh love) love is bigger than anything in its way  
_ _\- U2_

15 – Castle

Bussò stancamente, sentendo di far parte di una scena più volte rivista, che avrebbe continuato a riproporsi all'infinito finché, suppose, uno dei due o entrambi non avessero smesso di ripetere i medesimi errori. _Corsi e ricorsi._ Ma non era il momento adatto per perdersi in riflessioni filosofiche di nessuna utilità.  
Iniziò ad agitarsi quando non ricevette risposta, dopo che ebbe lasciato trascorrere qualche minuto di attesa. Non riusciva a capire, immerso nel silenzio tangibile del corridoio poco illuminato, se l'appartamento fosse deserto o se, forse – ipotesi che gli seccò la gola all'istante- chi era all'interno fosse impossibilitato a raggiungere la porta.  
In quel caso non avrebbe esitato a sfondarla – anche se, oltre a tutto il resto, non voleva ritrovarsi con un'accusa di effrazione, a meno che la cosa non si fosse resa assolutamente necessaria. Fece leva sugli ultimi residui di ragionevolezza, placando la natura impaziente e convincendosi ad aspettare ancora per qualche istante, prima di decidere come intervenire. Mentre era impegnato a vagliare le mosse da compiere, la porta di fronte a lui girò lentamente sui cardini, quasi che venisse mossa con cautela. Il livello di guardia doveva essere rimasto lo stesso dell'ultima volta che si era presentato non invitato ed era stato accolto con una pistola. Si augurò che l'esito fosse diverso.

"Castle?! Che cosa ci fai qui?", lo apostrofò Kate, reggendosi con una mano sul muro. Aveva una brutta cera, perfino meno rassicurante di quanto ricordasse.  
Era un'ottima domanda. Non sapeva nemmeno lui di preciso che cosa ci facesse lì, ecco tutto. L'aveva seguita fuori dal parco, si era occupato personalmente di fermare un taxi e infilarcela dentro, fornendo lui stesso l'indirizzo all'autista e l'aveva salutata con la mano dal finestrino, ignorando con un sorriso quelle che dovevano essere state vivissime proteste silenziose scagliate verso la sua persona per il dispotico trattamento ricevuto. Perché lei sapeva badare a se stessa, _eccetera.  
_ L'aveva seguita con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava e, una volta rimasto solo, si era reso conto di essere stato un idiota di dimensioni inenarrabili. Un enorme pezzente insensibile. Ma come gli era venuto in mente di comportarsi in quel modo? Dove era finito il minimo sindacale di solidarietà umana, che si pregiava di non aver mai oltrepassato?  
Kate si trovava da sola in città, come gli aveva spiegato, era palesemente impossibilitata a prendersi concretamente cura di sé – lui ne era stato un testimone diretto - e probabilmente era in procinto di compiere qualche altra pazzia in nome della sua preziosa indipendenza. In tutto questo lui apparentemente se ne lavava le mani.  
Per quanto arrabbiato (lo era ancora? Era una questione che avrebbe dovuto ponderare meglio più tardi), per quanto destabilizzato potesse essere a seguito del loro incontro che sospettava di aver a malapena compreso, la priorità doveva andare alle sue condizioni di salute. Senza obiezioni.  
Non doveva importargli il fatto che fosse stata lei per prima ad aver messo in pericolo la propria incolumità con gesti avventati, e nemmeno che quel comportamento sconsiderato così insolito fosse stato indotto dall'essersi convinta di dover correre da lui il prima possibile per evitare chissà quale catastrofe.  
Se aveva ancora un briciolo di compassione umana, e credeva di sì, credeva che esistesse forte dentro di lui nonostante la temporanea sospensione, doveva aiutarla, offrirle sostegno pratico. Come poteva pensare che fosse normale, finanche altruistico – quando non lo era per niente - piazzarla su un taxi, affidandola alla sorte?  
No, lui non era fatto così. Non aveva più un'idea molto chiara del tipo di persona che fosse, viste le dimostrazioni poco edificanti che aveva dato di sé nell'ultimo periodo, ma intendeva cambiare rotta.  
Doveva smettere di insorgere furente, come se lei infilasse ogni volta, e di proposito, uncini taglienti nei punti più reattivi del suo corpo, con il solo intento di farlo esplodere. Non era vittima di una crudele manipolatrice, né di un complotto. Aveva solo perso la bussola emotiva e questo lo portava a far danni, in qualsiasi direzione si muovesse.  
Ma anche questo avrebbe necessitato di un'analisi meno superficiale fatta in un luogo più adatto di un marciapiede affollato, greve di odori e umanità di vario genere.

"Ti porto al loft", annunciò risoluto, piazzandosi arbitrariamente al centro del suo salotto, senza aspettare l'invito a entrare.  
"Sei impazzito?", fu tutto quello che Kate riuscì a esclamare in risposta, ancora ferma sulla soglia. Non capì se non si era mossa a causa della debolezza, o per lo shock da lui prodotto grazie alla sua entrata trionfale.  
"No. Non intendo lasciarti da sola un minuto di più, quando è evidente che non sei in grado di arrivare alla porta abbastanza in fretta da non farmi invecchiare sul posto. Stavo per chiamare i vigili del fuoco".  
"Davvero? Che ne è del tuo desiderio di mostrarmi quanto sei bravo a fare irruzione nelle case altrui abbattendo porte?", lo sfidò serissima, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, forse per evitare di mostrare ai vicini quella che doveva considerare un'indiscutibile manifestazione di insanità mentale.  
"Non sapevo fossi interessata a vedermi in un ruolo tanto mascolino, ma se ti fa piacere...", le fece una smorfia, sperando di addolcirla, ma non fu così.  
"Non intendo dar corda ai tuoi deliri esibizionistici".  
"Questo significa che mi seguirai senza fare storie?". Poteva essere tanto fortunato? In effetti non aveva ancora attaccato la solita solfa sul fatto che fosse completamente in grado di badare a stessa, cosa che, indiscutibilmente, non era _affatto_.  
"No", lo stroncò, ritenendo probabilmente inutile continuare una conversazione insensata o esprimere in modo meno laconico le sue obiezioni. Doveva davvero essere convinta che gli fosse dato di volta il cervello.

"Possiamo saltare la lunga, tediosa, tormentata diatriba che ti porterà, in ogni caso, a trasferirti al loft? Stiamo solo perdendo tempo", la incalzò.  
"Hai fatto un corso sull'uso di aggettivi? Ti ricordavo meno ridondante". Lo fronteggiò con le mani sui fianchi, imitando pallidamente la sua tipica postura autoritaria, che riuscì a mantenere solo per poco, visto che fu costretta suo malgrado a lasciarsi cadere sul primo appoggio disponibile.  
"Ti snocciolerò tutte le parole nuove che ho imparato dopo che avrai messo qualcosa in borsa e sarai venuta via con me. Ne ho abbastanza da intrattenerti per settimane".  
Era pronto ad andare avanti così per tutto il tempo necessario a convincerla, con le buone e con le cattive. Nel tragitto aveva racimolato ogni forma di personale resistenza contro le avversità della vita, che si traducevano, nel caso specifico, in una Beckett agguerrita e fermamente decisa a dargli contro. Non lo avrebbe smontato tanto facilmente. Anzi, non lo avrebbe smontato per nessun motivo.  
"Non starò da te settimane!". La prospettiva parve sconvolgerla, ma lui non vi badò. Doveva concentrarsi sull'obiettivo principale, che non era quello di prendere le sue accese proteste in modo personale.  
"Questo significa che sei disposta a venire da me almeno per qualche giorno?".  
Dovette rendersi conto di essere stata messa all'angolo e la cosa non le piacque, lo capì chiaramente dall'espressione accigliata, che non preannunciava niente di buono. Non per lui.  
"Castle, non ho abbastanza energia per contrastare la tua nuova follia. Ma sappi che non ho nessuna intenzione di dar corda ai tuoi deliri".  
"Perché sei sempre così ostinata?". Era una domanda retorica, lo sapeva perfettamente, ma voleva solo prendere tempo per elaborare una strategia, pentendosi di non essersi preparato meglio. Si era solo precipitato da lei sicuro di indurla a seguirlo grazie alla sua innata capacità persuasiva, che stava facendo cilecca.  
" _Io_ sarei ostinata? Tu sei piombato qui senza preavviso, blaterando cose senza senso, e pretendi che io mi trasferisca a casa tua. Hai idea di quanto sia assurdo il tuo comportamento? Ti ricordo che non siamo nemmeno in grado di parlarci civilmente per più di qualche secondo senza litigare. E ora, di punto in bianco, dovremmo abitare sotto lo stesso tetto per chissà quali strampalati motivi che solo a te paiono ragionevoli? No, te lo puoi scordare". Era rimasta senza fiato.

Castle si avvicinò a lei, mantenendosi alla distanza che, istintivamente, intuiva fosse quella giusta per non farla ritrarre e rintanarsi lontano. Era esausta dopo lo sforzo che le era costato esprimersi così a lungo, notò preoccupato. Questo lo convinse che era più che necessario che lui intervenisse per rimetterla in forma, e il prima possibile, esattamente come le stava proponendo di fare.  
Lasciò trascorrere qualche minuto di silenzio, per darle un po' di tregua. Era certo che lei stesse sperando, contro ogni logica, che lui sarebbe istantaneamente scomparso dalla sua vita e dal mondo.  
"Litighiamo perché ci importa", affermò Castle a mezza voce, nel tentativo di far decantare la tensione che era cresciuta vertiginosamente, come sempre accadeva nei loro ultimi incontri.  
Lo guardò perplessa. In effetti quel giorno non aveva dato prova di essere un oratore efficace. Faticava lui stesso a comprendersi.  
"Intendo dire che se non si trattasse di qualcosa che entrambi riteniamo importante, non ci prenderemmo la briga di continuare a farci vivi, arrabbiarci, perfino litigare. Ci comportiamo così perché abbiamo molto a cuore tutta quanta la faccenda. Credo".  
Non avendo ricevuto cenni di incoraggiamento che gli facessero ipotizzare che lo stesso potesse valere anche per lei, terminò con molta meno sicurezza rispetto a quella con cui aveva pomposamente cominciato il suo trattato di psicologia spicciola.

Intuì comunque che lei era ora meno ostile di quanto non fosse stata in precedenza, lo avvertì nel ritmo della respirazione, che si fece più lenta e rilassata. Su una cosa aveva ragione, la sua era stata quasi un'irruzione. Ma era stata lei la prima a tendergli un agguato. In ogni caso, elencare le colpe di entrambi non era la strada giusta per trovare quel punto in comune che, ne era convinto, stessero cercando entrambi disperatamente, purtroppo senza riuscirci.  
"Perché ti preme così tanto che venga al loft?", domandò in tono meno bellicoso, come se fosse seriamente curiosa della risposta, invece che usarla per rispedire al mittente con sdegno i suoi maldestri tentativi.  
"Così potrò prendermi cura di te". Suonò esattamente come la prima volta che glielo aveva proposto e non era finita affatto bene. Formulata in quel modo, le probabilità che lei accettasse la sua offerta di aiuto erano pari a zero.  
La precedette mentre prendeva fiato per rifilargli, con ogni probabilità, una rispostaccia.  
"Kate, è tardi e sei troppo stanca per tornare da tuo padre allo chalet. Ci vogliono ore". Sorvolò sul fatto che poteva accompagnarcela lui stesso. "E non mi sento sicuro a saperti qui da sola. Potresti avere bisogno di qualcosa, star male, avere un calo di pressione, svenire, ferirti". Stava chiaramente andando a ruota libera. "Non c'è niente di strano nel lasciare che qualcuno si occupi di te o sia presente in caso di necessità".  
Lei sembrò riflettere sulle sue parole. Non volle sperare che si stesse convincendo, ma il fatto di non averlo ancora cacciato di casa deponeva a suo favore.  
"Ma tu sei arrabbiato con me", obiettò, come se quello fosse l'ostacolo più grande.  
"Anche se sono arrabbiato con te non significa che non mi importi del tuo benessere. Per chi mi hai preso? Tengo molto... _alla tua salute_ ". Si era salvato all'ultimo, prima di dire cose che avrebbero richiesto una gestione molto più ponderata. Ricordava bene che cosa era successo l'ultima volta che si era permesso di essere trasparente con lei sui propri sentimenti. L'aveva fatta fuggire lontano. Anche se poi era tornata. No, meglio non avviarsi sull'infido sentiero delle congetture, se lei era la protagonista. La sua mente doveva trovare maggiore equilibrio, prima di poter rimettere ogni sfumatura del suo comportamento al posto giusto.  
Per il momento doveva concentrarsi su cose concrete, come prepararle la cena, alleviarne la fatica, rasserenarla, e darle l'assistenza che ancora le serviva.

"Voglio che tu sappia che, in ogni caso, ti sono grata per la tua offerta. In effetti non mi sento molto in forma", ammise a malincuore. Era un'enorme concessione da parte sua. "Ma non serve che io mi trasferisca a casa tua, non sarebbe... opportuno". Giurò di averla quasi vista arrossire su quell' _opportuno_ che, a dirla tutta, non aveva compreso. Decise di salvarla dall'imbarazzo.  
"Ti assicuro che le mie intenzioni sono più che caste, puoi venire da me senza alcuna remora di natura morale, il tuo onore è salvo".  
Si divertì nello scorgere la rapida impennata della sua indignazione. Del resto era una promessa che le aveva già fatto, ma entrambi sapevano come era andata a finire. Ma questa volta era diverso, sperò che se ne rendesse conto. Non si sarebbe mai permesso un comportamento meno che irreprensibile, quello sì che sarebbe stato inopportuno, per molteplici motivi, non ultimo lo stato traballante e distruttivo del loro rapporto.  
"Non stavo nemmeno considerando un'eventualità del genere", ribatté lei, ricorrendo ai suoi modi più glaciali. "Intendevo dire che non penso saremmo due coinquilini ben appaiati. Ci daremmo sui nervi dopo un paio d'ore".  
Aveva imparato da lui a concedersi un po' di sano ottimismo? Due ore erano perfino oltre le sue aspettative più ardite.

"Puoi sistemarti in una delle camere degli ospiti al piano di sopra e nessuno verrà a disturbarti. Ti procurerò un campanellino se preferisci. E non ci sarà nessun bisogno di fare conversazione, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo. Anche perché, a parte il sottoscritto, il loft è disabitato. E io ti prometto di star zitto". La vide vacillare. "Ma possiamo assumere un maggiordomo, se hai bisogno di uno _chaperon_ perché credi di non potermi resistere". Forse non credeva al suo voto di silenzio.  
"Sono perfettamente in grado...". Si interruppe, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Resistergli non era probabilmente la cosa di cui si sentiva più sicura e la cosa non mancò di farlo sorridere in segreto. "È così che fai sempre, Castle, cerchi di confondermi finché non mi convinci a fare come vuoi tu", gemette.  
"È un metodo come un altro, purché funzioni. Lo sta facendo?". Ce l'aveva quasi in pugno.  
"No, Castle. Non intendo venire da te. Per nessun motivo", ribatté. Ma non era più così granitica nel suo rifiuto, lo percepì chiaramente.  
"Prometto di prepararti la pizza fatta in casa. E ti lascerò scegliere tutti i film che vorrai".  
"Non voglio vedere nessun film con te".  
"D'accordo, li lascerò davanti alla porta della tua camera, e li guarderemo separatamente. Magari ci scriveremo le nostre impressioni su dei foglietti che ci passeremo da sotto la porta".  
Non aveva ceduto del tutto e lui iniziava a essere a corto di idee. "Almeno fino a domani? Non mi sento tranquillo a lasciarti da sola, ma se facessimo il contrario, ovvero se venissi io qui, rischieremmo di darci sui nervi molto prima delle due ore da te citate. Il tuo appartamento è troppo piccolo per contenerci entrambi".  
Silenzio. Forse stava cercando di stroncarlo opponendogli resistenza passiva.  
"Beckett, o vieni di tua spontanea volontà, o sarò costretto a prelevarti di peso".  
"Sai che in quel caso si tratterebbe di sequestro di persona, vero?".  
"Arrestami".  
Kate si morse con forza il labbro, per la pura frustrazione di avere a che fare con uno come lui e non poterlo mandare al diavolo per sempre.  
"Lo farò senz'altro quando avrò riottenuto il mio distintivo e la pistola. Adesso potrei solo denunciarti e la cosa diventerebbe lunga, temo. Servirebbero prove e tutto il resto".  
Le sorrise trionfante. "Lo prendo per un sì?".  
La vide rassegnarsi gradualmente davanti ai suoi occhi.

"È l'idea più insensata che tu abbia mai avuto e stiamo parlando di un ricco repertorio", dichiarò battagliera. "Finiremo per farci a pezzi, non solo figurativamente, prima di quanto immagini", concluse con un po' di tristezza. Sapeva che non aveva torto, e in parte la colpa era sua, era lui che aveva dato in escandescenze più volte. Al di là del tono scherzoso con cui aveva gestito la trattativa, era cosciente che quel timore non era così infondato.  
Si sedette accanto a lei. "Ti prometto che eviterò di comportarmi da idiota...".  
"Non sei stato un idiota", lo interruppe con fermezza, voltandosi a guardarlo. "Capisco i motivi per cui sei arrabbiato. Ma non credo che soffocarli, o metterli in pausa per correre a farmi da infermiere sia il modo più sano di venirne a capo. Dobbiamo parlare, ma non potremo farlo finché non starò meglio, su questo avevi ragione".  
"Lasciati aiutare, Kate. Non ci saranno scenate, litigi o recriminazioni. Te lo prometto".  
Lui era più che sincero nel suo intento di rassicurarla, ma lei non aveva tutti i torti a temere che pretendere di reprimere le sue emozioni più intense e ingarbugliate, per una serie di motivi più che ragionevoli non ultimo il fatto che solo un insensibile avrebbe infierito su qualcuno che portava ancora su di sé le tracce di un agguato quasi mortale, avrebbe rischiato di far esplodere la situazione.

Lei sembrò fare un ultimo tentativo, ma poi dovette arrendersi davanti all'evidenza che lui non avrebbe desistito finché non fossero arrivati entrambi all'esaurimento. E lei avrebbe comunque perso. "D'accordo, ma solo perché nel mio palazzo l'aria condizionata funziona a singhiozzo". Lui non se ne era accorto, gli sembrava che la temperatura fosse tutto sommato gradevole, ma non si sarebbe lasciato scappare quel punto a suo favore. Anzi, se se ne fosse accorto prima, per allora sarebbero già stati al sicuro nel suo appartamento.  
"Mi sembra un'ottima motivazione, che sottoscrivo. Posso aiutarti a preparare le tue cose?". Diede un'occhiata in giro per capire che cosa sarebbe potuto servirle con un preavviso tanto limitato. Non importava, il resto avrebbero potuto comprarlo.  
Lei fermò il suo febbrile desiderio di mettersi all'opera appoggiando una mano sulla sua. "Ma c'è una cosa che devi sapere, prima".  
"Non mi farebbe cambiare idea nemmeno la confessione di un omicidio, ti avverto".  
Gli strinse la mano con più energia. "So che ne saresti entusiasta, ma non si tratta di quello". Si predispose ad ascoltarla attentamente, perché intuì che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di importante.  
"È vero che non vado molto fiera di me stessa per come mi sono comportata, ma voglio che tu sappia che Josh non fa parte dell'ampio quadro che mi hai riassunto al parco. L'ho lasciato subito dopo Los Angeles".

E subito dopo quella formidabile uscita, si alzò in piedi a fatica e scomparve nella camera da letto, dove la sentì aprire e chiudere cassetti e armadi in rapida progressione. Lui rimase immobile e attonito a chiedersi se il motivo per cui avesse voluto precisare una cosa del genere, tra tutte quelle su cui avrebbe potuto soffermarsi, dovesse significare qualcosa per lui. O per loro. Ma non osò correre troppo avanti con il pensiero, perché lo aveva già fatto e si era trovato con le ali carbonizzate. Meglio rimanere cauti e non volare troppo in alto con la fantasia. Doveva onorare la sua promessa di rimetterla in forma e lo avrebbe fatto senza risparmiarsi. Come faceva sempre, quando lei era coinvolta. E anche se era ancora arrabbiato, da qualche parte dentro di lui.


	16. Sedici

16 - Castle

Castle si appoggiò sul bancone davanti a sé, interrompendo l'intensa attività a cui si era dedicato una volta rientrato, e cioè preparare la cena per lui e Kate. Voleva che fosse perfetta, e perciò aveva profuso nello sforzo più energie di quante fossero normalmente necessarie.  
Quando erano riusciti finalmente ad arrivare al loft, che li aveva accolti come un'oasi di pace tra i brontolii sommessi di un temporale estivo che li aveva provvidenzialmente attesi prima di sfogarsi sulla città, Kate aveva preso silenziosamente possesso della stanza che le aveva mostrato, l'aveva ringraziato compita e l'aveva informato di essere un po' stanca e intenzionata a riposare, se per lui non fosse stato un problema. Non lo era, naturalmente.  
Gli era sembrato che provasse un lieve imbarazzo per quella strana intimità che si era creata in fretta anche a causa del silenzio totale da cui erano circondati e credette che fosse il suo modo di sottrarsi a un'atmosfera non proprio rilassata. O magari non aveva voglia di stare in sua compagnia.

Si chiese se avesse fatto la mossa giusta a insistere perché venisse da lui, o se non fosse invece stata un'altra delle sue improvvise e improvvide decisioni, prese senza tener conto delle conseguenze. L'aveva forzata? Sì, sapeva di essersi imputato senza darle nessuna libertà di scelta, ma aveva superato il limite? Non riusciva a darsi una risposta che lo soddisfacesse.  
E, questione ancora più spinosa, lei aveva accettato solo perché temeva altre scenate da parte sua? Non si sentiva al meglio di sé, mentre ponderava gli eventi.  
Non era uso a porsi tanti dubbi di natura esistenziale, ma una chiamata da parte della madre, che l'aveva colto con la guardia abbassata e quindi meno pronto a serrare i ranghi e tenerla all'oscuro, l'aveva fatto precipitare nell'inquietudine. Come al solito non rifletteva mai abbastanza sulle cose, aveva tenuto a fargli sapere l'augusta genitrice in uno dei suoi consueti consigli non richiesti. E non si era fermata lì, aveva ritenuto doveroso esprimergli puntualmente e con crescente entusiasmo tutte le sue colpe.

In primo luogo, si rendeva conto di essere piombato da quella povera ragazza sofferente e averla costretta a seguirlo, senza che la ragazza in oggetto potesse in qualche modo difendersi? Aveva approfittato delle sue condizioni di salute per averla vinta e, ancora una volta, si era imposto con la presunzione di sapere che cosa fosse meglio per lei, invece che rispettare le sue scelte. Aveva cercato di replicare che questa visione delle cose avrebbe meritato un dibattito meno perentorio, ma lei lo aveva zittito. Nemmeno il tentativo di difendersi chiamando in causa la sua assoluta buona fede nel darle asilo in un momento di difficoltà, senza secondi fini, l'aveva convinta.  
Inoltre – e qui era arrivato il secondo attacco – aveva forse già dimenticato lo strazio in cui si era dibattuto negli ultimi tempi proprio per colpa di lei e del loro rapporto incomprensibile ai più, riducendosi a uno stato larvale – quelle le sue esatte parole – facendo morire di preoccupazione tutti quanti? Gli pareva la mossa più saggia quella di andarsela a riprendere, inghiottendo la sofferenza e l'orgoglio, con il rischio di precipitare di nuovo dentro la sua ossessione? A nulla era valso rassicurarla di essere un uomo adulto al corrente di cosa fosse un'ossessione e no, la sua non lo era. Era ben altro.

Non gli aveva fatto troppo piacere quel riferimento ben poco velato al suo recente e prolungato abbattimento, e questo lo indusse a chiedersi se quella reazione irritata non significasse che forse sua madre non aveva tutti i torti. Forse averla con sé avrebbe davvero significato riaprire ferite che non avevano nemmeno iniziato a rimarginarsi, senza avere la certezza che non sarebbe finito di nuovo accartocciato in un angolo a maledire il giorno in cui l'aveva incontrata. Questo era indulgere nel melodramma, aveva ridacchiato tra sé e quello gli era parso un sintomo di guarigione. Per settimane non aveva nemmeno sorriso, se non costretto a farlo per convincere gli altri di star meglio di quanto non si sentisse.  
Sapeva che averla vicino era pericoloso, non perché temesse i loro scontri – ormai si era abituato alle difficoltà comunicative dovute a un insieme di pianeti retrogradi e dissonanti – ma perché era facile, nella gioia di averla di nuovo vicina, gioia che non negava di provare, passar allegramente sopra alla recente sofferenza indotta proprio dal rifiuto che lei gli aveva inferto e che lo aveva quasi portato all'esaurimento di ogni energia rimasta dopo la concatenazione terrificante di eventi di cui era stato spettatore.  
Lo sapeva come si sanno tutte quelle cose su cui si ha perso il controllo.  
Era perfettamente consapevole che sotto la rabbia covava quell'amore bistrattato e mai spento che aveva capito di provare per lei. Sapeva anche che non dare al dolore lungamente provato il giusto valore sarebbe stato un'imperdonabile mancanza di rispetto per se stesso e per i suoi sentimenti calpestati. Non poteva far finta che lei non lo avesse colpito brutalmente, quando lo aveva allontanato.  
Preferiva credere di non averla invitata solo perché la voleva nella sua vita più di quanto fosse saggio desiderarlo. Non si trattava di un'ossessione, aveva ripetuto più volte, anche a se stesso, quando la telefonata era finita. Ma non era sicuro di essersene convinto, il dubbio aveva messo radici nella sua mente in preda al caos.

Non poteva far altro che accettare la confusione che provava, convivere con le emozioni che tornavano a impennarsi quando era convinto di averle domate, senza respingerle per non creare ulteriore contrasto, e navigare a vista. Non era ancora il momento di venirne a capo, non poteva forzare una ripresa emotiva che avrebbe avuto beneficiato del balsamo del tempo e di coraggio, per poter affrontare a viso aperto qualcosa che gli toglieva il fiato ricordare. Non poteva cancellare il dolore, nemmeno se lei fosse arrivata gridando ai quattro venti la proposta di fuggire insieme. L'immagine gli strappò un sorriso. E fu con quel sorriso che l'accolse, quando dopo poco si fece viva, scendendo lentamente le scale, anche senza portare con sé alcun invito a una fuga congiunta.  
Si mosse nella sua direzione – lui represse l'istinto di correre da lei per sostenerla, o magari perfino prenderla in braccio e depositarla dove avesse voluto, non doveva esagerare le sue note tendenze all'accudimento estremo, e lei se la stava cavando bene anche da sola. La invitò a sedersi sullo sgabello davanti a lui, felice che si fosse svegliata e avesse deciso di fargli compagnia.

"Ti ho preparato un frullato", la informò quando si fu accomodata. Posizionò sul bancone un bicchiere di dimensioni ragguardevoli, colmo di una sostanza verdastra che non aveva decisamente un aspetto invitante. Lui per primo non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di trangugiarla. Ma aveva seguito una ricetta recuperata online che prometteva di reintegrare velocemente tutti i sali minerali e le vitamine perse per i motivi più disparati. E poi aveva aggiunto altri ingredienti che aveva in casa, seguendo l'istinto. Sperò che apprezzasse la sua buona volontà.  
Lei apparve piuttosto scettica, anche se si forzò di non darlo a vedere e non osò rifiutare la sua offerta. Si chiese se stesse trattenendo le sue opinioni nel timore di contrariarlo e se avrebbe continuato a farlo per tutta la durata del suo soggiorno. Gli spiacque, perché non era quello che voleva. Ma capiva che nell'ultimo periodo non aveva dato prova di possedere doti diplomatiche su larga scala o una propensione al dialogo non conflittuale. Forse Kate doveva pensare che quell'intruglio fosse un compromesso accettabile per non farlo scattare di nuovo.  
"Grazie. Vedo che hai preso sul serio il compito di rimettermi in forma. Con un paio di questi potrò tornare ad allenarmi entro un paio di giorni", commentò trattenendo una smorfia dopo aver assaggiato la bevanda. Sotto ai suoi occhi sorpresi la bevve tutta, diligentemente. Si stupì, doveva davvero considerare prioritario dimostrargli la sua assoluta buona volontà ad andargli incontro, in ogni ambito.  
"Puoi contarci. Mentre dormivi ho già organizzato il tuo piano nutrizionale".  
"Piano nutrizionale? Non è quello che dovrebbe fare un medico?", chiese un po' allarmata. Forse stava iniziando a pensare che dargli corda senza obiezioni sarebbe stato più pericoloso del previsto.  
"È più semplice di quello che pensi. Potrai mangiare quello che vuoi, quando vuoi, meglio se ipercalorico e iperproteico. Ti basterà esprimere le tue preferenze e io mi occuperò di preparartele. O farle arrivare, se si tratterà di qualcosa di particolare".  
Kate gli sorrise sembrando la vecchia se stessa.  
"Vuoi trasformarmi in un tacchino all'ingrasso per impedirmi di lasciare il loft?".  
"Mi conosci abbastanza bene da sapere che non devi suggerirmi idee tanto stuzzicanti. Ma non credo che corriamo quel rischio".  
Era spaventosamente magra. Lo aveva notato proprio quando aveva potuto osservarla con calma, seduta davanti a lui, stretta in un pullover troppo grande dentro il quale aveva cercato di seppellirsi. Era di una tinta troppo slavata perché potesse valorizzare il suo incarnato e l'insieme contribuiva a darle un'aria indifesa che lo toccò profondamente.  
Le allungò un piatto di biscotti appena sfornati – si rendeva conto del cliché nel quale era felicemente caduto, la chioccia che si occupava dei suoi pulcini smarriti-, ma era esattamente l'effetto che gli faceva. Kate ne prese uno e lo spiluccò di malavoglia. Non volle metterle pressione.

"Sei riuscita a riposare?".  
Era rimasta nella stanza degli ospiti abbastanza a lungo da fargli credere che ne avesse approfittato per schiacciare un sonnellino dopo la lunga giornata ricca di eventi non esattamente rilassanti, soprattutto quelli in cui lui era stato coinvolto.  
Lei scosse il capo, abbandonato il biscotto quasi intatto al suo destino, insieme agli altri.  
"Non riesco a dormire molto bene da...". Gli diede un'occhiata veloce, sfuggendo al suo sguardo quasi si vergognasse di mostrarsi vulnerabile. "Dopo l'incidente".  
Interessante scelta di parole che lo illuminarono su un punto che era sempre stato lampante, ma che non aveva colto, perché era stato accecato da altro. Kate era una persona che aveva subito un trauma non solo fisico, ma soprattutto psicologico, dal quale era ancora perseguitata e con il quale tentava di coesistere barcamenandosi alla meno peggio. E lui aveva aggravato il carico, invece che tentare di alleggerire la sua pena. Aveva sbagliato tutto. Non c'era un singolo comportamento che potesse passare al vaglio del suo severo giudizio, trovandosi all'improvviso di fronte alla verità.

Se trovava comunque rischioso attribuirsi ogni colpa, da un punto di vista squisitamente razionale – non voleva incasellarla nel ruolo della piccola fiammiferaia vittima della crudeltà della sorte – era innegabilmente vero che non le aveva dato il beneficio del dubbio. L'aveva aggredita verbalmente e non una sola volta. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare. E l'avrebbe fatto concentrandosi su di lei, sulle sue necessità, senza tirare in ballo il passato e quella maledetta notte a Los Angeles che lui continuava a brandire quasi fosse diventata un'arma.  
Le avrebbe dato modo di rielaborare il trauma, senza pretendere di essere la persona giusta per aiutarla a superarlo – per quello serviva un professionista - creando uno spazio confortevole dentro il quale non avrebbe più dovuto difendersi. Glielo doveva.  
"Posso prepararti una tisana, più tardi, corretta con qualcosa di forte. Vedrai che con quella ti addormenterai in un istante, è la mia ricetta segreta".  
Gli rivolse il sorriso di chi ha visto l'inferno e non vuole spiegarlo a qualcuno che ancora non sa e non dovrebbe mai sapere.  
"Non desidero niente di meglio, ma spesso non funzionano nemmeno i sonniferi".  
Abbassò lo sguardo e prese a tormentare con le dita il polsino sfilacciato del pullover. Ebbe la sensazione che si stesse assentando, nonostante il suo corpo non si fosse mosso. Le prese una mano, per farla tornare lì con lui. Si sarebbe occupato dei suoi bisogni primari, ma avrebbe trovato il modo di far penetrare un po' di calore nella sua anima trafitta.  
"Vorrà dire che rimarremo svegli insieme a giocare a poker. O guardare qualcosa in tv. O magari fissare il muro, se non ti va di fare niente".  
"Non riesco a seguire un film fino alla fine, mi dispiace".  
"Vada per il poker, allora".  
Lei rise debolmente al suo tentativo di fare dello spirito, ma c'era qualcosa che le frullava nella testa e che la rendeva pensierosa, anche se non volle farlo partecipe delle sue riflessioni.  
Le strizzò la mano con gentilezza. "Non ti lascio da sola, Kate". Per nessun motivo. Non con quei demoni che arrivavano a portarsela via, lasciandogli solo l'involucro.  
Non reagì, ancora chiusa nella fortezza che aveva eretto intorno a sé. Non importava, piano piano avrebbe trovato il modo di far tornare il sole in quelle lande desolate. Si rese conto con stupefacente chiarezza di quanto le fosse costato raccogliere le forze per andare da lui, quanto dovesse aver ritenuto grave la situazione se si era imposta un viaggio così lungo solo per vederlo, prima che fosse troppo tardi, quando non dormiva da chissà quanto tempo e non era in grado di concentrarsi troppo a lungo sulla trama di un film.  
"Pronta per la mia pizza speciale?", le chiese nel tentativo di farle tornare almeno un po' di buonumore, sepolto chissà dove.  
"Dopo quel frullato in effetti sono disposta a tutto", lo canzonò.  
"È un frullato che, nonostante le apparenze, ti farà molto bene".  
Il sorriso si aprì. "Come tutte le cose che fai per me, Castle".  
D'accordo e lui sarebbe morto proprio lì, sulle piastrelle del pavimento, trafitto da quelle parole inaspettate che parvero iniziare a lenire settimane di rifiuto, sconforto e dolore senza attenuanti.


	17. Diciassette

" _Ring the bells that still can ring  
_ _Forget your perfect offering  
_ _There is a crack, a crack in everything  
_ _That's how the light gets in.  
_ "Anthem" - Cohen

17 – Castle

"Vai a dormire, Castle, stai crollando dal sonno", una voce gentile giunse a riscuoterlo dal torpore a cui si era incolpevolmente abbandonato. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre una scarica di adrenalina si riversò nel suo corpo abbastanza in fretta da rischiarargli la mente e fargli riprendere il controllo della situazione nel giro di qualche istante. Tutto quello che gli serviva era convincerla nel modo più breve ed efficace possibile che non aveva affatto bisogno di dormire, anzi, era più arzillo che mai e pronto a dedicarsi a qualsiasi attività le fosse piaciuto intraprendere per il resto della serata. Ricamo, magari. Era disposto a tutto, pur di tenerle compagnia, come si era ripromesso di fare.

"Non prendermi in giro, Beckett, sono molto più sveglio di te". Sperò che cascasse nella piccola commedia messa in piedi appositamente per lei e prendesse per buone le sue proteste che di sincero non avevano nemmeno l'involucro con cui erano state confezionate. Si rese conto molto in fretta che, così come aveva previsto, lei non era una persona che si facesse facilmente ingannare. Chissà che aspetto orribile doveva avere, per indurla a non affondare il colpo canzonandolo, decidendo invece che fosse più rispettoso sorridergli in silenzio, accettando senza battere ciglio i suoi miseri tentativi di farle credere di non essere stanco morto.

"Non c'è bisogno di fare l'eroe solo perché io ho qualche problema ad addormentarmi e tu no".  
Sul fatto che non fosse un'esperienza a lui estranea, dal momento che anche lui, nel corso delle settimane precedenti, aveva tentato inutilmente di addomesticare un'irriducibile insonnia, avrebbero potuto lungamente dibattere, ma non gli sembrò il momento giusto di ricordare – a lei o a se stesso – quanto poco fosse stato il riposo che gli era stato concesso negli ultimi tempi. Ed era soprattutto quello il motivo per cui non voleva lasciarla da sola a tormentarsi con i fantasmi che di notte tendevano a farsi meno volatili. Lui sapeva bene che cosa volesse dire fissare il soffitto in preda a pensieri cupi, contando le ore che mancavano al mattino, quando la luce del sole avrebbe scacciato il fardello ingigantito dall'oscurità. Conosceva l'estrema solitudine dentro la quale si avviluppava un'angoscia esistenziale impossibile da mettere a tacere con le armi che aveva a disposizione. Sapeva quanto potessero essere feroci le ore più buie, quando l'alba era lontana.  
Se aveva ceduto brevemente al sonno era stato solo perché la giornata, che era bel lontana dal concludersi, l'aveva stremato oltre il ragionevole, e il suo corpo, già provato, gli aveva arbitrariamente strappato il controllo e aveva agito in automatico per recuperare un minimo di energie. Quei pochi minuti – sperò che fossero stati pochi sul serio – dovevano bastare per tenerlo in piedi fino al prossimo cedimento. Ma non avrebbe abbandonato il suo impegno primario, quello di starle vicino, a cui ormai si dedicava con zelo religioso.

Kate era completamente sveglia, senza nessun segnale visibile che stesse combattendo come lui contro la spossatezza – eppure la giornata doveva aver avuto la meglio sulle sue scarse energie e infatti il pallore accentuato era lì a dimostrarlo. Allo stesso tempo gli parve più calma e rilassata rispetto a quando era entrata ben poco spontaneamente dentro al loft.  
La serata l'aveva gradualmente resa meno guardinga e più disposta a lasciarsi avvolgere e penetrare da quella levità che lui, in ogni modo possibile e consapevole, aveva tentato di infondere alle loro attività – ridotte all'osso per via dell'innegabile fatto che erano entrambi esausti – e ai loro scambi sempre meno tesi e sempre più spensierati. Quelli di una volta.  
Gli fece piacere scoprire di essere riuscito nel suo intento di ricreare intorno a lei una nicchia serena fatta a sua misura, e averla indotta, con qualsiasi mezzo lecito, a mangiare quantità di cibo superiori a quelle che riteneva fossero le dosi normali con cui sosteneva il suo corpo emaciato.  
Per lui si trattava di due vittorie e la sensazione appagante di aver fatto concretamente la differenza. Con quel carico di endorfine, che si accumularono velocemente nel suo cervello, rimanere sveglio sarebbe stato semplicissimo. Il più era convincere lei, che era seriamente intenzionata a mandarlo a letto, con la prospettiva di rimanere ad aggirarsi irrequieta nel suo salotto.

"Lo dici solo perché vuoi liberarti di me e startene finalmente in santa pace. Dovresti sapere per esperienza che non è così facile levarmi di torno".  
Ebbe in risposta uno tra i sorrisi più autentici della serata. "Io lo so, Castle, mi sorprende che tu ti renda conto di quanto possa essere molesto".  
Le fece una smorfia, senza ribattere. Aveva creato quel diversivo per sondare il terreno e capire come si si sentisse realmente. Se voleva rimanere da sola non avrebbe potuto impedirglielo, anche perché quelle erano gli accordi grazie ai quali l'aveva convinta a seguirlo. Non poteva adesso rimangiarsi la parola data. Ma non era del tutto convinto, esclusivamente in base al suo istinto, che la solitudine fosse la sua aspirazione primaria, quanto piuttosto il timore di disturbarlo.

"Se preferisci tornare in camera tua, o rimanere qui in salotto da sola, io posso ritirarmi nel mio studio. Ho del lavoro da sbrigare". Enorme frottola che gli giunse in soccorso all'ultimo. "Non c'è bisogno che sopporti la mia compagnia più del necessario, solo perché non vuoi essere scortese con il padrone di casa".  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa. "Lavori a quest'ora della notte?", si informò dubbiosa.  
Lui non aveva la minima idea di che ore fossero, ma annuì vigorosamente. "L'ispirazione arriva... quando arriva", spiegò titubante, colto alla sprovvista. Una scelta lessicale per niente banale, per uno che si guadagnava da vivere scrivendo.  
"Magari mentre scrivi potrei prendere in prestito qualche libro e rimanere qui a leggerlo", propose Kate con lo stesso tono cauto di un esperto negoziatore.  
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea. Ma se il tuo intento è quello di farmi pressione psicologica per avere delle anticipazioni sul prossimo romanzo di Nikki Heat, puoi scordartelo. Le mie labbra sono sigillate".  
"D'accordo". Breve sorriso incoraggiante. "Non farò pressioni. Ma come musa ti ricordo che ho ancora qualche diritto".  
Una sensazione indefinibile si sprigionò nel suo corpo nell'udirla definirsi la sua _musa_. Un tempo sarebbero volate minacce di aggressione fisica al solo alludere a qualcosa di vagamente simile. Non che nei fatti non fosse stata – e sperò fosse ancora in futuro, per molti anni e volumi – la sua fonte di ispirazione assoluta, ma che fosse proprio lei ad appellare se stessa in quel modo aveva un che di straordinario.

Forse il problema era la sua difficoltà ad accettare che le cose tra loro fossero cambiate, come la realtà gli stava dimostrando. Ma il passaggio era stato brusco e le cose erano accadute troppo repentinamente – quel mattino si era svegliato con la solita morsa allo stomaco a rammentargli la triste realtà solitaria in cui era finito e qualche ora dopo se la trovava seduta accanto a sé più che bendisposta nei suoi confronti. Pur con tutte le ottime intenzioni diffusamente espresse durante la serata e che lui aveva felicemente raccolto, capiva che non erano del tutto in sintonia. C'era ancora uno scarto tra la sua nuova accessibilità e la propria resistenza inconscia che gli impediva di accoglierla laddove lei bussava per entrare. Si rese conto, un po' alterato dalla sonnolenza e dallo sgomento, di non essere ancora riuscito ad andarle incontro del tutto, nonostante lei continuasse a dar prova di un innegabile avvicinamento, che non le permetteva nemmeno di spiegare a parole.  
Non era pronto a farlo. Avrebbe voluto esserlo, ma non dipendeva da lui E nonostante si sforzasse di colmare quella distanza, le difese istintivamente erette non accennavano a sgretolarsi. Forse l'unica soluzione era, in assenza di idee migliori, accettare il punto dove si trovava emotivamente, che era tutto quello che poteva concedersi senza forzature.  
Preferiva non illudersi, comprese con un pizzico di tristezza. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare su quella sensazione di non sentirsi meritevole che, sospettava, fosse l'origine di diversi equivoci tra loro, che per fortuna erano sulla buona strada per essere chiariti e risolti.

Intrecciò le dita tra le sue. Si impose di farlo, per il puro piacere del contatto fisico e non per forzare la situazione, come aveva fatto a Los Angeles. Lei non si ritrasse. Era qualcosa a cui faticava ad abituarsi.  
"Oppure possiamo rimanercene qui sul divano senza che io debba fingere di avere altro da fare e senza che tu voglia convincermi ad andare a dormire, solo perché ti spiace tenermi sveglio". Non era quel genere di comunicazione arzigogolata in uso tra loro. Di solito erano costretti a trovare modi sempre più fantasiosi per far capire all'altro quello che non potevano dirsi. Ma se le cose erano in effetti cambiate, tutto doveva mutare di conseguenza.  
"Mi spiace tenerti sveglio", confessò Kate in un soffio, altrettanto sincera. "Sono grata per quello che fai per me, ma... non voglio approfittare della tua disponibilità. Posso cavarmela da sola per qualche ora".  
"Non se sono le ore peggiori della giornata. È così, vero?".  
Lei annuì non troppo felice, si convinse, di mostrare parti di sé tanto vulnerabili, ma abbastanza coraggiosa da farlo comunque. Lo percepì come un enorme gesto di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Anche quello contribuì ad aumentare la sensazione di ubriacatura che provava per via di quelle aperture che si facevano sempre più frequenti.  
"Hai bisogno di riposare anche tu. Che ne dici di stenderti per qualche minuto qui con me?".  
Lo fissò inorridita.  
"Non era un invito di natura galante, Beckett. Né credo che, se lo fosse, ci sarebbe bisogno di tanti convenevoli...".  
Venne fermato di corsa, proprio come si aspettava. "Castle, stai divagando come al solito. Concentrati", lo redarguì.  
L'assoluta mancanza di agio con cui reagiva a minuscole provocazioni di tale natura, anche dove non esistevano, la dicevano lunga su come si sentisse riguardo a un argomento che, anche a lui, tutto sommato, stava parecchio a cuore. Ma non era il momento di pensare a discorsi del genere.

"So che la notte è difficile per te. Voglio solo rimanerti vicino se avessi bisogno di una mano da stringere. O di parlare", quello sarebbe stato più difficile, ma forse non impossibile, visti i cambiamenti in atto.  
Lei sembrò rintanarsi in una parte di se stessa meno accessibile. Doveva andare a recuperarla.  
La costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, mettendole le mani sulle spalle, per farle comprendere che non stava scherzando. "Kate, non voglio che ti confidi con me, se non lo desideri. Né voglio rifilarti trattati di psicologia o darti soluzioni inadeguate ai tuoi problemi che probabilmente farebbero stare meglio soltanto me, e il mio ego che si compiace di fare il salvatore. Voglio solo esserci. Voglio costruire, se me lo permetterai, uno spazio dentro il quale tu possa sentirti al sicuro. Non so che cosa ti serva per stare meglio, non sono un esperto e ho profondo rispetto per il trauma che hai subito. Non intendo mentirti dicendo che sparirà in fretta o che andrà tutto bene, basta che non ci pensi, basta essere forti. Non basta. So che è un percorso lungo che devi compiere da sola e non intendo sminuirlo in nessun modo. Né posso farmi carico della tua sofferenza. Ma posso e voglio... camminare con te, mentre farai quel percorso, in ogni modo in cui credi che il mio aiuto ti sarà utile. E se significa stare qui a chiacchierare fino all'alba di quanti casi hai risolto solo grazie al mio intervento, sarò felice di ricordarteli tutti". Le sorrise per mitigare la serietà di quel lungo discorso accorato che non sapeva da dove si fosse originato, eppure era la cosa più autentica che gli fosse mai uscita di bocca.  
Kate non colse il tentativo finale di stemperare la gravità della questione, e rimase a ponderare le sue parole. O così almeno credeva, visto che rimase concentrata a fissare il pavimento, senza renderlo partecipe delle sue riflessioni.

"Quando chiudo gli occhi... rivedo tutta la scena. Ogni dettaglio, in continuazione. E quando riesco a rilassarmi abbastanza da lasciarmi andare, mi sento precipitare e mi sveglio di soprassalto, in preda a un attacco di panico. La soluzione migliore mi è parsa quella di non dormire affatto. È più semplice". Si era costretta, con enorme fatica, a confidargli le sue pene, andando oltre il suo naturale istinto all'autodifesa, quello stesso istinto che le consigliava di nascondersi in una tana segreta, invece che esporsi a tal punto. Castle sospettò che fosse perfino qualcosa di più che un atto di fiducia nei suoi confronti e se ne sentì immensamente onorato. Ogni volta che Kate si era confidata con lui, negli anni – circostanze che potevano contarsi sulle dita di una mano – aveva provato un fiotto di stupore misto a gratitudine. Adesso gli sembrava quasi un'esperienza mistica, davanti alla quale poteva solo offrire un rigoroso silenzio.

Kate riprese con più forza dopo una breve pausa. "Anche se ora mi dirai che non è possibile rimanere sempre svegli e che se sono ancora viva qualche minuto devo averlo dormito per forza e perché non provo questo rimedio segreto della tua bisnonna?", concluse con il tono di chi non aveva voglia di sorbirsi ulteriori stupidaggini sul tema, che temeva qualcuno le avesse rifilato.  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di dirti niente dal genere, tanto meno offrirti rimedi di bisnonne che non ho", la rassicurò. Era più che deciso a darle quello spazio amorevole e altruistico che aveva menzionato, ripulito da quei suggerimenti paternalistici su come dovesse gestire il suo malessere che era, prima di ogni altra cosa, un'esperienza intima e personale che solo lei conosceva fino in fondo.  
"Da quando? Di solito sai sempre cosa è meglio per me e non mi dai tregua finché non ti do retta. È il motivo per cui siamo qui", gli fece notare, più seria di quanto non avesse voluto.  
"Hai ragione". Lo aveva fatto, e non solo una volta, e quasi mai con risultati positivi. "Ma, come hai sempre detto tu con una certa enfasi, è la tua vita. Hai ogni diritto di prendere le tue decisioni. E se dopo questa piccola... _emergenza_ ne avrai abbastanza di me o preferirai concludere la nostra collaborazione, ti prometto che questa volta non mi giocherò la carta del sindaco. Lascia però che prima ti cucini tutti i pranzi e le cene che ho programmato. Non lasciarmi in balia di tutto il cibo che ho ordinato".  
"Castle, non voglio che tu non faccia parte della mia vita", affermò decisa a farglielo capire una volta per tutte.  
Glielo aveva già detto, con altre parole, qualche ora prima al parco, ma sentirglielo ripetere gli fece bene al cuore. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche rassicurazione in più, prima di convincersene del tutto.  
"Lo dici solo perché non hai ancora assaggiato le centrifughe e i frullati che intendo prepararti".  
La fece scoppiare a ridere. L'atmosfera si era fatta meno greve, più scanzonata.

"Allora rimandiamo le decisioni a dopo aver assaggiato i tuoi intrugli. E se sarò ancora viva ne riparleremo".  
Si sorrisero per sigillare il patto di una tregua priva di decisioni definitive. Ma lei non aveva ancora finito.  
"Ho davvero bisogno di stendermi e mi farà piacere se vorrai rimanere con me. Non devi stare sveglio per forza...", lo frenò, mentre lui stava già rivoluzionando mentalmente la disposizione dei mobili dell'intera casa per renderle il riposo più confortevole. "Mi basta solo che ci sia qualcuno con me, nel caso in cui... dovesse essere una di quelle notti. La solitudine di quei momenti è la parte meno piacevole di tutte", confessò e si trattò di un'ammissione di enorme portata, per qualcuno che aveva fatto dell'indipendenza l'arma con cui allontanare chiunque si fosse affacciato all'orizzonte, il solo modo che conosceva per non farsi coinvolgere e, in ultimo, ferire.

Rimase sveglio, nonostante le promesse che non si sarebbe obbligato a farlo. Se ne stette sdraiato ad ascoltare il suo respiro farsi sempre più regolare e il corpo, incuneato contro il suo, diventare più pesante e rilassato. Avrebbe fatto la guardia al suo sonno e l'avrebbe aiutata a combattere i mostri che si sarebbero presentati alla sua porta. Non era più da sola. E non lo era più nemmeno lui.


	18. Diciotto

_Because of you._  
 _Because of us._  
 _Always._

18 – Castle

"Buongiorno". La voce che amava di più, declinata in un tono più squillante del solito, si annunciò in cima alle scale, dalle quali una Kate in forma smagliante scese con passo sicuro. Non c'era più l'ombra della donna affaticata che aveva varcato la soglia del loft a passi incerti. La vita aveva tentato di metterla al tappeto e lei non si era fatta abbattere. Aveva preso ogni colpo e lo aveva tenacemente trasformato in un piccolo mattone che aveva contribuito alla sua trionfale rinascita. E lui non poteva esserne più orgoglioso. Né amarla più disperatamente.

Si voltò per salutarla, interrompendo la preparazione dell'abbondante colazione a cui si era dedicato con il solito sacro fervore.  
La luce del mattino, già brillante e intensa nonostante l'ora, filtrava attraverso le tende, avvolgendo il loft di un'atmosfera dorata pregna di energia.  
Si era alzato presto, prima del solito, perché quello era il grande giorno, quello segnato su agende e calendari e, tristemente, nel suo cuore.  
Avevano trascorso giorni di perfetta simbiosi, protetti dal perimetro accogliente del loft, una sorta di utero colmo di liquida beatitudine. O forse non era stata perfetta, come non lo sono le cose umane, ma era stata in ogni caso preziosa, qualcosa che avrebbe portato sempre con sé, l'idea che al mondo esistesse qualcosa di armonioso che loro erano riusciti a ricreare insieme e far durare il più a lungo possibile. Ma a tutto c'era una fine. Kate si era ripresa, come era facilmente visibile nelle linee rilassate del suo volto, la figura meno scheletrica e l'aria di chi ha ogni intenzione di uscire a dominare il mondo, invece che aggirarsi come un uccellino spaurito, che era esattamente l'impressione che gli aveva fatto i primi tempi.

Sapeva che ogni fine coincide con un nuovo inizio, proprio come quello che si stava dispiegando davanti ai suoi occhi, ma provava un po' di malinconia all'idea che il formidabile duo, da loro felicemente composto, avrebbe dovuto necessariamente separarsi e lasciare che la realtà tornasse a farsi viva con le sue pretese, obblighi, appuntamenti.  
Era stato consapevole – e ne era convinto in senso generale e filosofico – che quell'idillio non sarebbe durato per sempre, perché niente permane e quel tipo di vita lontana dal mondo ancor meno, e perciò stava stoicamente facendo la sua parte. Che comprendeva lasciarla andare, libera di volare, libera di allontanarsi e vivere l'esistenza che preferiva, così come le aveva promesso.  
Era così dannatamente difficile mantenere la parola data, che gli pareva di avere della carta vetrata in fondo alla gola. Nondimeno, aveva fatto il possibile per aiutarla a riprendersi nel migliore dei modi e il più in fretta possibile, senza secondi fini e senza badare a quello che avrebbe significato per lui. Sperava solo che l'impegno profuso, la sua totale abnegazione alla causa, e infine i suoi errori, che erano solo stati sbagli fatti in buona fede, e mai cattiverie, mai meschinità, fossero serviti a guarire, a sciogliere qualche rattoppo dell'anima. Lui ci aveva messo tutto il cuore che aveva. Di più non poteva fare nemmeno volendo, se non incoraggiarla un'ultima volta e poi sorriderle e farle cenno con la mano mentre si avviava a compiere i passi successivi della sua guarigione, che non lo comprendevano.

Lui aveva fatto tutto quello che si era ripromesso: l'aveva rimessa in piedi, l'aveva tenuta per mano, l'aveva rimpinzata di cibi genuini, e altri decisamente meno genuini, aveva silenziosamente preso nota di miglioramenti e improvvise regressioni, era stato ad ascoltarla in quei rari momenti di confidenza che assumevano un valore inestimabile. Lei era rinata. E lui doveva ingoiare il suo amore inespresso e portarlo al livello più estremo. Volere il suo bene e non preoccuparsi del proprio, delle grida che partivano dai vuoti del suo cuore, di quel bisogno che aveva di tenerla con sé. Doveva accettare le sue decisioni. Accettare di tornare alla sua vita solitaria, senza la presenza che aveva arricchito le sue giornate di risate, buonumore, affetto e calore.

Quel giorno Kate avrebbe iniziato le sedute di fisioterapia e, più tardi, ci sarebbe stato il primo incontro con lo psichiatra. Era sicuro che al termine di quelle attività nuove, impegnative da un lato ma entusiasmanti dall'altro, perché significavano che il recupero definitivo era vicino, gli avrebbe comunicato che se ne sarebbe andata dal loft. Non aveva motivo di rimanere, del resto. Nei suoi panni avrebbe iniziato a ribollire dalla brama di tornare a quell'indipendenza che era sempre stata il suo vessillo o, in un'altra prospettiva non meno valida e ragionevole, forse iniziava a porsi il problema di abusare della sua ospitalità. Era sicuro che fosse un argomento al quale tornava spesso nella sua mente, lo aveva capito da alcune mezze frasi lasciate cadere forse per sondare il terreno, ma senza mai parlarne apertamente. Se lo avesse fatto, lui le avrebbe giurato che sarebbe potuta rimanere fino a quando avesse voluto, per sempre magari? D'altro canto lui non intendeva intavolare il discorso perché non voleva che lei cogliesse la palla al balzo per ringraziarlo e salutarlo. Avrebbe fatto troppo male.  
Non era un uomo coraggioso, quando si trattava di correre il rischio di essere cacciato di nuovo in quella landa infelice che era la vita senza di lei. Non era tanto il peso della sofferenza a spaventarlo maggiormente, quanto l'idea di non averla più con sé. E quindi stava zitto, covava al suo interno malumori e desideri inespressi e li nascondeva dietro la solita facciata impassibile e bonaria. Come se non avesse un problema al mondo. Che invece aveva.  
Un tempo si sarebbe mosso con meno cautela, avrebbe voluto sapere la verità a tutti i costi, qualsiasi essa fosse. Il tempo e la saggezza gli consigliavano di avere prudenza e di godersi quello che aveva, con la tagliente e amara consapevolezza che tutto ciò che aveva sarebbe potuto finire di punto in bianco e non necessariamente nel migliore dei modi per lui.  
Si poteva amare tanto qualcuno e al contempo avvertire incessantemente l'acuto pericolo che quell'amore così puro e inviolato avrebbe potuto portarlo a schiantarsi contro un muro da un momento all'altro? Sì, si poteva. E saperlo non avrebbe reso meno doloroso l'impatto. Non riusciva a smettere di amarla, nonostante i rischi che vedeva chiaramente, non ultimo il fatto che avevano al loro attivo un primo disastro dal quale si erano ripresi a fatica. Non poteva rinunciare a quel sentimento, non poteva addomesticarlo, e non poteva imporle di amarlo, se non era quello che provava spontaneamente.

Kate si sedette, come ogni mattina, davanti a lui. Le porse una tazza di caffè, colma fino all'orlo, che lei accettò sorridendogli luminosa, come sempre. La osservò scrupolosamente, era diventato così esperto che per farlo, per capire come stesse sul serio, gli bastavano un paio di occhiate. Il volto splendeva, le ombre scure erano sparite e aveva perso quel pallore spettrale che aveva temuto sarebbe rimasto a imperitura memoria di quello che era accaduto.  
"Pronta per la tua gloriosa giornata?". Lo sforzo di nascondere la tristezza lo rese eccessivo e altisonante.  
Kate non rispose, limitandosi a sorseggiare il suo caffè e mordicchiare i pezzi di frutta che preferiva, tra quelli che lui le aveva messo a disposizione. Era stato sempre qualcosa che aveva generato battibecchi divertiti tra loro, lui insisteva perché mangiasse tutto quello che aveva nel piatto e lei aveva imparato presto a far scomparire quello che non le piaceva in posti improbabili, che lui puntualmente ritrovava. Non gli importava davvero che mangiasse fino all'ultimo boccone, le porzioni che le preparava erano sempre abbondanti proprio per quel motivo. Ma gli piaceva iniziare la giornata in un clima rilassato e allegro, che ora gli sarebbe impietosamente mancato.  
Doveva smettere di essere tanto pessimista. Doveva festeggiare i progressi che quella giornata simboleggiava, invece di comportarsi come se lei lo stesse salutando per andare al fronte sventolando un fazzoletto bianco di batista colmo di lacrime.

Kate sembrò soppesare con cura la risposta da dargli e lui provò un moto di impazienza nei confronti di se stesso. Odiava, più di tutto, quando la innervosiva e la rendeva incerta su come rapportarsi con lui. Si trattava di una delle conseguenze meno onorevoli del comportamento avventato e impulsivo che aveva tenuto in ospedale e poi al parco. Aveva prodotto una perdita di spontaneità inusuale tra loro. E gli pareva uno spreco che adesso ci fossero aree comunicative da trattare con circospezione.  
Era indubbiamente un segno che anche lei teneva al loro rapporto al punto da non volere che si autodistruggesse per una deflagrazione improvvisa dovuta alle sue reazioni poco pacate, di cui aveva avuto una prova consistente nel periodo peggiore della sua vita, ma non era giusto. Lei non lo meritava.

"Sono un po' nervosa, a dirla tutta", ammise. Sapeva benissimo che per lei non era semplice confessare di essere meno che padrona della situazione. Più lei si sforzava di aprirsi, e più lui malediva se stesso perché non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quella tendenza alla cautela che non lo faceva comportare con il suo connaturato ottimismo e fiducia nell'esistenza. Non voleva accettare che il rifiuto di lei lo avesse colpito così tanto da essere costretto a proteggersi, invece che andarle incontro con il cuore e le braccia aperti. Eppure, più si sforzava di tornare a quella vecchia versione di Castle, e meno ci riusciva.  
C'era troppo non detto tra loro, ancora, nonostante tutto. Lei era così coraggiosa nel riprendere in mano la sua vita, nonostante il trauma che avrebbe paralizzato chiunque e lui non riusciva a strapparsi di dosso il timore di bruciarsi di nuovo. Il timore di non essere amato o, forse, quello di esserlo. Forse anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche consiglio che lo rimettesse in carreggiata, se non voleva perdersi il meglio della vita, i suoi sorrisi, la meravigliosa aura con la quale avvolgeva tutto quello che le stava intorno, in cui anche lui era rinato. Aveva sempre saputo, naturalmente, quale ricchezza nascondessero le sue corazze, ma vederla splendere ogni giorno di più lo abbagliava.

"Andrai alla grande". E via così, una banalità dopo l'altra.  
"Castle, va tutto bene?", gli domandò impensierita. Vivere a stretto contatto significava comprendere, per osmosi, quello che l'altro provava. E lei, già dotata di una mente investigativa, ci aveva messo pochissimo a imparare a leggere tra le sfumature minime dei suoi umori. Anche quella era una novità. Era andata a finire che nel cercare di abbattere quei muri che la tenevano prigioniera, si era scoperto che era lui quello a disagio con la propria trasparenza emotiva, quello con le resistenze più grandi.  
"Sì, perché?", le chiese fingendo di essere l'uomo più rilassato al mondo.  
"È che mi sembri... strano", continuò dubbiosa.  
"Stai per iniziare una nuova fase che ti porterà più vicina alla guarigione, come potrei essere strano? Sono molto, molto felice per te".  
Rispondere con un interrogativo non era stata una bella mossa. Anche esagerare con tutti quei proclami di felicità.  
"Anche tu mi hai aiutato a guarire", sottolineò come se fosse un punto importante e lui gliene fu grato.  
"E ora stai così bene da non avere più bisogno della mia dieta ipercalorica e tutto il resto. Come vedi alla fine non ti ho trasformata in un tacchino".  
La battuta risultò fiacca, e lui petulante, infatti nessuno rise. Si vergognò di se stesso. Non amava autocommiserarsi e non era da lui. Ma quell'anno aveva imparato parecchio su di sé e c'erano state sorprese non esattamente piacevoli.  
Kate appoggiò una mano sulla sua. "Mi è piaciuto sgranocchiare sul divano tutti quei dolci fatti in casa che non potrò mai più permettermi, soprattutto di notte. E spero che... continuerai a escogitare in segreto altri modi di farmi diventare un tacchino, anche se faremo finta di non aver avuto questa conversazione".

Non era sicuro di aver capito bene e decise che avrebbe scelto la via meno rischiosa. Perché non era coraggioso e aborriva l'idea di illudersi più di ogni altra cosa.  
"Quando vorrai tornare ad assaggiare una delle mie ricette, sarò felice di preparatela". Per assurdo, gli sembrava di essere davvero su quel maledetto binario a dirle addio per sempre.  
"Io pensavo più a continuare come abbiamo sempre fatto".  
Lo sbigottimento rischiò di togliergli la parola. La ragionevolezza, invece, se ne era già andata da un pezzo.  
"Vuoi dire che non torni nel tuo appartamento?", esclamò senza rifletterci meglio.  
La vide ritrarsi, come se fosse stata colpita.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?". Era incredula e ferita. Che cosa aveva combinato? "So di aver scombussolato la tua vita, e mi dispiace, ma non avevo idea... non avevamo stabilito una data... Scusami, non avevo capito. Preparo subito le mie cose".

Si accinse a scendere dallo sgabello mentre lui sceglieva, dal tagliere alle sue spalle, il coltello più adatto allo scopo di finire se stesso e la sua incapacità di comunicare con il prossimo come un essere umano dotato di senno. Come poteva essere stato tanto maldestro da lasciarle credere, esprimendosi come un troglodita, che voleva che se ne andasse? Se ne era uscito in modo tanto diretto e sgarbato solo perché tutto si aspettava, tranne che lei _scegliesse_ di rimanere. Le aveva fatto credere che la sua presenza fosse un peso, doveva essersi sentita messa alla porta. Come poteva sbagliare sempre, costantemente, qualsiasi approccio da tenere con lei, che contava per lui più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo? Qualcuno doveva avere pietà di lui e della sua goffaggine estrema, per non dire di peggio.

Le corse dietro e l'afferrò per un braccio.  
"Scusami. Sono un idiota. Pensavo che fosse scontato che, arrivati a questo punto, avresti voluto andartene tu per prima e ne ero dispiaciuto. È per questo che ti sono sembrato strano, perché immaginavo il loft senza di te e...", non riuscì a continuare, anche se era felice di aver parlato, per una volta, dritto dal cuore, senza nessuna remora. "È un'immagine talmente triste e insopportabile da farmi venire voglia di mettermi un paio di baffi finti e seguirti di nascosto".  
Kate lo ascoltò con attenzione, fino a sciogliersi in una risata.  
"Confesso che l'ipotesi dei baffi finti l'avevo già presa in considerazione", scherzò, dando prova di conoscerlo molto bene. "Ma non hai bisogno di seguirmi. Perché non ci vediamo quando avrò finito? Devo passare da casa a recuperare alcune cose e poi possiamo pranzare insieme. O fare qualsiasi altra cosa".  
Niente gli avrebbe fatto altrettanto piacere del fatto di scoprire che i suoi progetti futuri, per quanto a brevissimo termine, includevano anche lui.  
"E poi avevo pensato che saremmo tornati qui", aggiunse titubante. "Ma forse ne hai abbastanza di avermi intorno".  
Sembrava non aver nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di andarsene, mentre lui si era arrovellato senza sosta. Quando avrebbe finalmente compreso che per intendersi, tra esseri umani, serviva _parlarsi_?

"No, nel modo più assoluto. _No_. Non desidero altro che averti intorno. Credevo che fossi tu a non sopportarmi più e non vedere l'ora di tornare nel tuo appartamento, alla tua vita visto che non più bisogno di me".  
"Forse non ne avrò _bisogno_ , ma non significa che non voglia. Mi piace stare qui. Stranamente...". Gli lanciò un'occhiata ironica. " _Molto_ stranamente, non ci siamo fatti fuori a vicenda, lo considero un enorme successo. E mi piace la nostra routine. Mi piace stare con te". Al prossimo _mi piace,_ snocciolato con tanta naturalezza, lui si sarebbe accasciato sul divano, doveva avvertirla. "A meno che non sia tu a rivolere indietro la tua vita". Certo, e gli asini volavano e gli unicorni intonavano canti nei cieli mentre lui moriva felice.

Le sorrise più gioioso di quanto non ricordasse di essere mai stato in questa vita e in quelle passate e future e perfino parallele.  
"Io sigillerei la porta per non farti uscire nemmeno per i bisogni di prima necessità, ma so che non è ben visto in seno alla legge".  
La risata non si fece attendere, scintillante e cristallina.  
"Allora siamo d'accordo".  
Non era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma ne aveva abbastanza di tenersi al riparo dietro la siepe, per non essere ferito. D'improvviso aveva capito, capito sul serio e non per sentito dire o averlo letto in un giornale, che se avesse continuato a proteggersi, avrebbe impedito all'universo di recapitargli quello che desiderava di più. Che sarebbe stato necessario rischiare e forse farsi ancora male, ma non c'era nessun altro modo di vivere che non questo.

Si chinò a baciarla, qualcosa che non si era permesso di fare quando lei era fragile, quando lui era vittima di ogni paura conosciuta e sconosciuta che lo aveva paralizzato nel timore di essere nuovamente colpito. La sofferenza continuava ad atterrirlo e albergava in lui ancora la paura di perderla, un terrore capace di chiudergli il respiro e farlo vacillare. Ma quella era la vita, una vita che, in quel momento, davanti a lui, gli stava benevolmente offrendo la realizzazione dei suoi sogni più ferventi. Kate si lasciò andare contro il suo corpo, morbida e abbandonata tra le sue braccia. E felice proprio come lui, scoprì. Promise a se stesso che non avrebbe mai e poi mai rifiutato i doni della vita, solo perché aveva paura di vivere. Se aveva imparato qualcosa, era quello di dover accettare i due lati della medaglia ed essere pronto ad affrontarli entrambi, perché lei li valeva tutti. Anche Kate Beckett l'aveva guarito, dopotutto.

The end.

…

Il finale di questa storia è sopraggiunto a sorpresa anche per me, perché avevo in mente almeno un altro capito, ma quando ho scritto questo ho capito che " _This is it_ " (cit.), eravamo arrivati alla fine. In questo spezzone ho sempre fortemente voluto scendere a fondo di due emozioni primarie, la rabbia e il dolore, e il percorso è stato compiuto. Ho la sensazione che i miei Castkett siano tornati a una sorta di "clean slate" da cui ripartire per provare a far funzionare un rapporto che è prima esploso – perché non poteva fare altrimenti - e poi li ha costretti a raccogliere i pezzi e rimetterli insieme, cosa che ha comportato notevole impegno, coraggio e scoperte da parte di entrambi.

Vi ringrazio per avermi seguito in una storia per me non facile, grazie per il sostengo di cui questa volta ho avuto più bisogno, grazie - più di quanto io possa dire e voi possiate comprendere - per la preziosità della vostra presenza. Ho preso quello che avevo e gli ho dato _l'happy ending_ che avrei voluto, senza perdite, sbagli e lontananze. Un saluto e un abbraccio a chi sta male, a chi non ha paura di tendere mani, rimettersi in gioco, andare controcorrente. A chi non lascia mai da solo nessuno con delicatezza e discrezione. Scrivere le fanfiction è sempre stata per me una forma di catarsi dalla quale riemergo sempre più arricchita, e spero migliore.

Buone vacanze a tutti. Silvia


End file.
